Champions Of Justice - City Of Shadows
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: This couldn't be more AU if it tried. We find Castle and Beckett fighting for Justice against an enemy known to only a few. With powers of their own we see their story unfold. Rating may change for future chapters. **Epilogue posted**.
1. Chapter 1

My latest creation, I don't own the show. It belongs the exceptional Andrew W. Marlowe and the people at ABC Studio's. If I did my bank account would be bigger.

This couldn't be more AU if it tried.

* * *

Champions Of Justice - City Of Shadows

Prologue

It all started years ago.

The streets of New York were a dark place, People were disappearing.

The government assured the public that everything was ok, but it wasn't. Renadyne Industries a global corporation in defence, Aviation, Energy, Finance, Construction. Robotics, Bioengineering and Genetics. Under guidance of Senator William H. Bracken who would do everything to hold on to power.

Then one intrepid Lawyer decided to investigate Renadyne, Her name was Johanna Beckett but before her report could become public, She was murdered in an alley, Bracken ensured the case remained cold and it does to this day.

What Bracken didn't account for was Johanna Beckett's Daughter Kate taking up the investigation. He needed this loose end tied. She was then abducted from the street and taken to a Renadyne facility and placed under the Draco Program. Her DNA augmented and granted enhanced strength, agility and stamina. Her intelligence augmented and memories wiped she was then gifted the power of light manipulation.

Bracken had the perfect weapon, What he didn't account for was the will of revenge his actions had installed the soul of Kate Beckett. Until One day she escaped and made it her mission to bring down the Renadyne Empire.

in front of a bank of Computers sat billionaire Richard Edgar Castle, CEO and Founder of Knight Industries and Direct Rival of Renadyne. Growing up an orphan after the death of his Mother in a theatre fire he was taken by Renadyne he was also a fellow escapee of the Draco Program. His public persona was that a respectable business man but now with the use of his powers he would bring down Renadyne

Two champions of Justice were born hell-bent on revenge.

* * *

Reviews are most welcome, Constructive criticism also welcome as this is only my second story I've posted. Please let me known you would like me to continue.

Many Thanks

Knight Rider Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it, Never will sadly. Owned by AWM and ABC Studio's.

Just borrowing some ideas

Chapter 2

* * *

The Snow was falling heavily as the wind sent it rushing down the concrete canyons between the skyscrapers, On a nearby rooftop stood a female silhouette her ankle length red leather jacket moving the wind, A Katana Sword strapped to her back. Her face covered by a full red facemask and visor.

Her eyes focused on the building directly across the street, the windows of the 15th floor. Reaching into her jacket pulling out a short metal cylinder extending her arm as a long steel travel line fired, It embedded into the concrete above the 15th floor window. Attaching a handle and launching from the rooftop the line buzzing as she travelled her feet bracing from the impact.

manoeuvring her body pulled out a glass cutter, Etching a hole large enough to climb through landed gently in the dark office. Approaching the desk turning the desk computer on the rotating Renadyne logo on the screen.

'Now let's see what you bastards are planning' she thought using a stolen access code and password opened up several window.

Moving the cursor to a folder, named 'The Angel Project'.

Soon a list appeared filing through the screen, It was a list of people intimate details and all residents of New York, But they were all children aged between eleven and fifteen.

She had seen enough, pulling a flash drive from her pocket pushed it into the USB port and started the download, A minute had passed with only 40% of the download complete heard a noise outside of the door. switching of the monitor bathing the office in darkness once more ducked behind the desk as a lone security guard opened the door to check the interior of the office.

He left after a short eye scan of the room.

Moving from her covered position checked the screen, Download complete.

Standing to full height, removing the flash drive. Then suddenly the lights snapped on as large steel plates unfolded completed covering the windows.

A Trap.

Moving towards the exit until a voice stopped her.

"Helping yourself to our files again are we Phoenix"

Moving back around the desk, A face appeared on the screen. A man with brown hair slicked back and a handsome face an expensive grey suit covering his body an arrogant smirk adorning his face, His name was Dr James McManus the head of the Draco Project.

Behind her visor Phoenix eyes slammed shut as her mind raced with images of McManus's experiments on her, The pain she suffered at his hands.

"It means i get closer to killing you McManus then it's worth it" Said Phoenix

On the screen his face didn't change "Well, This is a personnel call just to let you know that three Renadyne Tactical teams are converging on your location you will be captured and brought to my lab for further testing"

Clenching her fist anger coursing through her veins "I'll die before i let you touch me again scum"

"That can be arranged"

With a vicious swipe knocked the screen off the desk and charged towards the door blasting it off its hinges with a beam of light directly from her palm as she noticed armed men exiting the elevators and spread out among the cubical of the office. Righteous fury still coursing through her like fire, Drawing her sword from its sheath and with a swipe of her hand plunged the office into darkness her powers draining the light energy from the room. With swift and graceful movements brought her blade to bear against two unsuspecting gunmen ending their lives in an instant.

The others fired blindly into the darkness, It stopped one by one as screams could be heard over the gunfire. Dashing down an aisle Phoenix jumped and sent a gunman flying through a glass window only spin and pressed her blade into another cutting him from shoulder to hip.

Soon all the attackers lay dead or unconscious. Phoenix walked back into the office and picked up the monitor still showing the face of McManus holding at arm's length spoke.

"Goodbye Dr McManus, I'll see you soon"

Dropping the monitor as she fired a light blast, a beam of energy from her palm buckling the metal panels blocking the windows and she ran towards the newly created exit. Her arms extended as she flipped he coat flapping in the wind as she fell towards the ground landing in crouched positions her enhanced abilities making this death-defying feat possible and running off towards a nearby alleyway and climbing on the back of a motorcycle and roaring off into the night.

Arriving back at Penthouse Apartment via the balcony stepping into the modestly decorated living room removed her mask and visor revealing long brunette hair with multi tonal streaks, porcelain skin and hazel eyes.

Another succesful Mission for Kate Beckett.

On the other side of the city a four storey Brownstone on 247 Central Park West, Sat at his desk in jeans and a black pull over his bare feet propped up on the desk, Richard 'Rick' Castle sat in front of a group of eight computer monitors and behind those a large flatscreen.

"Aria were we able to find out what was downloaded from the Renadyne Servers" he asked

"Yes, File accessed codenamed 'The Angel Project', However contents of file unknown at this time"

Said a distinctly computerised voice. Aria was an artificial intelligence created by Knight Industries, Rick used Aria as his personnel computer system who controlled all functions of homes and could even be carried in a portable handheld unit.

Narrowing his eyes he watched security cam footage of the unknown assailant breaking into the Renadyne offices and skillfully escaping even from a heavily armed tactical team.

"Aria do we known who this person is"

"Unfortunately not Sir, The outfit the intruder is wearing prohibit facial recognition and there are no other discernible features on show. However i will continue to look"

Spinning in his chair and setting his feet down, Standing to full height "Well continue to look, This assailant could be useful in the fight against Renadyne"

"I will notify you went i have some results Mr Castle"

"Thank you, Now i must get some sleep"

Retiring to his bed, His mind focused on the red Intruder. He could sense the hatred even from the video what had caused them that level of pain.

He would now make it mission to find out.

* * *

Published and a second chapter already, Don't get used to this people :)

Reveiws and comments please :)

Knight Rider Alpha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An update for everyone, Let me know what you all think, constructive criticism is welcome, along with you reviews, follows and favorites.

* * *

Washington DC, The nations capitals, The Halls of power.

A corner office of the Dirksen Building one of the three Senatorial Offices in Washington, A finely furnished office of dark woods and leather. Behind the large desk sat Senator William H. Bracken of New York. A large and imposing figure, hair cut short with edges of grey his cold eyes stared a newly published Renadyne Report.

"Senator, You have a video call coming through on your secure line" His aide said through the intercom.

"Thank you" He said as the image of James McManus appeared on the screen "Doctor, you have good news i hope?"

McManus smirked "I do Senator, The bait has been taken"

Bracken turned in his chair facing the screen, "Are you confident you can end this by capturing this augment. Operation Lazarus must go ahead, I have worked too hard for this not to happen"

McManus let his smirk drop, "I can assure you Senator, There will be no interruption to Operation Lazarus"

Bracken nodded, "Good, Because it will be your head if this fails" He said ending the call.

McManus turned away from the Video Monitor in his New York Office, He picked up a grainy image of the red leather clad Augment "Soon Phoenix you will be dead just like your Mother" he whispered.

In her New York Penthouse as darkness now overtook the setting sun, Sat in an oversized armchair Kate Beckett was typing furiously on the keyboard of her laptop. Thanks to her augmented intelligence hacking through Renadyne Secure Servers came like second nature.

Several hours passed as she compiled all the data she could on The Angel Project, finally she found what she was looking for. Before being taken to Renadyne the captured children would be taken to a single location on the now abandoned Brooklyn Navy Yard, Building 52.

Donning her red leather jacket and placing her sword in position, jumping from the balcony of her penthouse and landing gracefully in the alley behind the building. Pressing the door release on shuttered entryway revealing her preferred method of transport a KTM 1190 RC8 motorcycle parked next to classic Soft tail Harley.

Swinging a long leg over the seat of the KTM twisted the throttle as the engine roared to life and with a cloud of smoke raced through the New York Traffic racing towards he destination.

A ringing come though her helmet, signifying an incoming call "Yeah" she answered simply

"Kate, We have you on track, where you going?"

"Captain Gates, I have manged to obtain new information on Renadyne's latest endeavour I'm on my way to check it out" Captain Victoria Gates, Was not only a department head in the NYPD but was also a senior figure in the underground Renadyne Resistance. A band of augments and regular citizens of New York who worked to end the strangle hold the neferious corporation had around the globe. "Alright, Give me the location I'll send back up"

"There's no time Sir, I will stay in Radio Contact"

The Captain sighed audibly "Alright Kate, We'll keep you on track just to be safe"

"Understood Sir" Said Kate as she twisted the throttle increasing her speed racing towards her destination.

On his balcony looking over the city that never sleeps, Rick Castle stood deep in thought. is revere broken as earpiece beeped in his ear.

"Yes Aria"

_"Sir, I have just finished tracing an illegal hack in Renadyne's secure server network. The hacker accessed a secure report with regards to The Angel Project. It states the project participants being taken and held at the Brooklyn Navy Yard, Building 52" _Said Aria.

"Were you able to trace the hacker anything about their identity?"

_ Unfortunately not Sir, They hid themselves extremely well. But the report also mentions a single line of text 'Capture Phoenix'." _

Moving back inside, stepping towards a wall at the third floor landing pressed his palm to the surface of a panel on the wall as a light bar scanned it. An entire section of the wall slid back to it was an elevator stepping inside it descended before stopping. The door slid opening revealing a secret cavernous room built underneath the expansive property above. inside it held two SUV's, a Ferrari F458 Italia, and a black Norton Commando motorcycle

In the middle to the room was Aria core processing hub, Two huge plasma screens displaying the information about the hacking trace and the location of the meeting.

"This never get old" Rick whispered.

_"I knew you reading all of those Batman comics would affect you mind" _Said Aria a sarcastic tone of her usual voice, Something rare of find in a machine.

"Well i did always fancy myself as Bruce Wayne" Rick said as he opened another secure panel revealing body armour, a knee-length black jacket, a Katana Sword and a metal contouring full mask, separated by each panel it masked Rick appearance so he would not be recognised.

Donning his outfit as his mask slid into place. Climbed on his motorcycle and raced off appearing from a ramped slipway in alley behind the house sped towards the location of the meeting.

_"Good Luck Sir" _

Rick didn't respond as twisted the throttle, weaving through traffic hoping her would arrive in time.

* * *

I not too sure about this chapter, but please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favorites, constructive criticisms all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Update time

* * *

Building 52, Brooklyn Navy Yard. It's old brick facade now shrouded in darkness except of the few stray lights.

Pulling up along an old dirt road at the Perimeter fence close to the building, Kate cut the bikes engine and dismounted. Through the masks visor her eyes scanned the area there was no security, no guards.

That's strange' she thought as she slid through a gap in wire fence. Crouching low and moving across the open ground, Finding cover behind rusting pipes and building materials soon reached the building. Looking up and seeing a fire escape, Perfect.

Careful not to make any noise she scaled the rusty iron rungs of the ladder, Soon she reached the roof and advanced towards an open skylight. The light emanating from inside signifying she was in the right place.

She kneeled, gloved hands gripping the window edge and peered down inside.

In the centre of the warehouse floor sat a single person tied behind there back, A black bag over there head.

Footsteps could be heard out of the darkness, a voice broke the silence "Are you going to tell me where I can find Phoenix?"

The tied figure just mumbled, a simple incoherent noise.

A fist came out of the darkness landed squarely on the jaw of the tied figure. Their head snapping to the side "Tell me where she is?" the voice shouted.

"Above us" whispered the tied figure.

Above the room Kate's eyes snapped open in shock as loud bangs broke through the night air, Sections of the roof gave way and fell into the building. Kate fell with the debris landed hard on the floor. Flood lights snapped on illuminating the warehouse, as Renadyne Tactical Teams slowly advanced forward their weapons trained on the new arrival.

Shaking her head trying to clear the cobwebs her ears ringing from the noise as she felt large hands grab her, Hauling her to feet as she came face to face with Dr James McManus that arrogant smirk adorning his face once more.

"Ahh Phoenix, How nice you to drop in" He said then turned to the hulking man mountain stood behind her clad entirely in black his pale skin and shock white hair almost glowing against the white flood lights. "Mason secure her to the slab, It's time to get to work"

"Sir"

Mason hauled Kate over to metal table, Before picking her up like she weighed almost nothing her slamming her down onto the table. The air forced out of her lung as metal bracelets snapping shut around her arms and legs. The table took on a blue glow a Renadyne Augment Power suppression system.

Snapping on a pair of surgical gloves, McManus smiled down at his latest capture before he ripped off her visor and mask revealing her face to the room. Her eyes burning with absolute hatred for the man hovering over her.

"Maybe you should of learned from the demise of your Mother, Little Beckett, To stay out of things that don't concern you" He sneered

Kate's body snapped in a violent movement against her bonds ready to tear him in two "Your see when I cut you clean in half motherfucker"

McManus furrowed his brow "Such foul language from such a beauty, But sadly my employer what's loose end tied up"

He lifted his hand, Letting her eyes catch a glimpse of the stainless steel scalpel in his hand.

Unknown to the occupants of Building 52, Above them hidden in the shadows of an upstairs control room. Rick eyes locked onto the prisoner secured onto the slab.

'This was a trap to lure her here, Renadyne wanted her from some reason' he whispered, Moving a hand up slowly to his ear spoke quietly. "Aria, Access Satellite Data, are there any other signatures in this building"

"Negative Sir, All heat signatures as located directly below you" Replied the AI.

Rick didn't reply, From behind his mask using his hawk like vision focused. He need to get her out of here before she ended up another one of the Dr James McManus's failed experiments.

Teasing the edge of her body armour with his surgeons knife, McManus asked "Your Mother had a file in her possession before her death it was never recovered, it is important therefore that to avoid your death to tell me the location of this file"

Kate smirked and lifted to her head, "Even if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't give it to you asshole"

McManus scowled as he pushed a button on the table as a sharp electrical current travelled through the young Augments body, Convulsing her mouth wide in a silent scream. Muscles locking against the current, Seconds past before he turned it off allowing her body to fall back to it's original position

"I hope you can see I'm not playing games Little Beckett, Tell me where the file is, I'll make this painless"

Kate's eyes flashed as her bonds snapped open, Reacting quickly knocked the scalpel out of the doctors hand sending it spinning into the as she nailed him with a solid right hook as she hopped off the table and raised her hand catching the blade. Quickly spinning it through her fingers threw it impaling the good doctor in the throat a fluid filled gargle came from his mouth eyes wide in panic.

"Rot in hell Bastard" Said Kate, gripped the back of McManus's head and forced the blade deeper into this throat ending his life. Taking a moment to relish in the death of McManus she didn't realise the Renadyne Tactical Teams ready their weapons to end her life.

High above in the control room, Rick acted first he hopped the rail and fell the distance to the floor landing in front of a surprised Kate. With his sudden arrival delaying the Tactical Teams advance by seconds it was all he needed. Slamming his closed fist into the floor as a large electrical shockwave filled the room as giant arcs of lightning rebounded off each of the walls. Human Bodies sent flying screams of pain filled the air.

Soon the energy wave died down as Rick stood to his full height, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have all been a wonderful audience. But that's all we have time for tonight we'll see you next time" he joked.

From her Standing position, Kate observed the new arrival. Who was he, Where did he come from the unspoken questions racing through her mind. Suddenly her eyelids became heavy as her vision greyed out she collapsed to the floor.

Rick turned noticing her drop, Picked her up throwing her over shoulder and dashed toward the newly created hole in the exterior wall making his escape followed closely behind by the Renadyne teams who opened fire. Bullets ricocheting off every hard surface.

Time to seriously get out of dodge.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

Update time, I hope you all enjoy. I would just like to say a big thank you too all those that reviewed, favourite and followed. It means the world to me.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 5

Breathing heavily, The dead weight of Kate thrown over his shoulder. Rick dashed across the empty landscape of the abandoned navy yard. He crashed through the broken of an empty warehouse, His eyes darted assessing his surroundings the warehouse was filled high level gantries and walkways the lower sections filled with debris as the ground floor was loaded with rusty shipping containers.

This was perfect, he knew he couldn't take care of the Renadyne Teams not with out endangering his unconscious cargo. Moving into the Container Maze wrenched open a door, The metal screaming in protest after so many years of idleness. Gently lowering Kate to the floor he propped her up against the wall moving a stray hair from his face, His eyes took in her beauty even in such an unconscious state her features shone with such determination and strength.

Standing to feet, He moved outside of the container and pushed the door shut, He reared his fist back and punched the metal leaving and rather large dent. A marker to know where he left her. His head turned reacting to the sound of voices and his eyes noticed the glow of powerful halogen torches.

He jumped to the top of the nearest container. He hid in the shadow of a container stack as the voices grew closer.

"Find them, they couldn't of gotten far" The man mountain Mason shouted into his radio, with the death of McManus he was placed in command.

The Tactical Team moved through the maze, Torch light shining into the darkness.

Rick moved the edge as two armed men passed by, He jumped down landing without a sound. He pulled his sword slowly as the tail end man turned his light strike with reflective side of the blade blinding him momentarily he fell in a spray of blood as the sharp edge ran through him. The lead trained his sights and fired a single shot, Rick narrowly avoided the bullets path before the arc of his blade cut his throat ending his life.

To the other Tac Team members the gunshot reverberated throughout the expansive warehouse, As they all raced to the location.

Outside Mason shouted into the radio, "Shot fired, All teams report"

"Team One, Moving to location"

"Team Two, Moving to location"

Back inside, Rick jumped climbing the container stack, Clearing the area for a trap to be sprung.

A Team of six advanced to the prone bodies of there comrades, "Commander Mason, Reporting men down, two dead sir" The team leader said into his radio mic

"This aint no normal Augment LT" said one of the team aiming his weapon high looking for the threat.

The now identified Lieutenant then turned the dead body over, revealing a stubby metal cylinder with a flashing red light hidden under his body.

A Grenade

A second past as an explosion ripped through the area, wiping out the first responders as rusty container were thrown into the air. The weakened metal twisting with the force as the pressure wave blew out the remaining windows.

Light from the fire illuminated Rick's metal face mask as he moved back into the shadows, Jumping down and found himself in a corridor like space between the containers as two Tac Team members appeared at either end there weapons trained.

"On you knees Augment, hands on your head" Shouted one of the gunmen.

Rick complied, placing his hands on his head and fell to his knees. The Tac Team member then slinged his weapon and moved in covered by his partner.

As soon as his hands touched Rick's hands, He was enveloped in flame as his body became a glowing mass as he screamed in agony before collapsing to the floor. His partner was so shocked he didn't noticed Rick clamp a hand around his throat the same heat that ended his partner's life was now taking his.

Through eyes of his mask Rick watched the life drained from the eyes of the Team Member. He took no pleasure in taking life, But when your's is at risk you will do what is necessary to survive. Minutes past as he let the now almost mummified body drop to the floor

Outside in the passenger seat of an SUV, Mason pushed his radio button "All Teams Report" no reply, complete silence "I say again all Team Report"

Silence, until a voice broke over the frequency

"I'm sorry your Team Members are unavailable at the moment, Can I take a message"

Mason stared the device "Who is this?" he asked

"I think you know who this is Mason"

Mason growled in fury, He recognised that voice "Shadow, I knew it was you" Mason said climbing from vehicle "Now hand over the Augment and I won't take immense pleasure in grinding your bones dust"

Rick laughed down the radio, Around him the dead bodies of five Tac Team members the last remaining that had entered the warehouse. "Calm down buddy, I think you might need anger management"

Mason screamed as he crushed the plastic radio with his immense strength and advanced towards the warehouse. It wasn't long before he was then thrown backwards as the building was ripped apart by a large explosion debris flying in all directions as a tower of flame rose into the air. The explosive force had Mason impacting the side of the SUV flipping it over.

As the flames died down, The previously empty naval yard looked like a warzone.

Rick loaded the still unconscious woman into the backseat of a Renadyne SUV and climbed into the drivers side, Stating the engine and driving away. Rejoining the New York Streets and making his way back to Manhattan.

Pulling into an alleyway he cut the engine and turned in his seat, He pressed a button located at the back of his neck as the metal plates of his mask retracted revealing his dirt covered and sweaty features, a shiver ran down his spine as his skin was exposed to the coolness of the air.

Unknown to Rick, Kate's eyes had snapped open as her eyes focused. Turning her head slightly saw an unknown figure sitting in the drivers seat. He slowly pulled a Kunai blade from her thigh and sat up holding the blade to the mans throat.

"Who are you" She asked

Rick didn't flinch as a trickle of blood ran down his skin "A Friend, I mean you no harm"

Kate eyed him, Sensing no deceit "Get out of the car slowly"

Rick complied opening the door as she did the same placing her blade to the region of his back where his kidneys are located. "Like I said, I'm a friend and someone who can help you" he said

Kate moved around his body and pressed her blade to his throat "I don't need your help, I didn't need it back their either" She said with a growl moving her blade closer "I can do this on my own".

"Are you sure" Replied Rick, his bright blue eyes staring into her hazel's

They were then interrupted by the high pitched sound a policy siren as a black charger arrived as the driver climbed out. A fired a single shot, A sleep dark struck Rick in the back the fast reacting drug taking him in seconds as he dropped the ground.

"Are you OK Chica"

Kate looked up, A medium height Latino man with short hair and a smirk, Javier Esposito fellow Augment and one of Kate's oldest friends.

"I'm fine Javi, Thanks for the assist"

The passenger of the charger then arrived, A pale skinned, finely dressed Irish American Kevin Ryan, Who like Javi was a fellow Augment and friend "Getting into a lot of trouble again Beckett" said Ryan

"Yeah well, If didn't who would keep you two busy" quipped Kate

The three friends then hauled up the knocked out Rick and threw him into the boot of the charger as they climbed in "Were heading back, Captain Gates wants a debrief" said Javi

Kate nodded as turned to stare out the window, Just who was her saviour.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

An update for everyone.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favourite and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 6

A scent of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils, Rick's eyes snapped open as he found himself strapped down to metal table his ankles and wrists bound by secure metal bracelets.

The non-descriptive windowless room, gave no answers to his location. But the sleep agent they used certainly left him with a nice reminder, A killer headache

"So this is what I get for helping" He murmured setting his head back down.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, unaware to the cooperation going on outside.

The corner office of the penthouse offering expansive views over Midtown Manhattan, behind a modern glass desk sat former NYPD Captain Victoria Gates. A Former rising star in the NYPD and as a Detective she fell foul of a Renadyne covert operation, Rather than risk a public enquiry the NYPD simply sacrificed her essentially throwing her to wolves. Since that day she has made her mission to destroy Renadyne.

Setting up in this corner office it wasn't long before she drafted in Esposito and Ryan, Who she discovered were Augments of the Renadyne's Genetic Programs. This led finally to Kate Beckett joining them another augment, Gates saw the same intense hatred in Beckett that she held for Renadyne.

"So which one you wants to go first" Gates asked

Kate sighed before speaking "It was a trap Sir, McManus was their he wanted information about a file belonging to my Mother"

"Do we know what the file contained"

"No Sir, I can only imagine it was damming evidence against Renadyne"

"What about the man that Esposito sleep darted"

"We've haven't had a chance to identify him yet, But Lanai is on her way in to run a physical on him" Esposito explained shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Alright, let's find out a little bit more about our guest" Gates said standing from her desk.

A hour later the four stood infront of a plasma screens the first showing the restrained prisoner the second showing his vital signs. The door to the holding room opened as a short caramel skinned women her black hair tied up and wearing blue scrubs

"Lanie, What do we have" Asked Beckett he arms crossed

"Well quite as surprise girl" Said Lanie plugging in a flash drive the plasma screen, "He's an Augment like you three, But he's nothing like I have even seen, His Muscles have been interlayed with a titanium mircofibre it makes then stronger, recover faster than any human, His bone structure is denser and stronger than that of a human. A snapshot of his brain function show synaptic response faster than anything I have ever seen"

"Was he a Renadyne Augment?" Ryan asked

Lanie folded her arms across her chest matching Beckett's look "I can't tell but he's certainly no normal Augment and he's not talking"

"Well let's see how he does talking to me" Beckett said striding into the room.

"She's moody today!" Lanie noted

Ryan and Esposito fed the birds "She's unhappy about the help"

Lanie just rolled her eyes their antics before walking away.

Inside the room, Rick's eyes slowly opened as he heard the door shut. His nose catching a scent of cherry, Pure beauty.

"Any chance of some room service, I could really use a steak"

Beckett moved further into the room "How did you know about the Navy Yard" she asked

"So no steak then" Rick quipped before switching gears "I had Aria hack Renadyne Servers for information, You see just like you I made a vow to end the Renadyne corrosive ambitions"

Beckett walked to the edge of the table and stared down into his blue eyes, Their was something nagging at the back of her mind "Why did you help me?" She asked

"Because I you I see myself, revenge forged through pain and the change to get those that caused it, Like I said I can help you achieve your goal"

"You don't know the first thing about me"

Rick cleared this throat, "Well by your accent, no bridge or tunnel. So it means Manhattan which means money. You had options I'm guessing Stanford, But something happened you lost someone, someone close. Your drive had you dropping out and that same drive lead to Renadyne. Who by their methods turned to you into a weapon for their use. But they couldn't defeat that drive that revenge, You escaped and has been trying to end them ever since"

Kate turned her head, Her eyes shining with unshed tears "Cute trick, I'll leave you and your theories"

As soon as she exited the room she slumped against the door, hugging her knees to her chest, In thirty seconds he picked apart her life. Soon her tears dried as she walked towards the Captains Office.

"Beckett" Gates shouted "Cora has found an identity for our mystery man, His name is Richard Castle. CEO and Founder of Knight Industries"

"Knight Industries"

Cora O'Neill popped up from behind Gates's desk, with atypical nerd glasses and frizzy black hair, Shorts and a grey 'Nerds Rule The World' tshirt spoke. She was the teams computer expert and all things technical "I ran facial recognition it barely took any time at all"

Gates turned in her chair as Espo and Ryan entered "It appears we are holding a valuable resource which we would foolish not to use"

"Captain your not suggesting what I think your suggesting are you?" Beckett asked eyes wide

"I am Beckett, This could be our change to end Renadyne" Said the Captain

She then pointed to the door as it opened, revealing a smiling Richard Castle.

"So when do we start"

* * *

This was hard me to write, Not sure why!

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

An update for everyone.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favorites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 7

Rage, Complete unbridled rage was rolling off William Bracken in waves he just finished reading the latest after action report sent to him by Renadyne. He had to find a way to end this, It all started with Johanna Beckett. Bracken thought that with her death this would be over and he could proceed with his plan. His ultimate plan to seize power those wish to rise up against him.

Standing from his chair and walking to towards the window gazing out over the Washington skyline, Shoving his hand into pants pocket pulling his Iphone and pressing it to his ear.

"Senator" Said a female voice on the end of the line.

"Storm I need you to fly to New York meet with Flare and await instructions"

"Of course Senator"

The line disconnected, leaving a smirking Bracken 'The hunter has now become the Hunted' He thought.

Another location, somewhere in the southern United States. A women dressed head to toe in black a contrast to her shock white hair and cold blue eyes, shoving her phone into her pocket pressed the muzzle of her H&amp;K USP into the neck of a tied kneeling man.

"Sorry I'm going to have to cut this short, But the Chairman sends his regards"

With a muffled scream from her victim, she pulled the trigger ending his life. She turned as his lifeless body dropped the ground, Her partner a short hair man with jeans, tan boots and beaten brown leather jacket and bright red hair smirked "Your getting colder each and every time Storm"

The newly identified Storm glared at him, not bothering to respond to his abject humour "Come on, The Senator wants us in New York" she said.

"Alright, The Big Apple"

The two walked off into the night, leaving the body to the wildlife.

Back in the Penthouse, Rick stood motionless at the one of the large windows looking out over the city. He has just experienced the older bother lectures from Ryan and Esposito who in no uncertain terms said if he did anything to endanger Beckett with his presence or actions there would be severe consequences.

Rick just nodded dumbly, He understood crystal clear.

He felt the air change around him as the vibrant smell of cherry's assaulted his senses once more. Kate silently appeared next to him handing him a cup of coffee, He took sip and hummed in appreciation it was perfect.

Taking a sideways glance "How did you..."

Beckett interrupted "Your not the only one with powers you know"

"Touché, Touché" Rick said as silence descended between the duo, Rick broke this and spoke "Look I'm sorry about earlier, Why don't we start again. Hi I'm Richard Castle most people call me Rick"

Beckett smirked, His sincerity was a welcome change to the arrogant jackass display of earlier "Katherine Beckett, Most people call me Kate or Beckett"

A silence descended between them again, Two sets of eyes staring out into the City. Again it was Castle the one to break it. "So where should we start in regards to this file?" He asked

"I'm not sure, When my Mother died my Father had everything put into the storage and it's remained their ever since"

"I think that would be a good place to start looking" Said Castle.

Kate nodded, "I think so, But why don't we start fresh tomorrow. You can sleep here tonight it's not much but it's all we have" Said Beckett tucking a stray hair behind her ear almost shy.

Castle smiled "Thank you, I think I can make do"

The pair exited the office and walked down the hall. Kate opened the door to simple bunk room with a desk, cot bed, pillow and blanket.

"Well goodnight Castle"

"Goodnight Beckett"

Sharing a glance at each other before Beckett closed the door. Castle settled on the bunk and before long his eyes closed and he was asleep.

As the door clicked shut, Beckett ran a hand through her long brunette tresses sighing her retired to her own bunk room. Thought of Richard Castle racing through her mind.

The next morning navigating New York Morning Traffic, A Black Audi A5 pulled into the underground parking lot of Big Saving Storage. Exiting the vehicle Castle and Beckett shared a look, Each dressed in Civilian clothes but still armed with knives and handguns. Each proficient with these as they were powers.

They stepped into the grey coloured hallway, Each storage locker was painted a bright yellows. After what seemed like hours in this maze they arrived at Locker 41319. Inserting the key into the lock and pushing the door up. Castle flipped the switch with the lights on they stepped inside before sliding the door shut, giving them some degree of privacy.

His eyes scanning the array of stacked boxes, "So where should be start?"

Beckett walked over to stack in the back corner, "Each one these are labelled by date, This stack was for the months before my Mother's death"

Each taking a box and opening it up, taking up residence on the floor Beckett pulled open as large stack of papers as Castle took a seat on an old office chair taking his own stack.

An hour passed with very little said only the rustle of paper being heard, "What happened to you mother if you don't mind me asking"

Beckett sighed, "It was back in 1999 my father and I were waiting in a restaurant in Mid-town my father had just won a big criminal case we were celebrating, My Mother had to finish some paperwork at the office and said she would meet us there. But she never arrived. We got home to find and NYPD detective waiting for us. My Mother was found in a allay stabbed to death. The subsequent investigation attributed it to random gang violence, No charges were filed and no arrest made. A cold case, It wasn't long before I started to look into the details I wanted to know what happened. One night I was abducted by a Renadyne Capture Team. They turned me into an Augment to keep me quiet, They thought that by doing this it would keep the investigation cold. My Mother was investigating them at the time of her death, However I escaped and was rescued by Espo and Ryan. I made a vow that I would make Renadyne pay for what they did and to this day I'm still trying"

Rick stayed silent during Kate's explanation, He understood the loss of a parent. But the look of sadness he saw on her face made his resovle even stronger, He would make his mission to help in anyway he could.

"I understand you know!"

Kate looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"My Mother died in a Thretre fire when i was 8, I lived in an orphanage until i was 14 when i was taken by a Foster Family" Rick said lacing his fingers together "I was so happy, I was going to have a home, But it was front i was taken by Renadyne and placed into and Augment program they tried to make me the perfect weapon. However it failed they cut me from the program and tossed me back onto te streets"

Kate stayed quiet as he told his story, 'He's more like me than i thought'

Rick continued "But the augments weren't a failure, When i was 16 i got my first job, Investing a little bit of money turned me in a millionaire over night, Soon it turned to billions i started Knight Industries to counter Renadyne and like you made it my mission to end them" he finished raising his head "More alike than you thought right"

Nodding dumbly which then turned to a small smile, "Get back to work Castle"

Another hour passed before Rick came across the something strange a poem hidden in some legal briefs "Kate take a look at this"

Getting to her feet they both stared at the note

_Here lies my final stand_

_My final ray of hope for all mankind_

_In liberty lies truth_

_May truth set the world free._

"What do you think it means?" Asked Rick

Kate thought for a moment, Then suddenly her mind was flooded with memories. A little girl holding her mothers standing pointing at the statue of Liberty.

_"Momma, What does it mean"_

_"It shows Freedom, Hope, Truth. Liberty lies in truth"_

_"But what does that mean" asked the the little girl._

_"You're know someday Baby"_

Flashing back, Kate took a gasping breath "Liberty Island, We need to got to Liberty Island"

Rick looked confused as Kate rushed towards the door, lights off and slamming the shutter down as Rick exited.

"Kate, How do you know we have to go to Liberty Island"

Stopping at a set of double doors, she turned to Rick and fire again burning in the hazel eyes and a small smile gracing her features "My Mom told me"

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favorites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would also like to send a big thank you to those fans that did all of the above.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

A big Chapter Update with some of Action for my Fans :D

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for attended our demonstration today" exclaimed Bracken as he stood at a podium inside what appeared to be a large and empty warehouse, "Today Renadyne Industries will exhibit it's latest creation the Titan ACX-1 Combat Robot. It will change the face of battle and wars to come, No longer will we be sending the fighting men and women of the US Armed Forces to die in battle" He said as he directed the crowd towards the warehouse floor as a Black humonoid shaped robot appeared, It's single red glowing eye giving it a menacing look.

The crowd then retreated to a common bunker that far end of the expansive warehouse, Getting a good lock through viewing ports as tech's began the test.

Two turrets then appeared and fired, The ACX quickly dodged and dashed forward shouldering it's assault rifle as it fired , Shredding the turret as the battle bot jumped and spun through the air firing again shredding the second turret.

It then advanced as numerous targets appeared, Each the silhouette of soldiers. With precise and rapid fire destroying each target. It then advanced to the next stage as two much large turrets appeared, The ACX reacted raising it's arms and two small guided missiles appeared from retractable plates in it's forearms and fired the tiny explosive charges blew the turrets appear.

Bracken was smirking, This was a flawless performance. Just the kind of good news he needed, "Now for the final test for today, The ACX will take hold of that sniper rifle and destroy this single and final target" Said Bracken as a bright red target appeared in front of them.

One of the present Defence Contractors spoke up a shakey tone to his voice, "Senator, what happens if your bot misses?" He asked

The New York Senator just laughed at this statement, "The ACX does not miss"

At the far end of the room, The Battle Bot shouldered a Barrett M82 .50 Calibre Sniper and took aim. With on board targeting it had no need to look down the scope.

A deafening bang was heard, Before the sound even reached the attending crowd in the bunker a single bullet hole appeared in the head of the target. A perfect shot, Bracken almost laughed in glee but quickly composed himself and turned the group of techs monitoring there creation. "Ok shut it down"

The tech's complied as the ACX went into safe mode.

Test Completed

Bracken then stood to his full height "Ladies and Gentlemen this concludes our test for today, Please follow my assistant to the conference room I shall be joining you all in a few moments"

The attending group filed out.

Bracken heard the door open as a stepped into the room, in a finely tailored grey suit, perfectly styled hair and brilliant white smile. His name Dr Steven Jacobson, head of Renadyne Robotics "So I trust our latest masterpiece performed as expected" said Jacobson

"Indeed Dr, How long before mass production can begin" He asked

Jacobson smiled, "Almost immediately Senator, We are simply awaiting a shipment of Titanium Alloy from our plant in Washington State to be delivered"

"Excellent, Please keep me apprised of our progress" Said Bracken

The good doctor simply smiled and nodded before exiting the room, Pulling his phone and sent a text.

Project Lazarus: Stage One Complete

Once sent, he exited the testing warehouse stepping into the brilliant sunshine of upstate New York.

Cold wind and even colder spray, This was the situation Rick and Kate found themselves in as the stood at the railing of the Liberty Shuttle. The daily boat ride that took fare paying passengers out to Liberty island.

The Green Lady Liberty soon loomed overhead as they approached, the boat docking on the jetty. As they disembarked and approached the visitors centre. The mid morning sunshine now hanging high in the sky as a crisp sea air blew through.

Rick then turned to Kate as they both took in the sight, Of one of America's most recognisable landmarks. "So where should we start looking?" He asked

Kate thought for a moment, He eyes scanned the 93 metre tall structure until her eyes fell on the torch. A light of freedom, used to guide those to a new life, a symbol of hope. "The torch, That's where we need to start" She said.

Rick justed nodded and followed. The pair entered the structure at the base and started to make the long climb to the top.

Rick stopped on halfway up a staircase winded, But more for dramatic effect "You know the French could've at least installed and elevator when they gave this to us" he whined

Kate stopped on the next landing and rolled her eyes, "Come on old man, you can do better than this"

"Hey not so much of he Old Man"

Giving him another eye roll and a headshake, Kate took on the next staircase. Rick followed still whining.

Soon they were at the crown, The viewing windows at the top of Lady Liberty's head. They both took a look for nostalgia shake an then took spiral staircase to the torch. Another minute past as the pair stood at Liberty Islands highest point.

"So now what?" Asked Rick.

Placing a finger and tapping her chin, she took another minutes to think. "It would of been hidden too ensure it's safety, Start looking for any cracks or fill ins, any clue"

It wasn't long before Rich noticed something carved into the copper material, A lone symbol, Rubbing his thump over the indentation clearing any debris, It was the Latin symbol for 'K', "Kate come take a look at this" He called.

Kate appeared from around the otherside as they both stared at the symbol, Rick leaned down and ran his fingertips underneath a copper plate, Soon he registered and object contained in an air tight plastic bag, It was a single USB flash drive.

"Castle, This must be it. What my mother wanted us to find it" Kate said smiling.

Making there way down from the torch, joining the masses of tourists as they exited the structure. They soon hopped onto the boat back to the island, Standing at the railing it was as time slowed. The hairs on his neck stood up as he turned peering through the masses he saw a young woman with shock white hair the moved in the breeze, Cold blue eyes locked to his before disappearing as time returned to his its normal speed.

That sense of foreboding never left him as he climbed into the drivers seat of the A5. Pulling way from the curb and joining New York traffic.

Kate was staring at the USB like it was made of gold, This was a connection to her Mother. The last thing he had done before she died. She glanced at Rick who eyes were transfixed on the reveiw mirror.

"You ok Castle?" she asked

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned about that SUV that's followed us through the last three turns" said Castle

Kate turned in her seat looking through the rear window, She saw a black SUV weaving through traffic.

Three cars behind them, With Flare driving Storm reached into the passenger footwell and pulled a Kriss Vector sub machine gun with a scope and silencer. With little regard for the daytime traffic leaned half her body out of the window and fired.

From the passenger seat Kate saw them and shouted, "Castle, She's armed"

"Hang on"

Rick downshifted and mashed his foot on the gas, The Audi growled in anger as it roared off a few stray rounds striking the trunk. Rick spun the wheel as the back end slid drifting around a wide corner correcting before striking on coming traffic.

The SUV followed gunning it's engine as Storm kept her aim steady firing again.

Rick swerved as Kate reached into his Leather Jacket pulling a black Baretta M9, The US Military spec version of classic Italian handgun. Turning in her seat once again and leaning it out of the window she fired.

Storm leaned back inside the interior of the SUV as two round struck the wind screen sending spider web cracks out across it's surface leaving two clear bullet holes in the passenger seat. The white haired woman narrowly avoided the kill shots by sliding into the passenger footwell.

"When we catch up that Bitch is mine" Growled Storm.

In the drivers seat, Flare just smirked "So I'm stuck with the old man"

Kate leaned back into the window as, Rick downshifted again taking another turn. "Nice shootin Tex" he joked.

Kate rolling her eyes, noticed a multi Storey carpark up ahead "Rick go in, We'll never lose them out here"

Getting her reasoning pretty quickly, He turned the wheel and pulled in. He quickly drove up the levels before finding a space in the shade. The duo climbed out each armed and awaiting their pursuers.

The black SUV only a few minutes behind saw the Audi pull in here, The two hired guns scanned the area looking for their prey. Flare noted a glint of silver up ahead the glint of a bullet hole in the truck hatch of a Black Audi A5. Pulling to a stop they climbed out each grabbing their weapons as they tracked ahead.

In the distance, behind cover Rick looked over at Kate "The girls yours, I'll take the red head"

Kate nodded as she checked the chamber of her M9, find a round chambered "Be careful Castle, These two look different"

"Hey I'm always careful"

Rolling her eyes, The pair split up each drawing their opponent away from each other.

Storm held her KRISS Vector up staring through the scope, He cold eyes saw movement and fired the distinctive thump of silenced round echoed through the concrete space. Getting closer to the movement

A Black leather jacket flapping on a car wing mirror, Storm lowered her weapon until a heeled boot sent it flying and a solid punch knocked her head through a nearby car window. Storm screamed in rage pulled herself out of the broken glass and threw her own punch. Kate stepped back avoiding the strike and sent a kick the assassins mid-section.

Storm caught the kick and threw her own punch, Kate took the punch on her jaw snapping her head to the side. But remaining upright jumped from her standing leg the toe of her boot catching Storm under the chin backflipping through the air as the white haired girl flew backwards landing hard onto the concrete. Kate landed in a crouch as she awaiting the next attack.

Storm coughed and she he kipped up to her feet and spat a glob of blood to the ground, "I'm impressed, Your file doesn't do you justice Phoenix"

Kate narrowed her eyes and took a stance windmilling her arms she she curled her fingers "Come" Her only response.

On a partially full upper Level carrying a SPAS 12 shotgun in his hands, Flare advanced slowly eyes scanning for any threat. He stopped suddenly when he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed into his neck, He turned his head slightly as saw Castle glaring a SIG-226 in his hand.

"Move and I'll give you another hole to breath out of"

Flare just smirked, as he dropped his weapon and spun, He locked up Castles wrist and quickly disarmed him the gun skitting across the floor. The two battled for dominance each staring into the others eyes as moments passed no clear winner, Castle just pushed him away as he shed his jacket tossing it to the ground showing his straining muscles under a black t-shirt.

Flare did the same throwing his jacket away and ran forward, Castle anticipated this lifted the red headed man off his feet and slamming him into the ground. He then started to the land accurate and vicious shots to the assassins ribs knocking the air from his lungs. This stopped when Flare raised his foot and knocked Castle back. Rolling back to his feet Castle dashed forward and with a vicious roundhouse kick sent the red head flying through a windshield.

Groaning Flare pulled himself out, and spat blood to the ground. "That all you got old man" he sneered

Rick huffed "What's with all the jokes about my age"

Flare screamed, As he grabbed Rick by the head with both hands unleashed the rising knee's to the midsection. Rick blocked with even stronger elbows and knocked his attackers hands away before landing vicious right and left hooks, He toe poked Flare supporting leg sending him down to one knee before he focused his eyes and with one final and vicious kick sent the red headed assassin down to the concrete his head cracking against the hard surface blood pooling underneath him.

Job done Rick picked the lock of a nearby Cadillac and pushed the dead body of Flare into the truck and shut it, Rick then jogged and grabbed his jacket and retrieved his weapon. Sliding it back into it's holster went to find Kate.

Kate was starting to go lightheaded as Storm tightened her grip on a steel cable he had wrapped around the brunettes neck, Slowly choking the life from her. Kate grit her teeth willing her body to fight against this.

"Come on Bitch, Pass out you know you want to" Storm growled into her ear.

Kate growled as she got a finger under the cable, which then became a second, then her whole hand as he forced the cable to loosen. Getting back to a vertical base turned and headbutted the white haired woman as blood sprayed through her white hair and down her face. Kate kicked her away as hand went to her throat rubbed away the soreness.

Storm got back to her feet as she pulled a knife from her boot, Kate countered pulling an extendable baton from behind her back and blocked the bladed strike before the weighted metal baton impacted her head. With Storm reeling wobberly on her feet, Kate jumped with an accurate roundhouse kick knocked her out as she landed on the hood of a car.

No longer a threat.

Kate placed her hands on her knees as she took big gulps of air into her lungs. She grabbed her jacket and slid her arms into the sleeves as Castle joined her.

"Wow remind me never to piss you off"

Kate smirked "You should know that already Castle, Come on let's interrogate this one back at the penthouse"

The Duo grabbed the unconscious assassin tying her with zip ties, She was then slid into the truck of the Audi. Climbing in and starting the engine they departed back to the Penthouse, With new leads to follow.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Oh if anyone gets the Chuck Norris reference let me know :D

Knight Rider Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

An update for everyone.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favorites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_(Italics: Flashbacks)_

* * *

Chapter 9

A splash of water, as droplets caught the florescent light above. Kate placed her arms either side of the basin as he breathed hard into the wet surface below, Light flashed behind her eyes as memories came surging back.

Though blurred vision the smell and taste of copper flooding her senses, blood draining from her mouth as she lay strapped to a metal table, straps securing her down she could hear voices in the distance.

_Are you sure she can be controlled' Said one._

_II assure you Senator, The procedure has been a complete success. The tests show her augments as now fully integrated into her body" Said another_

_Kate heard the footsteps draw closer as she turned her head, Her clammy skin seizing to the cold metal table beneath. _

_The Figure then leaned down and whispered into her ear 'Welcome to Renadyne, Little Beckett'_

Kate snapped to the real world as she lifted her head, Her visage reflecting in the mirror as more memories came flooding back.

_Standing on practice mats, surrounded by men dressed in white Gi's. The first then attacked, Kate crouched her trailing leg sweeping the man off his feet, A second attacked he was soon dispatched with a kick to the sternum and rising knee to the face. _

_For a full 20 minutes Kate took on opponent after opponent, until the broken bodies of over 50 men lay at her feet groaning in pain_

_She turned the sound of clapping, Her eyes fell onto the sight of Senator William Bracken an evil smirk gracing his face. He approached still clapping that stopped when Kate's head connected with his in a vicious headbutt. She remained silent as she was tackled by security as dragged back to her cell. _

_Her screams pieced the night air, A punishment._

Kate held her head, the pain becoming too intense, The memories too much "Make it stop, Make it Stop" She whispered

_"You are a weapon, Renadyne's Weapon, My Weapon_" Said Bracken's voice, echoing in her mind.

Shaking her head side to side eyes clenched shut.

Then it stopped, Her hazel eyes open wide. Her fist embedded in the mirror above the basin as droplets of blood dripped down the white surface below. Taking a deep breath she removed her hand as she picked a large shard of glass from her knuckle and tossing it away.

A knock at the door broke the silence "Kate? You OK?"

It was Castle.

"Yeah I'm fine Castle, What's up?" She asked trying to hide the shake that was present only moments ago.

Outside the bathroom door, Castle replied "We ready to interrogate that assassin you whooped"

"I'll be their in a minute"

The interrogation room of the penthouse, A windowless grey room with a single overhead light dimmed for dramatic effect. A single metal chair in the middle of the room, Storm was now secured to this chair by metal cuffs. Around her neck a Knight Industries Augment Suppression System.

The Renadyne Assassin lifted her head her eyes now visible from behind the Vail of white hair, Her eyes fell upon Kate hatred burning in them.

"You Bitch, Uncuff me so I can show you what it means when you mess with me" Snarled the white haired woman.

Kate rolled her eyes, "That's not going to happen, Now talk! Who sent you?"

"I not tell you a thing Bitch, I'll never talk" She screamed fighting against her bonds.

Kate folded her arms shooting Castle as sideways glance, He nodded and walked over the black case that rested on the floor. Inside was an Injector gun and three vials of liquid. Loading a vial into the gun. Rick approached the bound woman "This is Hyoscine-pentothal, Its a neural inflammatory, It will feel like every nerve ending in your body is on fire"

"What ever" Storm said defiantly

"The way I see it you have two options, 1. You can answer question and tell us what we need to know. 2. I inject this and you feel pain like nothing you've ever felt before"

"Do it, I'm still not tell you a thing"

Rick shook his head and plunged the flat end of the gun into Storms neck a hiss sounded and within seconds the drug took effect.

High pitched screams could be heard from inside the interrogation room, As Storm divulged all her secrets.

With the interrogation over, Rick and Kate joined the Captain, Espo and Ryan at the central computers as they compiled the new information.

"It shows that Renadyne has been very active lately, Numerous and very large transaction have been filtering in from all over the world, However their are no records as to where this money is going once it reaches Renadyne's accounts" Ryan explained swiping his fingers across he surface of a smart board.

Espo was next "We've also run the list of names. Over half of this list is dead, Scientists and experts in the fields of Chemistry, Robotics, explosives, and computer science, All found murdered in the last six months"

Rick pondered this, "Esposito, Was their any record as to these groups involvements at Renadyne?"

Epsosito shook his head, "No, their's not even evidence they even worked for Renadyne"

Kate stepped forward her eyes scanning over each deceased persons mug shot, "It's a clean up list, Whatever these people were doing Renadyne didn't want the secret being leaked"

Espo swiped his finger on the smartbaord as two other pictures appeared "Well the list isn't complete Dr Mark Kelly an expert in the field of Artificial Intelligence and Jason Hawkins a former Computer Hacker who now works as a professional Systems Security Officer for Fortune 500 companies are still unaccounted for"

Gates folded her arms, "We need to make it a priority to find these two, If Renadyne get to them first we may never unravel this mystery"

"Dr Kelly's last known whereabouts is listed as Miami, Florida while Hawkins Los Angeles, California"

Gates nodded, "Esposito and Ryan, Head down to Miami and see if you can locate Dr Kelly, Bring him back to New York, Beckett and Castle head to Los Angeles and find this Mr Hawkins and do the same. Take precautions Renadyne will be hunting for these two as well"

The four Augments nodded, "I'll have two Jets waiting at Laguardia" Castle said

Grabbing their gear, Descending in the elevator the four loaded into the Audi before making the trip to Laguardia, Cutting the engine they climbed out as they caught sight of there transport

Sitting on the tarmac where two black and red Gulfstream G650's gleaming in the moonlight.

Espo whistled, "Damm Bro, remind me to ask what other toys you've got handy"

Rick chuckled while Kate rolled her eyes, Espo and Ryan taking the Jet to the left and Castle and Beckett taking the right Jet.

As the two jets taxied to take off, Inside make pairing jet the faces of Castle and Beckett appeared on the face of a Macbook Air Pro set up on the table "Espo, Ryan keep in contact and please be careful" said Beckett

"Will do Beckett, Stay safe you guys"

Castle fastened his seatbelt as the Jet Engines increased speed, He glanced over at the image silhouetted in the moonlight of Kate Beckett, Her head peering out of the small port window. He couldn't help but notice her beauty and strong determination and will to carry on. It was something he admired greatly and he would protect her from the enemies that were approaching the gate, approaching at a rapid pace.

The two Gulfstreams took the skies, Off to sunnier climes.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	10. Chapter 10

An update for everyone, also if anyone has seen lately it appears SOPA is back which means that our beloved may disappear. Please sign the partition so that we may continue to post our works for all to see.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favorites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 10

Silence. It hung in the air until a loud scream pierced through it, The jingling of chains and the long drawn out footsteps.

"You know if you just tell me what I want to know, This can stop I can end this" Said a man with a smooth bald head dressed in jeans, boots and brown leather jacket, In his hand a silver .50 Desert Eagle primed and ready.

Tied to an unended metal bed, a young augment blood streaming from numerous wounds. Blue eyes flowing with rage. The tape covering his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"Well if you don't want too tell me, it's you loss"

The bald man then pressed his left hand to his prisoners chest as it glowed an orange red. The bound man scream in agony as his body erupted in flames within seconds nothing was left by ash as bright red sparks blew through the air.

The bald man smirked and holstered his gun under his jacket, A strong vibration alerted him to his phone he reached in answered "Hello"

"Halcon, I have another assignment for you"

"Of course Senator"

"There files are being forwarded to you, I want there heads personally delivered to me"

"At Once Senator"

The call ending, Halcon pressed his email icon as the documents appeared and two grey photos of Richard Castle and Kate Beckett.

A smirk graced his face.

The heat of South Beach, Intense Humidity. That's what Esposito and Ryan found themselves in. Cruising in a white NIssan GTR courtesy of Castle incase of any trouble.

"Bro, Castle has to let me keep this car" Said Espo

Ryan his head rest against the rest looked over at this partner, "Dude, Castle's not going to let keep this car"

"We'll see"

Ryan laughed, "Now if Beckett asked him for a car, He'd definitely say yes"

"I know right, The goo goo eyes he was making at her and the hurricane that he is against a control freak like Beckett gonna be better than Shark Week"

The pair soon pulled into the underground parking garage of the south beach hi-rise the last known address of Dr Mark Kelly. Exiting the vehicle as they entered the elevator waiting the few minutes to reach the 15th floor.

As they exited and walked into the hallway, There shoes sinking into the soft carpet. Esposito pressed his back to the wall and noticed a the door required a keycard and 4 digit code.

"Hey Ryan, Do your thing"

Ryan kneeled down infront of the lock, Pressing a hand to the metal. From a young age Kevin Ryan was gifted with technology, That gift was noticed by Renadyne his augmentations allowed him control technology with a single touch. This performed under the guise of simple medical test performed with the consent of his parents.

Within seconds the lock sprang open and the code was cracked as he pushed the door open. "Nice Bro" Espo said stepping into the apartment.

The apartment was a wreck all of the furniture had been up-ended and blood patches were dotted all over the carpet.

"What the hell happened here" Ryan whispered.

Espo approached the dinner table as the sun streamed in through the large balcony doors. He touched his hand to coffee cup it was still warm.

"Ryan, Bro it's still warm this could of only happened in the last ten minutes" said Espo, He turned and saw Ryan standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Hey what's up?"

The scene infront of them could only be described as a bloodbath. The blood of Dr Kelly was strewn on the bed his body riddled with bullet holes, On the wall above his head written in blood clearly by Dr Kelly Himself was a single word.

_Lazarus_

"Well at least we found Dr Kelly" Ryan noted

Esposito shook his head and pulled his Iphone from his pocket, "Captain"

"Did you two find Dr Kelly" Said Captain Gates, With Cora and Lanie at the computer consoles back in New York.

"We did, But you might want to check the photo Ryan's sending"

Cora pulled up the photo displaying the scence the boys had discovered. "Esposito what's written on the wall"

"We're not sure Captain, We were hoping you could tell us"

Captain Gates nodded and signal Cora to get checking, "Alright get out of there, I call a friend I've got in MDPD"

Esposito tapped Ryan on the shoulder as he finished taking the final photo of bedroom, The pair exited closing the door behind them. Entering the elevator soon finding themselves in the parking garage climbing as they pulled awaying and drove out into the sunshine.

They were blissfully unaware their photo's were being snapped by a long range telephoto lenses, each shot getting a clear view of their face. Withing seconds the photo's were downloaded to a laptop and sent via secure and encrypted email to Renadyne's central servers.

The gulfstream touched down at a Knight Industries private Hanger at LAX, Beckett and Castle loaded up into a parked Audi RS5.

From the drivers seat, Beckett turned to Castle "What's this guys address?"

Castle consulted his phone, "5784 Vermont Avenue, Harbour City"

Forty five minutes later they had covered the 18 mile distance, As they pulled up outside the apartment building they exited the car.

"You ready Castle"

Castle nodded as he checked his SIG-226 holstered in his jacket, "Always" his simple reply

As the pair entered the building, with the intent of find Jason Hawkins. They didn't notice their photo's being snapped again with the same telephoto lenses. Soon enough they were uploaded to Renadyne's servers.

Back at LAX, A commercial flight landed as Halcon passed through the terminal building he appeared into the Los Angeles sunshine, He pulled his phone as he read a text it read accompanied with two photo's of Beckett and Castle.

_"5784 Vermont Avenue, Harbour City" _

Another sickening smirk graced the Renadyne assassins face as he climbed into the back of cab calling out his destination as it pulled away from the terminal.

This was trouble, and it was coming to find Castle and Beckett.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Also don't forget about SOPA 2014 it must be stopped

Knight Rider Alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

Update Time for everyone, A Bit longer with some nice action scenes.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favourites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 11

The inside of the apartment building matched the dingy exterior, paint was chipping off the walls as damp pressed through walls in the corners from ceiling to floor. Their footsteps could be heard through the empty hallways, Quietly stepping up the stairs to the third floor. They approached apartment ten and stood either side of the door frame, Rick pressed his hand to the peep hole as Kate banged the door.

"Jason Hawkins"

Inside the apartment, which was sparsely furnished and was littered with computer towers and computer monitors. Sitting a laz-e-boy chair as a wireless keyboard on his lap, Sat Jason Hawkins with shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, Wearing shorts and a grey tshirt that covered his slim body. His fingers were typing furiously on the keyboard as numerous screens flashed on the large widescreen monitor in front of him.

His head turned at the door bang, He approached the door he found the peephole dark 'Stupid Kids' he thought as he unlocked the chain link and opened the door. His eyes falling on a dropped dead gorgeous brunette and a large physically imposting man.

"Are you Jason Hawkins?" Kate asked

The young computer whiz nodded, "We need to talk" Rick said stepping into the apartment, followed closely by Kate.

"What are you exactly, Cops?. Because you sure don't look like LAPD"

"No were not Cops, But we are here to help you Jason" Kate said folding her arms, "We need you to tell us all about involvement with the Lazarus Project" Esposito and Ryan has informed the pair prior to their landing in LA about the evidence they had discovered in Miami.

Jason looked around nervously "Are you nuts! I spill my guts they spill my blood"

Rick spoke up after finishing a sweep of the room, "We can protect you Jason, But we need your help"

Jason scoffed, "You can forget it. The minute I talk I'm dead"

Kate turned too Castle, There eyes clearly showing a silent coversation "If you come with us Jason, We can make it worth you while"

A perverted smirk appeared Hawkins face, "An hour, me and you alone, A nice hotel room"

Castles fist tightened in anger, The nerve of this little punk.

Wait! Was he jealous.

He was but for the life of him couldn't figure out why, For the little time they had been paired together he was captivated her. The strength she displayed, her heart, her logical mind and her quick wit. There was something about Kate Beckett, Something that his head told him was a bad idea. But his heart told him something completely different.

He was broken from his inner thoughts when Kate spoke "That's not happening, Now listen you can either come with us willingly or I bounce you head off of the nearest wall and drag your unconscious ass and throw you in the trunk of our car"

Hawkins seemed to ponder this response, "Alright, Just let me get my stuff"

As Hawkins walked into another room, The silence that remained was soon broken by the rapid sound of gunfire as bullets ripped through the wall and sprayed the apartment. Both diving for cover, Kate pulled her M9 and Castle pulled his SIG-226 as peaked from behind their cover as the door flew open once the gunfire had stopped.

Halcon stepped though open door, A HK417 shouldered as his eyes scanned the room. "Come out to play little mouse, The cat would like it's dinner"

From behind a desk, Castle could see Beckett as she took cover behind the sofa. He signalled that he could create a diversion so that she could grab Hawkins and escape he would cover their retreat and meet them at the car.

From her cover, Beckett could see and clearly understood Castles signals. It pained her to leave them. For a moment questioned why it pained her, For the short time they had been working together she'd grown to like the warrior mixed with little kid persona. He was surprisingly helpful, Quickly pushing those feelings down and signalled back OK and made ready.

Castle took a breath as his finger flexed against the trigger, He then popped up from behid his cover and fired. Purposely missing his target so Kate could bolt.

Halcon dived for cover avoiding the incoming projectiles.

Kate burst through the bedroom door to find Hawking cowering by the bed, She grabbed him "We need another way out of here" she told him.

Hawkins replied a clear shake in voice, "The fire escape it leads to the alley"

Kate took him by the arm as he opened the window, The pair stepped though as they quickly descended the fire escape to the alleyway below.

Back in the Living room, Rick had moved to another covering position. He needed give Kate enough time to escape. He popped up again firing another three rounds as the intruder replied in kind the loud bangs of automatic fire shaking the walls.

"Come on, I want a challenge you can do better than this" Halcon shouted firing again, The bullets impacting the walls, shredding countless towers and monitors.

From his position, Rick reloaded as the slide of his SIG moved forward. He popped up and fired two rounds impacting just in front of the intruder as third clipped the metal post of a stack located directly behind his opponent. With it's support gone stack toppled landing directly on him.

Halcon was pressed to the floor under the weight of the falling materials, His 417 skitted across the wooden floor, He braced his arms and pushed his immense strength clearly displayed as he pushed the stack off his body. He got to vertical base to find Castle standing roughly 10 feet away careful not to get to close.

"Your smart, I'll give you that"

Castle tightened his hands on his weapon, Eyes cold as ice. "Who are you? Who sent you?" He asked

Halcon laughed, "My name is Halcon, I'll tell you the rest if you can beat me now throw the gun away let's settle this like Men"

Castles expression stayed in place, "What's to stop me from just shooting you right now and ending this"

Halcon just smirked "Because if you just shoot me, Your'll never find out who sent me"

"I have a pretty good idea, But you'll tell me what I want to know even if I have to beat it out of you" Castle stated as he dropped the magazine from the gun and pulled back the slide as the chambered round spun clearly and dropped the floor.

Halcon laughed, "Let's see you try"

Smirking as he took a stance, Castle slowly advanced forward as he aimed a kick at Halcon chest. Sending him back into the wall as the plaster cracked under the impact, Halcon replied as he unleashed a rapid succession of left and right hooks.

Castle avoided the strike dodging left and right, He noticed the speed pick up as he stepped back. He caught a fist and backhanded Halcon whose head snapped to the side, An evil smirk appeared on the assassins face. His hand then clamped around Castles throat and with an insane amount of strength picked him up and launched him across the room as he crashed into a table sending a computer equipment flying.

Gasping and coughing as he fought to get air back into the lungs, Castle pushed himself up to his knees only to receive a hand kick as Halcon aimed another kick to the ribs. Castle groaned in pain. He was then dragged to his feet and held in the air once again by the iron grip around his throat.

"Renadyne lied about you Mr Castle, I've fought tougher pre-schoolers" Halcon taunted as he tightened his grip on Castle throat.

From his suspended position, Castle felt his vision start to grey out, His minds eye then displayed vision of Kate. Her smile, Her laugh, Her Beauty, he made a promise to help her and he would keep that if it was the last thing he'd did in his life.

He lifted his right leg and rammed the heel of his boot into the bals mans forehead, The iron grip detached falling to the floor on his feet with a vicious roundhouse kick Halcon crashed into another shelf of computer parts. He was roughly pulled out as a punch snapped his head to the side and rising knee robbed him of breath. Castle wrapped his arms around Halcon and gut wrenched him into the air before throwing him down to the floor breaking the steel table underneath.

Dazed for a moment, Halcon hand searched blindly gripping a swipe he took a wild swing. Stepping back as he noticed the Renadyne henchman get to his feet tapping the pipe against his leg as blood ran down the side of his face.

"Finally a challenge, I have waited so long for a challenge"

Castle didn't respond as he wearily eyed the clearly insane man, His eyes this noticed the distinctive red glow of heat from Halcon hand as the steel pipe started to glow. He dodged left as his exposed skin felt the heat being generated.

"Hahahahaha, Come On!, Come On!"

Rick aimed another kick to Halcon midsection once again forcing the air from his lungs causing his body to bend forward from the impact, Without a second thought he grabbed the mans wrists and forced them back. The heated steel pipe entering the mans chest life a hot knife through butter, Halcon's eyes widened the seering pain almost too much for his brain to register.

"I win"

Halcon nodded as he slumped to the ground.

Rick too a step back and slumped to the floor himself, Gasping for breathe as he surveyed the damage around him the apartment was completely destroyed.

He ears then registered a metallic clungk as his eyes fell on the image of a M67 Fragmentation grenade rolled out of Halcon hand.

"God Dammit"

Rick jumped up and ran toward the large curved window and jumped, Just as a white flash exploded behind him.

In the drivers seat of the Audi on the other side of the street, Kate's fingers nervously tapped her worry for Castle increasing by the minute. 'It shouldn't of taken him this long' she thought.

"So pretty lady, Do you wanna have dinner with me" Hawkins asked still trying to flirt with Kate.

A roll of the eyes was her only response.

Then suddenly a large explosion ripped through the area, Quickly exiting the vehicle her eyes drawn the smoke now billowing from the apartment. Her eyes tracked a shadow falling through the smoke as Castle landed on the sideway he legs crouched he rolled forward getting to his feet quickly was calmly walking across the street.

Kate's eyes were drawn to the angry bruise around his neck as the bloody gash under his eyes, His breathing was laboured and winced at even the slightest movement. "Castle you OK?" she asked then cursed herself for a clearly redundant question.

"Yeah, I'm good lets go before the cops turn up"

Kate nodded silently climbing in and starting the engine as they drove away, The blare of sirens in the distance.

Inside the now ruined apartment, Movement could be heard as Halcon stood up his breathing laboured as his charred and battered skin quickly repairing itself. He pulled the pipe from his chest as they hole like the rest quickly closed itself.

The same evil smirk gracing his face "Goodbye for now Mr Castle, But be ready for Round 2"

He was gone by the time LAPD appeared on the scene.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	12. Chapter 12

Update Time for everyone, A Bit longer with some nice action scenes.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favourites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 12

The deep drone of engines filled the air, A Renadyne transport base in the New York countryside. Four fully laden fuel tankers engine started ready to go.

"Alright guys, you have your destinations get going" The burley foreman shouted over the noise.

Engine revved as the plain white Mack built trucks pulled away.

The foreman walked back into his dingy office, Standing behind his battered desk he entered several keystrokes into his computer as the face of Senator Bracken appeared on his screen.

"Sir, Packages have been dispatched"

Bracken nodded "Keep me apprised"

"Sir"

The top floor of Renadyne US Headquarters, Sitting a plush black leather chair leaned back his cold lifeless eyes staring out over the Manhattan Skyline, Senator William Bracken appeared lost in thought.

This was the next stage of his grand scheme, he would create terror of which the likes had never been seen. Then after all of the chess pieces were in place he would strike and capture his prize. But he could help this gnawing feeling in gut that something was out to stop him, His fist tightened at the thought of the name Beckett and Castle. He needed to do something about them.

He turned in his chair pressing his Intercom, "Steven, Get me Agent Blake Hill of the FBI"

"Right away Senator"

The smirking politician turned to the window once more, 'Let's see how they like this' He thought.

In the bathroom of the Presidential Suite, Beverley Hills Waldorf Astoria. Castle stood infront of the mirror his shirt off his eyes drawn to the large bruises that criss-crossed his abdomen his chiselled and toned body marred with blemishes and old scars.

He reached into his washbag as he pulled out a silver patch of material he removed the protect sleeve and stuck it to his skin above his heart. He reached into his pocket pulling his Iphone and touched the screen.

A digital voice came through the speakers.

_"Conducting Medical Scan"_

Caslte grunted as he felt a wave of energy pass through his body.

_"Scan Complete" _Said the voice _"Diagnosis: Three ribs cracked, Two ribs broken, numerous lacerations and contusions. Prognosis: Tight Wrapping and reduction in strenuous exercise, Pain medication administered accordingly, Antiseptic applied for lacerations and contusions" _

Castle sighed, He removed the patch as sound of someone clearing there throat caught his attention. He eyes were drawn to Kate who was leaning against the door frame, Her legs crossed and a small smile on her face.

"It's worse than it looks"

"I'm sure it is Castle" Kate said stepping to the room, He picked up a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap it around his torso. The Air carried an electric charge as her fingers grazed over his skin. Applying two strips of tape to secure the wrapping Kate lifted her head meeting his gaze.

The pair stared into each others eyes, for what seemed like hours heads moved until their lips touched. Suddenly the moment was broken by the blaring of a phone. Kate reached into her pocket digging out her phone looking down to see it was the Captain calling.

"Yes Sir" Beckett answered abruptly leaving the room

Castle hung his head raking a hand through his hair, another moment interrupted. He quickly packed away the supplies and pulled a grey t-shirt over his head as he joined Kate in the room just as she was finishing the call.

"We need to get back to New York" She said a fierce look gracing her features.

Rick frowned "How come?"

"Something happened" Was her only response, That was all he needed to know.

In the skies over the Midwest, Kate sat in the reclining seat in the cabin of the Gulfstream, The sleeping form of there prisoner or victim depending on your prospective. Staring out the window he mind raced with thoughts of Castle. There connection in that luxurious bathroom in LA. As a rule she never got to close to people, She had friends life long friends in Espo, Ryan and Lanie. But she didn't fall in love girls with a dead mothers don't experience fairytales.

There's something about Castle' She thought

Her eyes then lifted staring at the door, In the pilots seat Castle at the controls his own mind racing with thoughts of Kate. His heartbeat picked up the images from the bathroom. The softness of her hands, her gentle touch, the caress of her lips against his. He never thought this journey had found himself on would lead to this. He shook his head concentrating on the task of flying the plane.

One thought was left with him 'There's something about Kate'

As the sun rose over New York City it was in complete chaos, One Liberty Plaza a 54 Storey skyscraper in lower Manhattan it's facade had been completely destroyed, Emergency Medical Team, FDNY and NYPD were all on scene joining them were federal agencies of the FBI, ATF and teams from Homeland Security.

Supervisory Special Agent Blake Hill of FBI surveyed the scene as he stood in the FBI command truck, A young man with short brown hair and dark eyes, a toned figure in the standard FBI agent suit.

"Sir, We've discovered the source of the explosion" A junior agent announced as he rushed into the truck. A small bulky latino man with short crew cut hair and dark eyes, the same issue FBI suit covering his body

"Give me details, Agent Memphis"

"Bomb Techs, found residue of C4 Plastic explosives it appears the explosion ruptured the tanker and the resulting explosion caused the damage"

Hill nodded, "Were any prints found on the device or any DNA"

Memphis nodded, "Yes Sir, Prints were found two partials, We ran them though IAFIS and got these hits"

Pictures of Richard Castle and Kate Beckett appeared on the screen. Hill smirked it's seemed Bracken's men do good work.

"Alright I want arrest warrants issued for them immediately"

Memphis picked up his Tablet computer, "Already done Sir, Teams have been dispatched to their addresses as we speak"

Hill nodded as the junior agent departed from the truck leaving him alone, He reached into his pocket and dailed a number "It's done, I'll let you know when there dead"

The voice replied "Excellent"

This was trouble, Now the United States Federal Government was hunting Castle and Beckett branding them traitors and terrorists.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hi Guys and Girls, I would just like to say thank you to all those that have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I would like to give a special shout out to _Chkgun93_ and _Olazay _for their constructive criticism, This is only the second story have a posted on this site when i first started writing it was for my own amusement and i never had the courage to post it on here. So any grammar and punctuation errors you notice are my own.

So I'm looking for a Beta, If you would like to Beta this story please PM me and let me know.

That would be fantastic.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Captain, You can't be serious"

Captain Gates nodded from behind her desk, Stood infront of her the shocked forms of Castle and Beckett. Who had arrived back at the penthouse with Jason Hawkins he was immediately passed to Esposito and Ryan for debrief.

"Unfortunately I am Beckett, A friend of mine at the FBI field office here in New York explained warrants have been issued for your arrest along with Mr Castles"

Kate crossed her arms and started to pace a track across the office and back again. "So what are our options Sir" she asked.

"You need to get out of the City, The country even until we can sort this mess out" Gates said standing up knuckles pressed to the wood as she leaned forward.

"But were will we go" Kate exclaimed panic creeping into her tone.

"Your mother's file. Kate, It's only thing that can clear our names and finally expose Renadyne" Caslte spoke up for the first time since entering the office.

Kate eyed her partner, "But we have no idea where to start?"

At the moment Cora barged into the office nearly tripping over her own feet until she was caught by Castle, She strode over the desk and slammed a USB flash drive infront of the Captain "I finally figured it out Captain" Cora said trying to catch her breathe.

"Explain"

"Since we retrieved the flash drive I have been decoding and reviewing the information contained inside, Once I managed to bypassed the encryption I found it"

Gates sighed "Cora get to the point already"

"Paris, it kept appearing in the files" Cora said before he turned to look at Kate "Your mother had a good friend by the name of Giselle Delacourt a former New York assistant district attorney. The documents explain that she holds a copy of the file my system is still decifering the remainder but it's a good place to start"

"Well looks like were heading to the City of Lights" Castle quipped

Kate gave him a hard look, "This is hardly the time for jokes Castle"

With shrug of his shoulders and a smile on his face "I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"Well don't"

"Now you two get out of here, We'll relay information as soon as we receive it"

"Thank you Sir"

"Yes, Thank you Captain" Castle added

The pair exited the office, They found Espo and Ryan both leaning against the wall. Ryan immediately hugged his pseudo older sister "Be careful Beckett"

"You too Ryan"

Espo clapped Castle on the shoulder, "You know I like you bro, But you've got to promise me that you will look after Beckett"

Castle smiled, He promised himself that he would help Beckett and if that meant laying down his life to keep her safe so be it. "You got it Espo, She'll be protected"

With final hugs given they walked towards the door as they stopped with Cora, Who handed them brand new Iphones "These are encrypted and scrambled to the max, You can make calls or texts and it cannot be intercepted a little something I designed for CIA"

Kate smiled and wrapped her around the young woman "Thank you Cora"

"Be safe Kate"

They finally exited the penthouse and descending in the elevator to the parking garage, Caslte kept glancing over trying to gauge her emotions. It's not everyday you are branded a traitor and a terrorist "You ok?"

Kate huffed "Oh yeah Castle I'm fine you know still getting attempts in my life more so now that I'm now stuck with you, We have both been branded terrorist by our own government and if they catch us will will spend the next thirty years behind bars so yeah Castle as you can see I'm doing ok"

"Well as along as your sure" Came his simple reply.

Kate didn't reply only crossing her arms and staring directly ahead, She was storming towards there car almost before the doors fully opened. Castle followed behind as he opened the drivers side door and climbed in.

"I'd say we have roughly sixty minutes before were are traced, Is there any where you need to go" Rick asked starting the engine.

Kate just sat staring out of the window "My Apartment, I need to grab a few things"

"Alright"

Castle manourvered the car into daytime New York traffic, Roughly fifteen minutes later they pulled in to the underground parking garage of Kate's apartment building. Kate jumped out and rushed towards the elevator and rode it the top, Exiting at the buildings penthouse floor she slammed the key into the lock quickly opened the door once inside she strode towards her bedroom.

She grabbed a small duffel bag from her closet first grabbing her red leather jacket, Body armour, Mask and visor, Secondly her Katana sword still wrapped in it's original purple velvet sleeve she placed it carefully on the bed. Throwing in some other essentials she lifted the bag up throwing it on her shoulder grabbing her sword and stode towards the front door she locked the door behind her and descended in the elevator.

Below in the garage, Castle as nervously tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as kept checking his watch. He still needed to get back to his house grab his supplies and make it back to Laguardia before the feds could catch on.

"Come on...come on" He muttered.

Suddenly the blare of a siren caught his attention as marked NYPD cruiser pulled into the garage, It stopped as two uniformed officers stepped out hoping they were going into the building for another reason. Castle held his breath that his luck would hold out however that was soon shattered as first officer stood behind the Audi the second stepped the drivers window, Rick slid the window down "Everything ok officer?" he asked innocently

"Good day Sir, just conducting a routine patrol saw you waiting in the car" He asked looking directly into Castles eyes "Please state you reason for being here and your license and registration"

"Well I'm just waiting for my girlfriend to come down, she lives in the penthouse" Castle explained reaching into the glove box pulling his registration and producing his license, both under false details but thanks to some creativity and Aria the information would appear in the DMV systems.

The officer looked over the details for a moment, "Please step out of the car"

Castle nodded as he stepped out of the car "Everything alright" he asked still playing the innocent citizen.

"Hands to the car, Spread you legs" Said the patrolman "We have received reports of a car matching this description trying to avoid arrest after escaping federal custody"

"What!, Officer I have no idea what your talking about"

The cop pulled his cuffs from his belt and attempted to slap them on Castles wrist, That wasn't going to happen, As soon as he felt the first metal bracelet around his wrist he spun grabbed the officers wrist and twisted his arm up driving him forward his head bouced off the window and slid to the ground.

The second patrolman had returned to the vehicle, When suddenly a large fist broke through the glass and impacted the side of his face knocking him out. Castle turned as he noticed the first cop get to his feet and reach for his radio thinking quickly reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled an extendable baton, Which he launched through the air the heavy metal spinning rapidly as he stuck the officer in the midsection he dropped the floor on his knees groaning in pain from the strike. Moving a hand down to holster to pulled his service weapon.

He stopped when he felt a cold edge of metal being pressed into his neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Said Kate the sharp edge of her Katana drawing a trickle of blood from the mans neck.

"Who are you?" Asked the cop

"Who were are is not important, But what you now going to do is call dispatch and tell them this call was a false alarm and no code words. If I find out you did anything apart from what I just said I turn you in a pez dispenser" Kate said with such menace it made Castle shake.

"Jesus Christ, Alright...Alright. Dispatch Unit 03-12 reporting all clear false alarm"

_"Roger Unit 03-12, Dispatch out" _

Kate then lowered her sword and with a vicious spin kick to the back of the cops head sent him sprawling onto the concrete floor out cold.

Kate sheathed her sword and walked towards the car, Castle stood dumbstruck at the sheer aggression that was rolling off the young woman in waves. He was broken from his revere by a voice "You coming Castle?"

"Yeah, Coming" He said walking towards the car, but not before retrieving his license and registration. Starting the engine and pulling out of the garage and going New York Traffic once more.

One more stop to make.

Cruising through traffic the anger was still flowing though Kates veins like an vengeful red tide, She had been been branded a terrorist and now they had go on the run and escape from their own country. Her fist clenched her fingernails cutting crescent shaped marks into her hand 'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit' thought Kate pounding her fist into her thigh muscle.

"Hey, Hey Kate" Castle said noticing the the tidal wave of emotions she battling "We are going to make this right"

Tears shone in her hazel eyes forced herself to look at him "How is this ever going to be right Castle, Renadyne took everything from me, Now this it's too much" she said as lone tear slid down her cheek.

Caslte reached over taking her hand in his "I know Kate, Renadyne has taken a lot from us but now we start the process of taking everything from them"

Kate saw the determination and intense resolve in his eyes he meant every word, A small smile appeared it was nice to finally have someone to stand with her "Thanks Castle" Her only words in response.

Happy to of cheered her up even a little bit Castle brought his eyes back to the road as they pulled alleyway behind his rather expansive house on 247 Central Park West. Cutting the engine they both stepped out, Kate whistled in awe of the large home "You rich or something Castle?" She asked

Approaching the rear garage door and punching in a six digit code and metal shutter quickly slid upwards "I'm no Bruce Wayne, But I do OK come on we'll be safe here for a while"

The pair entered the house Kate was awestruck at the size and opulence for the property, but sensed and almost simple quality, everything had a function it wasn't placed here or purchased just because the owner could.

"Aria, Are you awake" Called out Rick.

_"Always Sir, But would you mind telling me where you have been for the last week and why you didn't even bother to call" _said the distinctively computerised voice of Castles personnel AI computer system.

Castle pouted sometimes he wondered why he let his creation gain a gift for sarcasm "Aria I'm sorry, I know I should of called"

_"Well I surpose I should be used to you not calling anyway, But how can I assist you and Ms Beckett" _Asked Aria

Kate squeaked and looked around frantically, "How you do know who I am?" She asked

_"Through bio-metric scanning and cross matching records contained in DMV records, Social Security numbers and even the CIA that also includes Augment records held by Renadyne" _Kate just nodded dumbly in response she'd never had a conversation with a machine before _"Also I used Facebook and Twitter" _Finished the AI.

Castles head popped out of a doorway at the far end of the hallway "Are you on Facebook?" He asked

Folding her arms in defiance "Castle we are about to become international fugitives I don't think Facebook's such a good idea"

Castle displayed his signature pout "Yeah your probably right"

Minutes later he stepped out the room a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, in hand his Katana sword and Laptop bag. "Let's go find our missing file" He said to Kate who smiled in reply "Aria please switch to lockdown mode, Secure all materials against incursion and that's includes yourself"

_"Right away Sir, Be careful won't you" _

The pair then exited the same way they came in as the house at 247 Central Park West secured itself, Locks slid into place as titanium alloy blast plates slid over each door. In her basement lair Aria's central processing hub moved down into the blast door protected chamber beneath the house she would still function but was now protected.

Forty five minutes later duo pulled into the Knight Industries private hanger at Laguardia, Kate rushed up the stairs of the Gulfstream as Rick shook hands with Hanger Chief before climbing on board himself. He quickly took a seat in the pilots chair and began start up procedure, The Rolls-Royce engines ran up to speed as the white jet moved out of the hanger and onto the taxi way.

The blare of sirens could be heard in the distance as NYPD cruisers and three black SUV's rushed through the gate and sped onto the runway.

"This is the FBI, Power down your engines and surrender or lethal force is authorised" said a voice over a PA system.

Castle checked his window as he saw the assorted cars race towards the aircraft, "Kate I need a few minutes to get us in the air" He shouted through the open door "Check the case at the back I'll open the door when your ready"

Kate marched over the case at the rear of the cabin flicking open the tabs and lifting the lid, Inside was a cache of weapons she grabbed an M249 SAW light machine gun loaded a box of ammunition and fed the belt into the receiver slamming it shut and pulling back the slide as it chambered the first round.

She approached the door and nodded to Castle through open cockpit door as the door moved out into the rushing air stream, Shouldering the weapon Kate opened fire bullets striking the concrete and spraying the sides of two NYPD cruisers puncturing their tyres stopping them in there tracks.

Agent Blake Hill in the lead SUV swerved left avoiding the stream of gunfire, From the cockpit Castle observed the SUV swerve through a series of rearview mirror suddenly and idea came to him. He suddenly increased the power of the left side engine to full and trimmed out the sudden power shift with the rudder controls at his feet.

Hill felt the SUV buckle under the jetwash and had no choice but to swerve back in the other direction and right into the line of fire from Kate's M249, A stream of bullets struck the hood as smoke billowed from underneath as the SUV grinded to a halt. With one final flurry of rounds Kate ducked back inside as the door slid closed.

"Alright let's go" Castle murmured

Pushing the power to full for both engines he pulled back on the controls as the gleaming white business jet took to the skies, Leaving behind bullet riddled and smoking cars.

Agent Hill climbed from his vehicle and kicked the side in anger and frustration as he pulled his phone from his Pocket, he pressed the device to his ear "Yes, Patch me through to Interpol"

More trouble was coming Beckett and Castles way.

* * *

Hi guys my longest chapter yet, Again until i can find a Beta any and all spelling and punctuation mistakes our my own. So please be gentle and Please let me know what you think with, reviews, follows, favourites, and constructive criticism all welcome

So i'm now going to hide behind the sofa and you can all tell me when it's safe to come out

Knight Rider Alpha.


	14. Chapter 14

An update for everyone.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favourites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

I would just like to thank all those that have reviewed, It means the world to me so this chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 14

Night had descended over continental Europe, A soft and gentle summer breeze blew over the English channel coast of France as a large eighteen wheeled truck stopped on a beach side road.

Halcon opened the drivers door and jumped down from the cab, He had returned to his native Spain when he received a call to get to France as soon as possible, Whistling a happy tune as he pulled down the tailgate and jumped in the back before closing the door behind him. The interior of the truck filled with computers and a single seat. Flipping through the start up procedure as the screens came to life showing passive radar scans of the surrounding coastline, Still whistling his happy tune he flipped another switch as the roof retracted and two long range RIM-67 surface to air missiles rose up into the air.

Halcon gripped a nearby joy stick and shifted the turret to the right as cross hairs appeared and locked on target.

"Sir, We are locked on target" Halcon spoke into an earpiece "How do you wish to proceed?"

"Eliminate them and end this now Halcon"

Halcon smirked and slapped his palm down a large red fire button as a single missile streaked off it's rail, Solid rocket fuel carried through the sky at a speed of over mach five.

A Gulfstream G650 shone in the clear sky and full moon its Rolls-Royce engines pushing it through the sky over five hundred miles per hour, That was until a missile like a streak to light impacted the plane blasting it to pieces as a large fireball lite up the night sky only for it to disappear as debris fell into the sea below.

In the truck Halcon observed the planes destruction with a smirk "Sir target has been destroyed" he said

"Good work, Stand by for further orders"

Halcon leaned back as the back of office chair reclined, With his vision averted he failed to notice two black shadows streak through the sky.

"Next time you want to jump out of the plane" Kate shouted through the radio in her oxygen mask "A little warning would be nice you jackass"

Up ahead Castle looked over his shoulder "I said i was sorry, What more do you want from me?"

Kate glared at his back through her goggles "Just you wait until we get down Castle your ass is mine"

The partners had managed to escape the planes destruction through a Knight Industries threat early warning system and military grade wingsuits, They drifted down to the ground in a controlled descent homing in on a locator beacon as they deployed their parachutes and gently touched down.

Kate removed her helmet shaking out her long brunette locks as she unclipped her chute an tugged off her wing-suit she slung a backpack off her shoulder and kneeled down to the ground.

Castle had shed his equipment as he pulled a Mag-lite from his pack and flashed twice into the darkness.

Two flash's replied back as car engine started and drove towards the pair, A black Audi Q7 pulled up and a man stepped out with a thick and neatly trimmed beard and combed back hair, This muscled and toned body was covered by a shirt and jacket, his boots pressed into the mud as he smiled at Castle.

"Ricky Castle, What are you into his time?" Said a clear American accent

Castle shook the mans hand "David Worth, nothing i can't handle" He said as his swept a hand in Kate's direction "Allow me to introduce Kate Beckett"

Worth smiled at the brunette beauty "A pleasure Ma'am"

Kate smiled "Nice to meet you"

Turning back to Rick, Worth pointed to the car "She's gassed up and stocked, i hope you know what your doing Rick?"

Castle grasped his friends hand "I am and thanks again Worth, I owe you one" He said opening the trunk as he grabbed the keys from his friends outstretched hand.

Worth smirked "I'll take one dinner date with Ms Beckett and call it even"

Rick narrowed his eyes and clipped Worth over the back of the head "Pick another favour, Idiot"

"Can't blame a guy for trying?"

Castle just rolled his eyes and climbed into the drivers seat as Kate climbed into the passenger sides smiling at the clear display of male bravado "Bye Worth" She said simply

Worth made a phone with his fingers and whispered "Call Me"

Castle shook his head as she started the engine and gunned it as the tires spun kicking mud and dirt into the air covering the bearded man "Real mature Castle" shouted Worth.

Castle just stuck his hand out of the window as he drove off into the distance.

It was morning as they approached the outskirts of Paris, Kate had long fallen asleep in the passenger seat as Castle sat sipping a large coffee. He reached into his pocket pulled his Iphone and placed it a dock on the dash.

"Aria are you up?"

_"Yes Sir, How was your flight" _replied the AI.

"Eventful, Aria i need you to locate a Ms Giselle Delacourt she a resident here in Paris" Castle said taking another sip of his coffee "Can you do that?"

_"Of course Sir, Locating now" _Said Aria and moments later had a location _"Rue Benjamin Franklin, Building 5, Apartment 676" _

"Figures an American living in Paris would live there" Rick mused "Thank you Aria"

_"At your service as always Sir" _

Kate head lulled to the side as she felt the car pull to stop, She opened her eyes and sat up the smell of coffee assaulting her senses as Castle held out a cup to her, "Grande skinny latte, two pumps of sugar free vanilla"

Kate smiled taking the cup as their fingers brushed and held for a few seconds the same electric charge arcing between them "Thanks Castle, So where are we"

Castle leaned his forearms on the steering wheel and stared out of the windshield, "We are at the address of Giselle Delacourt, The name detailed in your Mothers flash drive"

Kate nodded sipping her coffee "So are we going in?"

"I was just waiting for you to wake up"

Kate just rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door and stepped onto the sidewalk as the pair walked into the luxurious apartment building. Stepping into the elevator and ascending to the sixth floor and walked down the hallways as they approached apartment 676 and knocked the door.

The door opened and a middle aged woman with greying blonde hair tied in a bun, with wrinkles starting to appear around her beautiful face, dressed in jeans and a cotton jumper, "Yes how may i help you" she asked

"Are you Giselle Delacourt" The woman nodded "My name is Richard Castle and this is Kate Beckett" Said Castle pointing between them "May we come in and speak with you for a moment"

"Beckett? your last name is Beckett"

Kate nodded "Yes my mother was Johanna Beckett, She was your friend i remember she spoke about you often"

Giselle nodded sadly as she walked over to her white fabric couch as sat down folding her hands, "I knew this day would catch up with me sooner or later, I was so saddened by what happened to Johanna she was my best friend"

"Ms Delacourt, The reason we have come to you today" Said Castle linking his arms behind his back as his stood off the side "We received details that information was passed to you by Johanna in relation to her investigation into Renadyne Industries"

Giselle nodded "Yes, roughly a week before she was killed" She said looking directly at Kate as she sat next to the older woman on the couch "Johanna handed me a file and several flash drives and asked me to keep them safe"

"Where did you hide them, Giselle" asked Castle

"The files are located in a safety deposit box at Rothschild &amp; Cie Banque at his main branch in La Defense" Giselle answered as she reached into her jumper to reveal a chain with a key cut in a distinctive style of groves and hash marks. She reached for Kate's hand turned it over and dropped the key "Here, Johanna would want you to have this now"

Unshed tears appeared around Kates hazel eyes "Thank you Giselle"

The older woman smiled "She loved you so much Kate, I know she would be proud of you"

A lone tear ran down the younger woman's cheek thoughts of her Mother now at the forefront of her mind, It all came down to this getting the justice for her mom they way she had fought for justice her whole life.

Suddenly one of the window panes shattered into numerous spider web cracks, Giselle slumped forward blood blossoming across the material of her jumper. A bullet straight to the chest she was dead before she even hit the floor.

Beckett and Castle dived to the floor avoiding the windows staying out of the line of sight, "Did you see the shooter" She asked

From his position on the floor Castle shook his head, "No it was two fast" A beep in his ear caught his attention.

_"Sir, You need to evacuate the building" _Said Aria over the comm link _"A team of heavily armed men has just entered" _

"Aria can you identify" Asked Castle as he slid towards the nearest window, facing in the direction of the snipers bullet.

_"It appears to a team from Interpol, Facial recognition indicates Inspector Albert Cesar is leading them" _Explained Aria _"A warrant has been issued by Interpol for your arrest" _

"Just perfect, Aria find us a way out of here"

_"Already done, At the end of the hall is a service stairwell. CCTV from the building indicates it is clear but it won't remain that way for long" _

"Right" Castle replied as he slid over to Kate who's gaze was fixated on the body of Giselle "Kate we need to go" No response "...Kate, Come on Kate, If you don't want her death to be in vain we need to leave right now"

Kate shook her head as she took Castle's hand they sprang to their feet and bolted for the door, Several more high powered rounds shattered yet more glass but missed their intended targets.

Once in the hallway they ran for the service stairwell just as the Interpol team got off the elevator, Locking eyes with the armed members of law enforcement did little for what happened next.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

There we go folks, Another update in the bag.

I've got to say this was a little hard to write, And I'm not entirely happy with it. But as standard favourite, follow and review let me know what you think. Constructive criticism always welcome.

Knight Rider Alpha


	15. Chapter 15

A another update for everyone.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favourites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

So we find ourselves at Chapter number fifteen, When i started this story i never thought I'd get this far. I would like like to thank everyone that has followed me on this journey and it's nowhere near finished so enjoy.

Oh one other thing, I'm English so my grasp of the French language is limited to that of Google Translate, So to any french speakers reading this my apologises in advance.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 15

The noise was deafening as the Interpol tactical team opened fire bursts of flame sprouting from the barrels of their G36C assault rifles. For Castle it was as if time slowed as he pushed Kate behind him and put his hands together his keen vision clearly seeing the incoming projectiles, Clawing his fingers as a small electrical charge gathering in the centre before growing larger in mere seconds. He then thrust his left hand forward as several large arcs of lightning lit up the already brightly lit hallway.

The metal projectiles were immediately incinerated by the attack as a pressure wave raced down the corridor striking the tactical team, thrown back by the concussive force and stunned no longer a threat Castle then ushered Kate through the stairwell door as jumped the stairs two at a time.

"Mon Dieu, C'est quoi ce bordel était-ce?" (My God, What the fuck was that?) Said Inspector Casar frowning the folds of his skin clearly evident on his bald head, As he picked up himself up from the floor groaning against the numbness in his body. He then noticed the remaining members of team pull themselves up to their feet completely unharmed. 'Pourquoi n'ont-ils nous tuer?' (Why didn't they kill us?) thought Cesar as he reached for his radio.

Castle and Beckett reached the third floor and burst through the door leading from the stairwell, It was clear as ran down the hall towards the buildings elevators.

"Castle, I hope you have a plan to get out of here" Kate said as she jammed the down button as they awaiting the carriage's arrival.

Castle poked his head around the corner looking at the door to the stairwell, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking" he said, As the nearby window imploded showering the pair with glass as the smirking figure of Halcon appeared In his outstretched hand a black .50 Desert Eagle.

"Hello again Mr Castle" snarled the assassin "I believe i owe you some payback for New York"

Castle eyes widened 'How is this Animal still alive' he thought as a ding indicated the elevator had arrived Kate jumped in. "Kate get to the car I'll join you in a minute" he asked never taking his eyes off the new arrival.

Kates face fell knowing exactly what Castle was asking she didn't want to leave, But looking down at her hand the safety deposit box key and knowing what it represented she had to go. But by no means did she like it "I'll see you a minute Castle" she said as the doors closed

"No problem"

Halcon smirked an almost maniacal look on his face as he tightened his grip on his weapon "That was very touching Mr Castle but this ends now, My employer wanted you alive but I disagreed with that order"

Castle narrowed his eyes "Lucky for me huh"

Halcon smirked and fired as single large bullet exploded from the end of the barrel, Castle spun to the side as the bullet missed his left arm by mere millimetres as he grabbed the bald assassins wrists and forced them up as the assassins finger squeezed the trigger.

Castle could feel the immense air blast shake his body soon enough the firing stopped as he brought the mans arms down and ripped the gun away throwing down the corridor, Kicking out a leg sweeping Halcon's from under him as he was lifted into the air Castle used his vast strength to send the bald man crashing through a wall into an empty maintenance room.

Halcon kipped up to feet and grabbed a large wrench spinning through his hand as Castle stepped through hole and into the dusty room.

Kate nervously tapped her fingers as the gold railing as she waited for the elevator to reach it's destination, Her thoughts however were drawn to Castle upstairs who through his actions was allowing her escape. She gazed down at her palm where safety deposit key lay this was her last and best hope at ending this once a for all.

The elevator stopped the sudden the jerk causing her to fall off balance, Kate looked at the floor number it read two 'It stopped' She thought pressing the ground floor button again as the suddenly door opened.

Kate slowly stepped into the hallway exiting the elevator she checked both ways and found nothing taking off in a ran in the direction of the far stairwell, She crashed through the door and down the stairs she heard voices echo. Kate peered over the railing looking down to see an Interpol tactical team race up towards her as more voices from above indicated another racing down.

Kate moved down the stairs towards the first team before the lead could train his weapon it was sent flying by a kick, It was quickly followed by a heeled boot smashing into his chin and knocking him out cold as he rolled down the stairs crashing on the landing below. Kate grabbed the handle of the seconds gun forcing up before she kneed him in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs as a vicious right hook snapped his head to the side he tumbled back landing on the knocked out form of his partner.

Kate spun left avoiding a three round burst from the third tactical team member, She gripped the railing and lifted her body over as she kicked out her foot impacting the mans face with such force it split his black helmet.

She landed on the steps and continued her descent as the voices from above grew louder, Soon enough she reached the ground floor and pushed through the door. Her eyes darted from left to right the lobby was clear except for the same doorman they saw when they came in, Exiting the building and walking down the sidewalk as she pulled the hood of sweatshirt over her head helping to conceal her identity as she walked down the street and climbed into the passenger seat of the Q7.

"Aria" Kate asked with a slight shake to her voice she had never had a conversation with a machine before "..are you up?"

_"Yes Ms Beckett, How can i be of assistance?" _

"Castle asked me to leave without him, Is he OK?" Kate asked

_"At this moment Mr Castle is on the fourth floor, He is engaged with another unidentified person" _Explained Aria _"But Ms Beckett i have been given strict instructions that if Mr Castle is not out in the next 15 minutes i am to get you out of this location" _

Kate looked confused 'Why would he do that' She thought as she cast her eyes to the apartment building they were parked in the shadow of "Castle..." She whispered

Heels dragged in the dust as Castle fought to get air into his lung and break tonight hold Halcon had around his neck, Castle clawed at the hold point at the base of his throat until he managed to pry Halcon's hand apart. Gripping it in a twisted lock breaking the hold as he smashed the back of his head into Halcon nose a sickening crunch was heard as Halcon rolled away holding his face.

Castle kipped up to his feet and turned immediately blocking a wild hay-maker coming face to face with maniacal assassin, "I sense the fear your Castle, That sense of foreboding that your death is imminent"

"Shut your mouth" Castle snapped back pulling his opponent forward and driving his knee into the man sternum driving the air from his lungs, Castle then locked up the mans flailing right arm and twisted it in such a that his shoulder dislocated. Halcon screamed through gritted teeth as he pushed Castle away and launched a wild kick, Castle caught the Kick and kneeled punching the inside of the assassins leg sending him off balance.

Breathing hard forcing air into his lungs, covered in bruises, blood and red marks his cloths rumpled and his hair a mess. Castle bent down and picked up the wrench "Call this a message to your boss, cross me and pay the price" Said Castle hefting the wrench into the air and bringing down with fury. A pool of blood slowly seeped across the dirty floor as she tossed the wrench aside and stared at the body "come back from that you son of a bitch"

Castle stepped out of the hole in the wall as he looked to the left and three Interpol Tactical Team members stepped off the elevator. "Police freeze" The lead shouted shouldering his weapon and firing.

Castle pumped his legs increasing his speed he dodged left to right as bullets impacted the walls and floor, Castle felt a heated lance pierce his leg as he stumbled pushing through the pain he jumped crashing through the window and falling towards the ground. He landed in a crouch as the sound of screeching tyres caused him to lift his head "Castle, Get your ass in here" Shouted Kate from the drivers seat of the Q7.

Castle limped to the open door and jumped in as the car sped away before blending into Paris traffic.

* * *

Not a lot of dialogue in this one, But it helps by moving the story forward. Showing excatly the kind of enemies facing Beckett and Castle at the moment.

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	16. Chapter 16

Update Time for everyone.

I would like to thank _**Chkgun93 **_for there constructive criticism, I really am trying with my spelling and punctuation.

But I now send this urgent message to my readers if anyone would like to Beta this story for me that would be fantastic.

For all those old and new to this story let me know what you think with reviews, favorites and follows, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 16

Castle groaned as pinpricks of light assaulted his closed eyelids his entire body ached so much he could barely move, His head swept side to side his mind flooded with memories unpleasant childhood.

His breathing quickened his chest heaved as he tried to fight only to be drawn in by the visions of his time at Renadyne.

_Sitting on a metal exam table dressed only on scrub pants his young muscled teen-aged body visible to cool air of the white painted room, His eyes squinted against the bright fluorescents above as he sat motionless. _

_He never turned to the sound of the door opening as a white coated man stepped towards the table his face obscured, The hiss of an injector gun was heard as he pressed the flat surface of a stethoscope to the young mans chest he concluded his examination and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Are you ready Rick" Said the Doctor_

_A young Rick Castle didn't reply but just stared off into the distance, He was pushed back down onto the table and secured as two men pushed the the table out of the room._

Rick groaned the memories continued to flood back sweat beaded on his forehead as his knuckles turned white gripping the blanket partially covering him, He was again drawn back into the dream.

_Teen-aged Rick stood in a metal room a domed ceiling above his head, he turned his head to a viewing window where several mean in black suits stood once again there faces obscured. One face he could see was that of Senator William H. Bracken who pressed the speak button a microphone._

_"Subject Zero, Begin the test" _

_Teen-aged Rick stood in a horse stance his knees bent as his arms curled at elbow at his ribs, Small arcs of electricity sparked around him as the energy level continued to rise. Rick thrust his hands forward as a large beam of lightning energy struck the dome, The metal buckled and screeched under the force the beam stopped as the energy was sucked away._

_Behind the glass the one of the suited smirked "Outstanding Senator, He will be the ultimate Weapon" _

_Bracken smiled and folded his arms suddenly the viewing window glass shattered showing the captive audience, Bracken recovered as he started back into the room Rick stood his arm extended in their direction his eyes cold devoid of emotion "I am no ones weapon" He said._

_That night screams filled the facility as a punishment for his antics._

Rick bolted upright his hand thrust forward as a lightning blast struck the far wall showering the room in dust and debris, He was gasping for air it felt like his lungs had stopped working as his eyes scanned the room. It looked like an old barn the sun peaking through the spaces between the wood slated roof as the sheer amount of dust that covered every surface drifted through the air in waves following the air currents.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang as Rick lifted his head which felt like it weighed a tonne, Standing in the doorway was a very frazzled looking Kate and a calm and collected David Worth.

"Castle are you OK?" She asked as she approached his side carefully laying a hand on his shoulder.

Castle shook his head no his eyes glassy like his was in a complete state of shock, Kate looked up at Worth who stood against the wall as the young man then stepped over to a case located on the floor. He pulled out an injector gun as he walked over and pressed the gun to the side of Castle's neck soon his eyes closed and was pushed back to the bed.

Worth exited the room Kate went to follow him but something made her stop and turn getting another good look at Castle. She noticed his eyes rapidly moving signifying he was actively dreaming, She knew from personnel experience the dreams that trouble those that had taken life in the service of vengeance.

With one final look she exited the room as Worth handed her a cup of coffee, After escaping the apartment building in Paris from the exertion Castle had passed out in the car Kate in a panic had called Worth who directed them to an old farm house just outside Paris in the wide open countryside.

Taking the cup of coffee between both hands letting the hot liquid warm them and took a careful sip savoring the taste, Her eyes never left the figure making his own cup "You look like you want to ask me something Kate?" He said turning and leaning against the counter.

"What's happening to Castle?" She asked

Worth folded his arms "Ricky's having some flashbacks from his time at Renadyne" he said taking a sip of his steaming cup of coffee "...Awake he's doesn't remember anything but sadly even today not a whole lot is known about the memory centers of human brain sometimes fragments piece themselves together and as you saw Rick had quite a bad reaction to it"

Kate listened intently to his explanation "Is he going to be OK?" She asked, She had listened to similar explanations from Lanie about her own missing memories hoping to unlock secrets about Renadyne.

Worth smiled "Yeah Ricky will be OK with some sleep and plenty of Red Bull" he said chuckling to himself Rick consumption of the popular energy drink increased dramatically after one too many dreams.

Kate just shook her head and continued to sip her coffee "So how did you meet Rick?" Kate asked

Worth took a seat at the beaten wooden table the chair scraping across the stone flag floor, "It was years ago now i can't remember exactly when, But Ricky noticed me pan handling on the Streets of New York one day as he was walking by and handed me a twenty. I refused saying i didn't want his pity but Ricky explained it wasn't pity it was money to catch the bus to Knight Industries in the morning, He offered me a job as his executive assistant said that anyone who can get charity from the citizens of New York could get anything they wanted. So years past and we find ourselves here my boss passed out in the next room and me drinking coffee with a beautiful Brunette"

Kate blushed at the comment but couldn't stop smiling at the younger mans story telling ability, "If you knew me you wouldn't think i was beautiful"

Worth raised an eyebrow "Trust me i know beautiful when i see it, My boyfriend tells me I'm a terrible flirt"

Kate smiled almost giggled at the comment "Boyfriend really?"

"Oh sure, I know all the girls think it's such a waste"

Kate finally laughed her eyes dancing with joy, a welcome distraction from the worry she had felt for Castle minutes ago.

Thousands of miles away in New York Senator William Bracken stood at the window of his top floor office staring out at the New York skyline as he heard the door open, The man mountain enforcer Mason stepped in ducking under the door frame. Joining him was young woman with long brown hair and pale skin a brown knee length coat covering her jeans and shirt outfit.

"Senator, We have received reports Halcon is dead" Mason said his deep voice carrying through the office "He body is being shipped back for recycling"

Bracken didn't turn "That fool got what he deserved he let this get personnel"

"What are your orders" Mason asked

"You and Elena are to hunt down and bring them back to New York, I will not allow them to stop Lazarus now that we approaching the final stage"

"Of course Senator" Mason said folding his massive arms across his chest.

Elena smiled as she used the blade of a large chrome plated knife running the edge under her fingernails "This should be fun" she said with a giggle

"Elena be mindful they are not normal augments"

Elena sheathed her blade and giggled "That's what makes it so fun"

The pair nodded before exiting the office, Bracken turned back to the window his thoughts drawn to only thorns in his side thorns that would soon be eradicated. He turned as flicked a switch underneath his desk and as a bookcase at the far end of the room slid back revealing a dark inner chamber, Bracken stepped in as the door slid back to it's original position as five screens turned on as shadows of four men and one female appeared there identities concealed for protection.

"Council members, I bring good news that we are finally approaching the final stage of production for the ACX-1 battle robots"

"Senator Bracken, Please explain before this council the two rogue augments that are currently raising holy hell for us"

Bracken narrowed his eyes at the fat stout shadow "The situation is in hand Councilman, I have just dispatched my finest people to deal with the situation"

"Senator, I trust you can handle this situation" The only female voice spoke up "We have invested to much time and money for this to go south now"

"I understand your frustration Council woman, Once production of the ACX-1's is complete they will be loaded on to container ships and shipped to the east coast arriving at Norfolk Naval Base" Bracken explained as he pressed several buttons on a remote control as a holographic diagram of Washington DC appeared "...Once deployed they will reach strategic center within hours the city will be locked down within the first twenty four hours more than enough time to complete our goal"

The shadowy figures all nodded in agreement, "Ensure this gets done Senator, The wealth alone should keep you in office for the rest of time" A softly spoken make voice said.

"I've heard the views of the rose garden are perfect this time of year" Bracken replied as he picked up a leaflet advertising the President's State of the Union Address to commence in three weeks time in DC.

Laughter could be heard from the dark video chamber as the sun began to set over New York City, The hustle and bustle of the streets below oblivious the danger that lay ahead.

* * *

I hope you all liked this new chapter, I tried very hard with spelling and puncuation (I had too really or _**Chkgun93 **_might hurt me lol), Also offers for Beta's are helpful as well.

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favorites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	17. Chapter 17

Update Time for everyone. Sorry it's a bit late

I hope you all like this update, It took me three attempts until i could get it right.

Now we all know that Castle and Beckett can kick ass but it's time for Ryan and Esposito to enter the fray.

Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 17

The Penthouse as the morning sunshine bathed New York in a healthy glow at the glass dining table sat Ryan and Esposito enjoying a delectable pancake breakfast complete with crispy bacon and two cups of coffee.

Esposito swallowed his mouthful wincing slightly at the size as it travelled down his throat, He reached for more crispy bacon only to have his hand smacked away by a will aimed fork "Dude you've had how much bacon this morning?" Asked Ryan

"Bro i need it more than you" replied Esposito trying for another slice.

Ryan just smacked his hand away again and shook his head at his partner taking another bite of his food.

The loud shrill of a phone broke the silence as Esposito pulled the offending device from his pocket his eyes catching the name on the caller ID "Yes Sir" he answered.

_"Esposito, It's been three days since Beckett and Mr Castle returned Jason Hawkins" Exclaimed _Captain Gates who was standing in her kitchen of her New York Brownstone_ "Has he told you anything?" _

"No Sir, He's tight lipped he doesn't think we can protect him if her starts blabbing his mouth" said Esposito cramming another piece of pancake into his mouth.

The sound of food being chewed didn't go unnoticed by Gates, Pursing her lips with her most authoritative tone _"Well Esposito stopping cramming food into your mouth take Ryan and get back on him, I want answers and i want them now" _

End of conversation.

Esposito looked at his phone and winced the Captain was pissed never a good thing, He looked up at Ryan who was trying and not doing a good job of hiding his laughter from behind his copy of the New York Post. With revenge in mind Esposito picked up a syrup covered piece of pancake and threw it the flying food struck the young Irishman on the cheek "Serves you right Asshat, I thought we were pals" Said Esposito laughing himself.

Ryan swiped the pancake from his cheek and stuffed it into his own mouth "I just glad you finally started sharing"

Esposito just rolled his eyes and stood up from the table and dragging his partner with him as they entered the holding cells through the secure sliding doors, Inside the drab grey painted walls reflected very little light from the overheads and the one natural source came from the skylight above. On the camp bed fast asleep was Jason Hawkins snoring louder than anything the pair had ever heard and drooling slightly.

Ryan banged the cell bars bringing the young hacker forcibly from his slumber as he bolted up right "Whas...goin...on?" He said through a yawn.

Esposito unlocked the cell and stepped inside as he dragged the young hacker to the interrogation room next door, Throwing him in a chair before taking a seat himself the Latino man stared hard into the young hackers eyes as Ryan stepping into the room "Now your going to talk, I don't care how long it takes you not leaving this room until we know everything you do and why Renadyne wants you dead" Esposito said.

Hawkins looked panicked, The the last three days he had been giving these guys the run around hoping he could hold out for a rescue, He had information for Renadyne since his arrival he had been hacking their system using a smart phone that hadn't been confiscated.

He had been sending this information to Renadyne.

"Alright...Alright I'll tell you" Hawkins said as his eyes darted to the mirrored window.

At her computer console Cora was furiously typing doing her early morning routine by checking the Hacking forums, Soon an Instant Message popped up from a friend.

_Demon_Hunter: Got some serious action going out across the Net, Check it_

Cora then slid across the floor never leaving her chair as she moving to another console, typing as quickly as her fingers could move it showed multiple cyber attacks occurring almost simultaneously across North America.

Transportation links, Water and Power, Military and commerical were all under a heavy cyber attack, Switching back to her IM screen replied.

_NerdAngel99: What the hell is going on, It's impossible to attack this many systems at once._

Their was no reply, As another alert appeared on the main plasma screen In bright red bordered letters meaning serious trouble.

_**INTRUDER ALERT - INTRUDER ALERT**_

Pressing several keys on her keyboard tapping into the CCTV camera located in the buildings elevators, It showed a team of heavily armed men each wearing the symbol of Renadyne Industries on their shoulder.

She pressed a hand to her ear a blue-tooth headset patching her through to Esposito and Ryan in the interrogation room "Guys we got trouble and it's about 4 minutes out" she said simply.

Back in the interrogation room Jason Hawkins felt the phone vibrate in his sock Renadyne were close, Ryan stood his gaze never leaving the young hacker his Augmented Senses could feel the electromagnetic signature from the electronic device.

"Dude he's sold us out" Ryan said alerting his partner

"Ryan what are you..." Esposito retorted before being interrupted by a message from Cora, A minute passed before he stood to his feet and hauled the young man up and took fistfuls of his shirt and rammed him into the wall "You little shit, What did you do?" Said Esposito through gritted teeth.

Hawkins an arrogant smirk gracing his face, "I did what i needed to do to get out of here..." He never finished as hiz lights went out from a heavy punch courtesy for Ryan.

"Little punk"

"Nice Bro"

The pair soon left the interrogation room leaving behind the unconscious body of one Jason Hawkins.

At her console Cora was working furiously backing up everything from the penthouse servers and sending them to backup servers located across the city, Should the Penthouse ever become compromised this was standard procedure. Her eyes darted to the CCTV screen as the elevator stopped at the penthouse floor and the doors slid open.

As the boys joined her and stood either side of her chair, As she pressed the return key of her keyboard and the doors of the elevator snapped shut and explosive bolts fired shearing the cables supporting the 2 tonne elevator before gravity took over and sent the men inside on the world most deadly roller coaster.

The relief didn't last long as the main windows imploded as men in full tactical gear roped down weapons drawn, Two fell almost instantly from two bullets to the head right between the eyes from the barrel of Esposito's silver Colt Delta Elite.

Ryan rushed towards the computer console as he lifted a clear plastic lid and pushed a large red button, The Server rooms of the penthouse was soon bathed in a bright white light as canisters of Thermite ignited and within seconds reduced the plastic server towers to nothing but mere puddles on the floor.

Cora ran across the room as Ryan and Esposito continued to fend off the attackers ducking behind cover as she observed the battle.

Esposito scanned left and right with every pull of the trigger a man dropped to the floor a bullet hold in his forehead, With his capture as a young boy by Renedyne he was given with the standard augments but his eyes had absolute vision which they planned to use and make him the worlds finest assassin.

His escape as a teenager put a stop to that but his training remained with him, His optical prowess was something but place a gun in his hand he was downright deadly. As he killed the last rappelling man he turned loading another magazine into his weapon "Bro we need to get out of here and alert the Captain" Said Esposito

Ryan reloaded his own weapon "Damm Straight" Agreed Ryan "Cora you ok?" he shouted across the room.

Cora poked her head out from behind the Kitchen island "Is it safe" she asked

"It is for the moment but we need to go" Said Esposito and rushed over the far wall pressing his palm to surface as a light bar scanned his skin, the wall slid back revealing a rack of weapons handguns to assault rifles.

Opening a duffle bag he loaded up he picked up a new phone as he threw one to Ryan and another to Cora.

Esposito closed the wall panel as Ryan connected a call to the Captain _"Ryan what have you found out from Hawkins"_ Asked Gates.

"Captain, We've been compromised"

Gates didn't need any more information than that _"Damm it, Alright you three get out of there and meet up at the Hide, Good luck" _

"We've got to go" Ryan said

The trio moved towards to rooms at the back of the penthouse only to stop mid stride as the distinctive thump of rotor blades could be heard, A black EC-145 helicopter descended into view as the rear door slid open as tactical team member stood on the skid his hands around the controls of a M134 Mini-gun.

It was as if time slowed as the tac team member opened fire spooling the barrel until a barrage of bullets ripped through the penthouse.

"RUN, GO GO GO GO!" Shouted Ryan as the trio ran down the main corridor bullets blasting holes through the penthouse.

At the end of the hallway was a large glass window, The three didn't stop as they jumped out and into the air above the New York skyline.

As the chopper manoeuvred to a better firing position Esposito turned in mid air pulling his weapon and fired, A single shot the bullet impacted the pilot directly in the forehead the high powered round piercing the Plexiglas windshield as the craft dropped from the sky.

The three waited for their own impact with the ground below as the Penthouse exploded above them a large fireball rising into the air.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


	18. Chapter 18

Another update for you wonderful people, I'm not sure if you guys are liking this story as I'm getting plenty of views but not a lot of reviews, follows or favourites.

If you like it then please let me know it will give me some motivation to continue this story, constructive criticism is also welcome as we all strive to be the best that we can be.

So for my fans and new readers please let me know.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 18

The sun was high in the sky bathing the pristine french countryside in glorious sunshine as the leaves of the trees that surrounded the old french farm house moved in breeze. In the stone flagged kitchen at the beaten and battered wooden table sat Worth and Kate as Castle with the largest can of Red Bull he could find resting in his hand as they watched intently to an American new report.

_"Good Morning, We know go live to New York City with reports of an explosion in a midtown high rise in the wake of the largest cyber attack in recent memory. Our reporter in the air is Melissa Garner, Are you there Melissa?" _

_"I'm here Tom coming to you live from the Channel 5 News Chopper, Are you can see below me the entire top floor of this Manhattan high rise has been completely destroyed" The camera pans in to show the top floor of the building is smoking pile of debris "Now we are not sure at his time if this is connect with the unprecedented cyber attack that took place across the country, We are receiving reports that the majority of the damage has been contained but many are reporting it could take weeks for full service to be restored" _

_"Melissa, What can you tell us about this explosion that you can see below" _

_"Well Tom, Early reports and general rumour at his time point to a gas explosion, We have contacted the FDNY for further updates and have been told to expect preliminary results within the next few hours" _

_"Alright thank you Melissa, News from Washington details that the president will again speak from the White House concerning these latest attacks. We will of course keep you apprised of any further developments" _

Castle had grabbed the remote turning the television off as Kate rushed from the room and into the sunshine outside, In a complete state of panic pulled her phone from her jean pocket and frantically tried to dial a number. As soon as she saw that building she knew it was the penthouse, Her thoughts raced at the lack of knowledge concerning her friends and even if they were still alive.

Placing the device to her ear after several rings she got Espostio's voice mail, Then trying Ryan's and Cora's only get the same thing she even tried the Captains only to get a voice mail again.

"Dammit" She cursed fighting the urge to throw the device into the Field she fumbled with the device and started to pace back and fourth, Again her mind racing it was the not knowing that was killing her.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Kate, It's OK! You know they could of made it out" Said Castle with a soft smile hoping to settle her nerves.

Kate eyed him "How you know that Castle, How do we even know if my best friends made it out a high rise penthouse after a giant explosion" She snapped

Castle dropped his hand knowing she needed to vent these are her friends and he needed to be her support until they could figure out if they had made it out alive, He simply stood in the same spot as he watched her pace "Kate I know it's hard, but we still have a job to do" He said trying another route to coax her out of the current state of panic.

Anger flashed in Kate's hazel eyes "Don't you think i know that Castle, That I'm one step closer to ending the man that has taken so much from me"

Castle sighed running a hand through his hair "I know exactly what he has taken from you Kate" Castle said softly placing both hands on her shoulder from behind and gently spinning her to face him "That is just reason why we need to get hold of this file once we've done that we can go back and find the others"

Kate quickly wiped a tear that ran down her cheek before she wiped it away from the cuff of her jacket "Thank you Rick" she said sincerely

Castle grinned happily at least she had cheered slightly compared to a few minutes ago "Hey that's what partners are for"

Kate smiled, "Is that what we are Castle?, Your more like the stray that followed me home" She quipped grinning as she gripped his forearms as there faces grew closer.

"We technically you drove me home"

Faces grew even closer as the familiar spark appeared again lips almost touching, Each could feel the other breath fan across their respective cheeks before a voice interrupted them "Boss, we are all packed ready to move when you are" Shouted Worth.

Castle groaned foiled yet again "Alright thanks Worth"

"Time to get back to work" Kate said untangling herself from Castle and striding back inside, Leaving Castle standing outside looking up to the sky before mouthing a silent curse word as he headed inside the farmhouse.

La Defence, The financial district of Paris a large grouping of pristine glass medium skyscrapers the hub of the french stock markets and financial business sectors. It was also one of the main tourist attractions in the city due to it's large number of architectural masterpieces and containing one of the three Arch ways of Paris 'The Grande Arche' a gleaming silver monument surrounded by fountains.

Rick from the drivers seat of the Audi had pulled to a stop as the pair observed the facade of the Rothschild &amp; Cie Banque, It's stone columns displaying the age of the old building with it's name clearly signed above the doors as people entered and exited through the revolving doors.

"Are you ready" Asked Castle

"I was born ready Castle" Replied Kate

The pair exited the car as they strolled towards the old bank, The safety deposit box key secure safely around Kates neck unknown to the pair was a large black Range Rover pulling down the street as a young woman observed their entry through a digital camera with large zoom lense snapping photos of the pair. Elena sat back in her seat and turned to giant form of Mason sat in the drivers seat next to her "We will wait for them to obtain the file, then we take them"

Mason smirked almost splitting his face in two "Good i want some revenge for that stunt he performed back in the Navy Yard"

The two Renadyne agents sat in silence as they waited for Castle and Beckett to exit with the package, If they could obtain that file at the same time The Senator would be pleased.

Back inside shoes clicking across the black marble floor as they approached the reception desk. "Good Afternoon, I'm here to access my safety deposit box" Said Kate both were dressed finely Kate in a charcoal grey pants suit and heeled boots her long brunette tresses tied in a bun, Castle in a tailored black suit looking like her security.

"Of course Madam" Said the young front desk clerk in clear English with a slight french accent that was barely detectable "However we require a six digit code for added security before taking you down the vault room,

Kate facial expression remain neutral but swore loudly in her mind 'Shit, Shit, What could be?' she thought before an idea came to her "Of course, Where would you like me to enter it?"

The young clerk pushed forward an electronic keypad as Kate entered the six digit code '171179' and pressing enter a green tick appeared on the clerks screen as he smiled "Thank you Ms Beckett please follow me i will escort you down to our vault room"

"Thank you"

The pair followed the man through the many corridors as they reached a private elevator, Stepping to the ornately detailed gold coloured car as the clerk pressed the very bottom button as the elevator descended.

A few minutes passed as it stopped the doors opened revealing white walls and the same black marble floors passing a security guard at the front desk. They stepped into the large vault the giant almost 4ft thick steel and titanium vault door pushed fully open the clerk stopped at a far end of the expansive room.

He inserted his key as Kate followed suit turning them at the same time as the gold plated door opened revealing a smaller silver box inside.

The clerk pulled the box and lay ed it on the table in the middle of the room before turning to the pair once again "Please take as long as you need, Private rooms can be used right outside if required please notify the guard at the front desk should you encounter any problems"

Kate nodded to the instructions before smiling "Thank you so much for your help"

"My Pleasure"

The clerk departed leaving them alone, Castle picked up the box as they stepped into one of the private room and locking them door behind them. Laying the box on the table he placed his fingers on the metal lid opening turning his head to look at his partner "You ready?" He asked simply.

Kate just nodded as Castle lifted the lid revealing it's contents, Both stared inside the silver container eyes wide shocked at what they had discovered.

* * *

Hahaha, My first cliffhanger.

I hope you all like this update, Not as action packed as my other updates but none the less still important to the story.

Please review, follow and favourite, Again any constructive criticism is welcome and always taken on board, Just ask _**Chkgun93**_ they can vouch for me

Oh and extra points if anyone can tell me what meaning that six digit code has for our heros.

Knight Rider Alpha.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello fantastic people, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter.

Now i issue a challenge to all my readers, At this present moment i have seven favourites and seventeen follows it would make me tremendously happy if i could round this up to 10 and 20 respectively.

But i guess that all depends on how you like this chapter, Which means only one thing...

Time to kick this into High Gear

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

**Now Containing Amendments**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Box was empty.

Except for a single HD voice recorder that rested directly in the centre of the metal container, Looking directly at her partner who simply shrugged his shoulders she reached a tentative hand inside pulling the device out and pressing play.

The voice that played shocked Kate to her very core, It was her Mothers Johanna Beckett.

_"Katie, If you listening to this then i means i have failed. But i knew in my heart that you would find this message and complete what i started" Said the recorded voice who audibly took a breath and continued "My little Katie i never wanted this life for you and when i started this case i never thought it would lead to this, But now we find ourselves here. This isn't the file on Renadyne that you hoped i left this message for you to point you in the right direction. I gave the file to a good friend in Moscow far from the reach of Renadyne and Bracken's cronies, In the file it contains detailed documents about weapons deals with rogue foreign powers, Financial Crime, Drug running, Murder, Treason and deal enough damage to Bracken to ensure he will rest in a hole of his own making for the rest of time" _

Tears were streaming down Kates cheeks as she listened intently to her mothers words, A voice she had not heard for so long it was as if she was standing right next to her. Castle placed a hand gently on her back rubbing circles with his palm hoping to provide some comfort from the whirl of emotions she was currently experiencing.

_"Katie there was one more thing, Hopefully a man named Richard Castle has sought you out and is helping he provided me with some much needed insight into Renadyne" _

Kate turned "You never told me you met my Mother"

Castle's eyebrows knitted together, Searching his memory he would of remembered such a meeting "I don't remember ever meeting your Mother Kate, I definitely would remember that" He said.

Kate eyed him suspiciously and pressed play again

_"When you reach Moscow, My contact will find you and will provide you with everything you need. This is goodbye Katie just remember that i love you with all of my heart i hope you have a happy life and i will be with you Always" _

End of recording.

Kate placed the tape recorder back in the box she dove into Castle's arms, Her face buried into his chest as heart wrenching sobs wracked her body. Castle wrapped his arms around her body tightly simply letting her purge years of hurt and grief, Several minutes past before Kate pulled back looking up directly into his eyes.

"Thank you Castle" Kate said shyly a slight blush to her cheeks

Castle smiled as he cupped her check catching a stray tear on this thump "Anytime Kate" He said as the spark between them returned, As their lips inched closer before making a passionate connection.

Kate's eyes slowly slid closed as she lost herself in the kiss it was as if the world disappeared around her, His lips were so soft and gentle against hers she made her move as she deepened the kiss tongues duelling with each other.

For a moment Castle was startled as Kate's tongue forced it's way into his mouth, Before getting lost in the moment he had never felt such a connection with someone before.

Minutes past as the pair continued their passionate embrace before reluctantly pulling away as Castle rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow"

Kate smiled her tongue poking between he teeth, "I know right.."

Castle still smiling like a complete idiot "Let's get out of here, I hear the cold winds of Russia are calling our name" He said

Kate nodded as she grabbed the box as they exited the room, placing the box back inside the vault as they walked past the guard and stepping to the elevator. Ascending to the lobby and strolling through exiting through the revolving doors and into the Paris sunshine, As the pair jogged down the stairs Castle suddenly stopped and turned to face Kate.

"Castle what is it?" Kate asked trying to read his expression

Castle turned his head looking over his right shoulder, "We going to need a fast car, Up the street are two Renadyne agents they are waiting for us which can mean only one thing..."

"Ambush" she finished

"Exactly...I think they are here to stop us because they think we have the file"

Kate smirked "I think it's time we lose them don't you"

"Absolutely"

The pair waved to the Range Rover parked at the end of the street It's occupants shocked beyond belief. The pair jogged down the steps just as a Black Jaguar F-Type Coupe pulled up to the curb, Kate rushed around to the passenger side and climbed in. As Castle snatched the keys from the bewildered valet and jumped in to the drivers side his foot pressed the gas pedal as the raw notes of a five litre supercharged V8 engine thundered through the air as the vehicle pulled away in a cloud of tyre smoke.

Parked up the street Mason and Elena watched in amazement as they car raced away, They were almost too shocked to move until a radio broke over the silence.

"Commander Mason, Targets are escaping West we are in pursuit"

"Roger do not lost sight of them, I repeat do not lose sight of them"

The muscled enforcer started the engine pulled into traffic the four wheel drive system easily finding traction against the dry ground, Turning the corner in pursuit as six motor cycle outriders and two other sedans joined them.

Up ahead Castle and Beckett were weaving through Paris traffic as she placed his Iphone into the dock located on the dash "Aria are you up?" asked Castle as he down shifted the engine note changing loudly as the car lurched with the speed drop avoiding a car in front.

_"What kind of trouble are you in this time Mr Castle" _Asked the AI

"We need an alternate route out of Paris Aria, Also can the sarcasm our I'll yank out your voice processors again" Castle sniped back

_"Alright, Alright alternate route plotted" _Said Aria a green line appeared the digital map of Paris, A green line to safety _"I will re-route to avoid all traffic jams and hazards" _

"Thank you Aria" Kate made a point of thanking the AI system even if she did find the machines ribbing of Castle hilarious.

Castle downshifted again and turned left as he left the rear slide carefully adjusting the power drifting around the bend a cloud of smoke in there wake, Checking his wing mirror saw a motorcycle rider point a fully automatic H&amp;K MP9 at them. With a clear stretch of road ahead he downshift and yanked up the handbrake as the car spun quickly through 180 degrees slamming the manual gearbox into reverse as he mashed the throttle. The car now facing the rider he pulled his SIG-226 from its jacket holster and fired a double tap striking the rider in the chest launching him off his cycle and flying into the windshield of a car behind.

Castle handed his gun to Kate as he yanked on the handbrake once more, The car turning violently through the manoeuvre as he found second gear the engine screaming at the treatment as the car sped away.

Kate was holding onto her seat belt for dear life as she looked over the stern face of her partner "Damm Castle, Where did you learn to drive like this" She asked

"Gran Turismo Games"

Kate just rolled her eyes at the answer.

Castle smirked eyes front on the road as he turned right at the next intersection following the map, His rear view caught sight of a black sedan take the same turning as a suited man leaned half his body out the window and fired his M4 assault rifle. Castle turned the wheel avoiding the steam of bullets before darting off the main road and down an alleyway, The Sedan followed however the gunner was forced inside due to the narrow walls.

Castle keen vision saw up a head the alley intersected the main road "Kate what ever happens next just relax" he said as he mashed in foot hand down on the gas.

The Jaguar sped up and rushed out of the alley across four lanes of traffic "CASTLE!" Kate screamed her eyes slamming shut as the Jaguar entered the alley on the other side, The Sedan tried to do the same only to be t-boned by a garbage truck coming up the main road as the car was sent flying into the air before crashing back down to earth sliding along the road on it's roof.

Castle chuckled as he saw the crash in his rear view as he shifted up before exited the alley and drifting back onto the main road a cloud of smoke in his wake, Speeding away still tracking the route from Aria.

Twenty minutes passed as they made there way out of the City and onto the A14 one of the major motorways leading away to the East "Do you think we lost them?" Asked Kate turing in the her seat looking out the rear window.

Castle checked his wing mirror just as a well aimed bullet shattered the glass, Snapping his head to rear view mirror as he saw five motorcycle riders race towards them.

"Nope, definitely still chasing us" Castle shifted up as the Jaguar lurched again with the speed increase as he weaved with the daytime traffic.

Kate looked away from the rear and saw up a head a tanker truck moving slowly down the four lane motorway, The words printed on the side saying 'Farming Fertiliser' an idea popped into her head "Castle bring us along side the tanker" she asked

Castle complied without question as he tapped the brakes bringing them level, Kate pulled the SIG and fired a single shot the bullet impacting blasting a single hole in the release valve as the seal broke just as the Car sped away. Large quantities of liquid manure spilled out across the road as traffic ground to a skidding halt, The slurry causing all five riders to fall from their mounts the Range Rover of Mason and Elena charged through along with the second sedan.

The Sedan weaved and charged into the back of the black sports car giving it a good shunt, Castle downshifted as she sped up the supercharged whine of the engine thundered as he weaved left around another fright truck. The sedan followed suit as gunner pulled half his body out of the window and fired.

Castle did his best of avoid the fire but several rounds impacted the trunk and rear window blowing it out, Kate released her belt lowered the window "Keep it steady Castle" She leaned half her body out of the window and fired rounds impacted the windshield, hood and front left tyre blowing it out as she then thrust her hand forward a light energy bolt struck the vehicle,It exploded in a ball of flame as the wreckage reared into the air and settled in the space between the barriers of the central reservation.

"Nice shooting Kate" Said Castle as he checked the rear view and saw the sole image of a black Range Rover race towards them, Even at this distance he could see the maniacal look of the man mountain Mason driving. The Range Rover settled right behind the Jaguar giving it another shunt as Elena leaned out of the window an H&amp;K MP5 in her hand.

"Keep it steady Mason" Shouted Elena over the rushing wind

The female assassin then proceed to unload a full magazine of automatic fire into the black sports car, Castle turned the wheel moving out of the line of fire and taking refuge on the other side of a freight truck. Castle gripped the wheel tighter as he gripped the gear stick depressing the clutch and downshifting as the engine screamed in protest, As he moved out from the shadow of the truck and back into speeding traffic.

Elena opened fire again but only for a second as the weapon fell from her grip as the Jaguar impacted the side of the Range Rover, Mason responded throwing almost three tons of car back in response. Castle and Beckett shaken from the attack tried to get their bearing only for it to happen again.

"Castle get us out of here" She shouted "That thing will crush us before long"

Reluctantly agreeing Castle moved away as he mashed the gas pedal again pulling a head as Mason followed closely behind "You can't get away from me Shadow" The enforcer whispered

Scanning the traffic ahead with his keen vision saw a vehicle transporter lumbering down the road on the outside lane, An idea popped into his head as he raced towards the heavy vehicle.

"Kate pass me the gun" he asked as she complied handing him the weapon

Castle took the gun as pushed the window control down all the way on his side, He downshifted once more and yanked on the handbrake as the car violently turned for the third time. Castle fired and with three expert shots destroyed the securing chains on the transporter, The vehicles came loose and dropped off the high deck and onto the road surface going from zero to seventy sent then rolled end over end.

Mason saw a puff of tyre smoke up a head and raced toward it at the very last minute he saw the mangled wreckage of a car appear from nowhere, It smashed down on the hood of the Range Rover the added weight sent the almost three ton car somersaulting into the air before crashing back down to earth.

Mason dragged his body from the wreckage of the car blood pouring down the side of his face as he screamed with rage his fist balled tightly, Elena dragged herself free she herself covered in blood from various wounds as they observed the car escape into the distance.

The blare of sirens could be heard in the distance, Elena gripped the giants hand dragging him away "Come on big guy, Another day" she said hopping the guard rail at the side of the road and into the forest below as Mason followed.

Absolute Chaos had been left in their wake.

It was Night by the time Castle and Beckett rolled into a truck stop, Parking around the back and out of sight they were met by the familiar sight of David Worth, Who had brought a change of cloths for each of them, fresh travel documents a new car and the address of a Knight Industries Company Jet parked at a nearby airport.

Castle hugged the younger man "Another fine job my friend"

Worth smirked "Just another days work Boss" he said and then hugged Kate "You look after this one Kate"

Kate smiled at her partner "Always"

Castle turned serious for a moment looking directly to his friend "Worth i need a favour?"

The younger man nodded "Anything Boss, you name it"

Castle handed him pictures of Esposito, Ryan and Cora "I need you back in the States please try to find these three, They are close friends of Kate's and Renadyne decided they were expendable were not sure of there whereabouts, But i was hoping you could find out"

Worth took the photos and nodded "Of course Boss, I'll let you known what i find out"

Soon Worth departed in his own vehicle leaving the duo alone once more, As they climbed into the silver BMW 3 series and drove the short distance to the airport.

Next stop Moscow.

* * *

Hopefully this is high gear enough for everyone

So off to Russia we go. Also will Worth have any success in finding the guys and Cora. Tune in next time folks.

Also please remember my challenge it would be fantastic if this could happen.

Again thank you all so much for your continue support with this the second story i ever posted on and my first multi chapter story.

I will be back with the next update soon.

Knight Rider Alpha


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Happy People

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I would just like thank those of you that are flying with me on this action packed journey.

I would personally like to thank _**Chkgun93 **_and _**Phnxgrl **_for there reviews and continued support I take everything on board.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 20

A beaten pickup truck rolled to a stop in the dead of night outside of an old warehouse in the Bronx area of New York City, Humidity hung in the air as the screech of subway trains carried in the distance against the relative silence at this early hour.

Jumping from the cab a very dishevelled looking Ryan dashed around to the rear dropping the tailgate revealing an injured but awake Javier Esposito "You drive like my Grandmother Bro" grunted Javi.

Ryan smiled almost laughing, They all nearly died but he's was still making jokes "Come man, Let's get you inside Lanie's waiting with some nice strong painkillers"

"Oh Painkillers" said Esposito a glassy look in his eyes

Ryan laughed as he supported the weight of his best friend on his shoulder as a third person jumped out of the passenger side of the cab, Cora her clothes dirty and torn ran over the door of the warehouse lifted up a panel that hid a digital keypad and palm scanner. She quickly punched in the code and pressed her hand to the scanner a moment later the door opened darkness shrouded the the inside as the trio stepped in as the heavy door closing behind them.

As the door slid shut dozens of fluorescent lights turned on revealing clean white open living area complete furniture and a kitchen area, Metal stairs led up to several bedrooms and the Captains Office, Towards the back of the living area and state of the art medical suite on par with any major trauma unit.

Lanie came rushing out from the Med Bay dressed in green scrubs "Oh my god, Javi" She said supporting his other shoulder as they carried him inside and loaded him on the table.

"Lanie can you help him?" Asked Ryan

Lanie started to examine Javi who was dropping in and out of consciousness "I'll try Honey, But you've got to let me work" Lanie said never taking her eyes off her patient.

Ryan stepped away backtracking out of the med bay doors as they shut and the glass as if my magic frosted over hiding it's occupants from view, He ran his fingers through his hair and fell into the one of the chairs and rested his elbow on his knees his mind drifted back to their escape.

_Broken glass shone like stars reflecting in the sunlight as the trio fell through the air, Ryan felt the heat from the exploding chopper assault his skin a contrast to the cold blast from the air rushing past him. _

_It was as if time past in slow motion as he felt Cora grab his hand and suddenly their fall was arrested, Ryan looked up to see Esposito had grabbed the railing of a window washing basket suspended half way down the building. Above them the Penthouse exploded a large cloud of fire and smoke rising high into the air._

_"Cora, Ryan you guys OK" Shouted Esposito as they dangled like monkeys in a barrel, He was holding Ryan who held a tight grip on Cora._

_Ryan just laughed looking down at the young woman who barely looked fazed at dangling from the side of a building "Oh you know thought i hang out for a bit" he said_

_Esposito tried to readjust his grip as he felt it slipping "Ryan I'm starting to think you were right" _

_Ryan looked up "About what?"_

_Esposito laughed against the strain and tension in his body "I shouldn't of eaten all of that bacon this morning" _

_Ryan laughed and even Cora giggled at their antics "If we get out of this I'm buying you all the Bacon you can eat" said Cora looking down at the ground 20 storeys below. _

_"I suppose this is a bad time to tell you I'm losing my grip" _

_"It's OK Dude, We will be OK" Said Ryan catching a glimpse of the sunshine between the new york skyline, Breathtaking natural beauty over a timeless icon._

_"I'll let you know how it's goes" Cora said a cheeky smile on her face._

_Esposito fingers slipped away from the railing as the trio fell quickly down to the street below, As the ground rushed up it all suddenly went black the first sense hearing returned as Ryan opened his eyes he could see only darkness and sounds of crunching plastic as a black shape moved exposing his eyes to the light. _

_By sheerr good fortune a New York City Paper Mill truck was passing underneath as they fell, The trio crashed through the roof of the truck on landed on bundles of shredded paper cushioning their fall. _

_They were alive a miracle if they ever experienced one. _

_"Esposito, Cora you guys OK" Ryan shouted his voice echoing in the confine for the truck trailer, He pulled himself out of the paper bundle as he found Cora hunched over a prone and unconscious Esposito._

_"Javi, Javi come on man" He said shaking his partner._

_Esposito came too slowly "Whoa what a rush" _

_The trio laughed as they snuck out of the truck and escaped down an alleyway, leaving the area as the blare of sirens could be heard in the distance. _

Ryan was brought out of his flashback by Lanie shaking his shoulder "Ryan, Ryan you OK?" She asked

"Lanie is he OK?" Ryan asked almost afraid of the answer

Lanie smiled, "He's going to be fine, Broken arm and a dislocated shoulder, but nothing to serious, He just needs rest"

Ryan smiled his partner was going to be alright "Hey Ryan can you take a look at this" Cora said from the computer console set up against the wall.

Ryan limped over and looked at the screens it was an IM from Beckett, Yet he had no idea what it meant

_From Russia With Love_

"What does it mean?" Cora asked pushing her glasses up her nose

Ryan smiled he knew what it meant a fan of James Bond as a young boy, He meant Castle and Beckett had travelled to Russia in search of the file. "Notify the Captain we've arrived safely"

Cora just nodded as she messaged the Captain, News of the penthouse explosion was broadcast out across the city.

Renadyne thought they were dead, Because dead men tell no tales but can still take revenge on those who have wronged them.

Across the city at Renadyne Tower, Bracken grit his teeth in anger as his fist impacted the phone shattering it into dozens od pieces. He had just received news of Richard Castle and Kate Becketts escape in France they had since disappeared with no record of them leaving the country, Also his teams failure to capture their cohorts at the Penthouse even through the use of an attack chopper which had crashed into the street below failed.

That was easily explained away through mechanical fault, But the dead bodies wearing Renadyne patch's was not. This was all happening too slowly if Castle and Beckett obtained that file it would end him, All before he had a change to action his plan.

He could not let that happen he needed to accelerate his plans.

Suddenly his assistant rushed into the office holding a sheet of paper "Senator, Shadow and Phoenix have been spotted in Moscow, This photo was taken four hours ago" he said handing Bracken the grainy photo.

Bracken smirked before screwing up the photo and tossing it on the floor "If you want something right, You've got to do it yourself"

"Sir?"

"Have the jet ready Tom, I think it's time we visit our Russian backers"

"Right away Senator"

A sickening smirk graced the features of the politician's face, "Close my friends, but your little European vacation ends now" he whispered before grabbing his coat and exiting the office.

He left his computer on, Which showed satellite images of three container ships pulling into Norfolk Navel Base. From the television a news report showing the President speaking from the Rose Garden, explaining that due to the recent terrorist attacks he was moving up the important State Of The Union address for the 7Th.

Exactly three days from now.

Time to activate Lazarus.

* * *

I would like to apologise for this chapter it's not my best work, But i hope its OK for everyone.

Again thank you all so much for your continue support it means the world to me.

Knight Rider Alpha


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Everyone

Again my thanks for all those flying with me on this action packed journey.

I hope you all like this chapter, If anyone would like something at a slower place why don't you check out my AU One Shot Series.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 21

Driving snow almost near white out conditions covered Moscow's Sheremetyevo Airport, The second largest airport in the country and a major passenger and cargo hub located eighteen miles northeast of Moscow. A Knight Industries Dassault Falcon 7X almost invisible against the driving white snow descended on approach, As the wheels touched down and taxied to a nearby private Knight Industries hanger.

The duo geared up in Winter cloths in preparation for the journey outside the confines of the warm private jet, Kate was shivering already and hadn't even exited yet "Is it too late take that right turn and head for Thailand" She said

Castle raised an eyebrow "Looking to catch a full moon party hmm"

Kate smiled "It would be warmer at least"

Castle just shook his head and walked towards the door as he pulled the door release and pushed it open, The metal doors slowly swung out as stairs extended from the bottom and locked in place as Castle stepped down followed closely by Kate. The pair stood at the Hanger Door staring out into the dense snowy void, A glimpse of light caught their attention as a gleaming Black Mercedes GL63 pulled into the hanger.

Three huge burly men jumped out each carrying the sturdy and quintessential Russian weapon the AK-47, As the men took their positions a frail older gentlemen slid down from the high rear passenger seat. The American pair observed the man who rested his hands atop a wooden cane his long white hair and beard making him look older than he was.

"Mr Castle, Ms Beckett i presume" Said the old man as the pair nodded in reply "...My name is Professor Valentin Maximov please come with me" He said climbing back into the truck as Castle and Beckett followed the men filed in behind as the truck pulled out of the hanger and into the snowy void.

The warm interior of the truck was a stark contrast to the blisteringly cold weather outside the window, As they sat across the from the kindly old man who simply sat their smiling between to Russian bear like men

"Err Professor i take it you are the contact we were sent to meet" asked Castle somewhat nervous.

The Old man smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr Castle I am, My good friend Johanna handed me the file for safekeeping when i escaped from Renadyne after i saw what they were capable of" he finished

Kate was intrigued "What did you see that made you leave?" She asked

The Old man sighed "Many years ago I was head of Genetic Research and Development at Renadyne, One day Senator Bracken came to me with plans for the Draco Project..." This caught Castle and Beckett's attention, That was the project that turned them into Augments and the same project they both escaped from as teenagers they continued to listen "...It was a masterpiece of design, You Richard the first designate of the project you were unmatched the next stage of human evolution and young Katherine my greatest work"

"This isn't a game Professor you can't play with peoples lives like this, It's not some pet project you work on at the weekends" Kate snarled unhappy that her life had been turned some project.

Castle pulled Kate back down into the seat before she killed the frail old man, Once he knew she had calmed down a little bit he turned the professor as the white out conditions began to clear revealing the city of Moscow "What made you leave Professor I understand you made us what we are today, But why did you leave and put yourself at risk from Bracken" He asked

Once again the old man sighed "Because the side affects of the process, Bracken wanted results faster and faster the augments created from the sped up process went insane" Said Valentin as he looked up to the ceiling "I couldn't stand by watching him commit crimes even God couldn't forgive so i faked my death in auto accident and escaped"

"So you returned home" Kate concluded

The man nodded as the car pulled up outside a lavish apartment building in the centre of the city, The burly men stepped out followed by Maximov finally Castle and Beckett. Entering the lavishly appointed lobby gold fixtures and fittings and intricate marble floors, The group entered the elevator before ascending to the top floor and exiting at the penthouse.

The expansive space was like the lobby lavishly decorated and carved vaulted ceilings Castle and Beckett took a seats on the leather sofa, As Maximov stepped to a large framed painting as he swung it off the wall revealing a large wall safe.

He spun the Dial and opened the safe as he pulled out a large paper folder and 5 thumb drives, He closed the safe and turned handing the files to Castle and the drives to Kate

"Johanna and I became friends during her investigation, Before she died she passed me this file it's everything you could ever need to bring down Bracken and his criminal enterprise" Said Maximov

Castle held the file so Kate could view the information at a quick glance he elderly Professor was right, It was everything anyone could want to bring Bracken down and causing his empire to go with him.

"Professor why are your simply handing this over to us" Kate asked her eyes shining once again feeling close to her mother with her file in hand.

Maximov smiled and tapped is cane "Because Young Katherine a father his meant to help his children"

Suddenly a loud noise was heard in the distance and distinctive thwack of rotor blades drawing closer, Castle focused his keen vision out of the large balcony windows as he saw snow camouflaged Mi-24 Hind attack helicopter appeared heading straight for the penthouse.

Suddenly large 30mm cannon rounds blasted holes through the penthouse as everyone dived for the floor, Castle grabbed the elderly Professor as she shouted over the noise "Professor is their another way out of the penthouse"

"Yes theirs an escape hatch at the far end"

Castle reached into his coat pulling his SIG and fired an entire magazine in the direction of the attacking chopper, The noise of deafening and several Maximov's men dropped the ground dead. Rounds pinged off the bulletproof cockpit of the Hind as the chopper moved to hover above the penthouse, Ropes dropped from the doors and tactical team members slid down.

"Move, Move" Castle shouted as they rushed towards end of the penthouse, One of Maximov's men had already opened the escape hatch as Maximov stepped inside followed by Beckett file clutched to her chest. Castle stopped at the entrance as the Russian man urged him inside.

Beckett saw that Castle was not following them through "Castle come on we need to get out of here"

Castle shook his head "Beckett i can't go with you, You need to get that file back to the States show the world exactly what Bracken has done"

"NO! Castle they will kill you, I'm not leaving you here to die" Beckett shouted as she was held back by Maximov the old man was stronger than he looks.

Castle grasped Beckett by the shoulders "Look Beckett I know what I'm doing, Please just do this for me i will be OK"

Beckett shook her head almost on the verge of tears "If you die, I'm getting Lanie to revive your ass just so i can kill you again"

Castle smiled as armed men burst into the penthouse from the shattered skylights, Cupping her face in his hands and kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do. All of his passion and love poured into this one single kiss, Kate too lost herself in the moment kissing his back hard pouring her feelings into the return.

Breaking the connection Castle pushed her back into the brightly lit stairwell as the guard followed, Their eyes locked the door closed and sealed itself unable to be opened again.

Castle then turned and raised his hands as he found himself surrounded by armed men "Hey Guys, How's it hanging?" Castle asked jovially.

None of the armed men replied as two men dressed in finely tailored suits and great coats walked in to the penthouse, Castle narrowed his eyes as they fell onto the image of William H. Bracken who was smiling removing his expensive leather gloves.

"Richard Castle, If my eyes deceive me..." Said Bracken as he stepped between the armed men and got in Castle face before back handing him across the face "...Well it's not deception you are here now tell me where you sent that lovely partner of yours"

Castle spat a glob of blood to the floor as it landed on Bracken impeccably shiny black shoes "I have no idea what your talking about" he said defiantly

Bracken snarled before he signalled one his men who pulled an air gun and fired a sleep dart struck Castle in the neck, The fast acting agent pulling him into darkness as his body slumped to the floor.

"Grab this ungrateful son of a bitch and load him into the chopper and ship him back to the Ice Cube, I want his secrets and everything he knows" Said Bracken

The armed team grabbed Castle and carted him away as Bracken and his assistant followed, The penthouse was riddled with bullet holes, debris and bodies.

In the underground parking garage of the penthouse Beckett her thoughts with Castle climbed into the back of a Range Rover sitting next to Maximov, As the guard started the engine and pulled away blending into the Moscow traffic.

Above the building the Mi-24 Hind banked away the top half of the building exploded completely destroying any evidence of the attack, The Russian Government explained away act as yet another gas explosion.

A Renadyne tagged C-17 Globemaster was tracking across the Atlantic ocean, On board in a fully equipped medical suite strapped to a cold steel table was a shirtless and restrained Richard Castle.

He was surrounded by men in white coats with Bracken stood at the head of the table as he placed his hands on Castle's shoulders. "I want your secrets Mr Castle, These men are going to help me" Said Bracken

Castle did reply his face emotionless giving nothing away.

Minutes later screams could be behind the frosted glass as Bracken exited the chamber as the planed banked left heading towards the United States.

Lazarus was in play.

* * *

Again I would like to apologise for this chapter I still don't think it's my best work, But i hope its OK for everyone.

Again thank you all so much for your continue support it means the world to me.

Knight Rider Alpha


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys and Girls

Again my thanks for all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, It provides me show much to motivation to continue writing.

I've pretty much got everything mapped out in my head so expect a few more chapters at least before we reach the finale, So here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 22

The early morning sunshine rose over rolling green hills of West Virginia, A cool morning breeze blew through the trees and tall grass surrounding a picturesque horse ranch. With a two storey red and white clad house and large hay barn while in the paddocks proud beasts galloped around in circles.

However the simple ranch held a secret hidden beneath the surface.

The Ice Cube was a Renadyne Research facility and previous home of the Draco Project, Concrete tunnels circled around the main centre of the facility each had secure laboratories hidden behind reinforced steel doors.

At the centre of the facility was a large steel reinforced door each with an armed guard either side it opened revealing a large white cube shaped room, In the centre a raised platform circling around this platform were numerous computer workstations as several scientists and technicians flitted from one workstation to another

A loud grunt of pain pieced the silence of the room.

Secured by a long chain and shackles his arms held above his head his feet barely touch floor stood a bruised and bleeding Richard Castle, Off the the side stood Senator Bracken who was starting to lose his patience.

"It really is a simple request Richard, Tell me where I can find Beckett and the file" Asked the Senator as he stepped in front of Castle.

Castle looked at the man his vision blurry from the intense ache in his body and head he could feel drops of blood track a course across his bare skin, He had never felt such pain but he suddenly steeled his resolved raising his head.

"I'm not telling you anything bastard"

Bracken pursed his lips before he signalled one the burly henchman that had taken up position to the left of Castle carrying a large 20lb sledgehammer, The henchman looked to Bracken for confirmation who simply nodded in response.

The henchman reared the hammer back and swung impacting Castle's stomach swiftly knocking the air from his lungs, Castle slumped forward only the chains holding him in place as he violently coughed forcing air back into his depleted lungs. It was only thanks to his augments that he was still alive, If this kind treatment was used on an unaugmented person they would be dead before the hammer was placed onto the floor.

Bracken satisfied for the moment spoke again "Richard, Believe me when I say this is not what I wanted, But it is necessary to gain the answers I seek"

Castle coughed one last time before he replied "For the last time I'm not telling you anything Bracken, So go and fuck yourself"

Bracken enraged at this man's sheer defiance for his requests "Fine Richard if you will not give me what I want, Then we have other methods" Said the Senator

He then disappeared from Castle limited vision, He returned several minutes with fifteen year old girl dressed in a simple yellow floral dress and an innocent smile on her face standing by his side.

"What are you planning Bastard?" Asked Castle struggling against his bonds, Fearing the worst was yet to come 'What does this girl have to do with anything' he thought.

"This little princess is my daughter Alissa, She will probe your mind and provide me with the answers i seek" Explained the clearly deranged Politician.

Two muscled henchman grabbed Castle as the chain was loosened, Bending Castle forward as the young girl placed her hand against his forehead. Castle grunted in pain against the forced mental intrusion as memories flashed through his mind.

Young Alissa through use of the powers gifted to her by her Father, Forcibly sifted through Castle's memories several minutes later she stopped and removed her hand. Castle slumped forward in the arms of the muscled henchman, He was exhausted from the catalogue of injuries he had sustained and the forced intrusion of his mind.

The young girl then walked over to her father the same innocent smile across her face, "Father it appears that his comrades are currently hiding the shell of an old warehouse in the Bronx, However i was unable to find any reference to a location on this Beckett person that you spoke of" explained Alissa her curly brown hair falling across the shoulders as her green eyes looked up at her Father with a smile across her young features.

Bracken smiled broadly proud of his little girl born a very sick child Bracken had a plan to aid in her recovery he placed her into an augment program, The augments had alleviated her of the many illnesses she suffered and offered one surprising side effect Alisa could invade a persons mind and search, alter and erase memories.

"Well done Princess, Thank you for your help you may returned to your studies"

"At once father"

The Young girl then exited the room as Bracken stepped up onto the platform as the muscled henchman raised Castle to his full height, The chain was pulled taught once more securing his arms around his head.

"Getting a child to do your dirty work" Castle snarled "That's low even for you"

Bracken didn't response to the jibe and grabbed Castle around the neck pulling him closer "It seems we have found your fiends, Don't worry i have dispatched teams to deal with them once there gone Beckett's next"

Castle snarled as his face flushed read from the vice like grip around his throat, Bracken released him pushing him back as he turned and walked away stopping just before the metal door exiting the Cube "Oh before i forgot i will leave you in the company of an old friend, Let's just say he has a bone to pick with you" Bracken departed his word hanging in the air.

The two muscled henchmen stepped down off the platform as a large and imposing figure stepped out of the shadows from behind Castle "Now it's time for some fun" Said a deep monotone voice

Castle smirked "Mason, How's it hanging?" He asked

That statement was promptly answered as Castle was turned around with force spinning from the chain, He grunted in pain as a large fist impacted his face courtesy of Mason. Head swimming in pain as blood ran from his mouth, Castle spat a large clot of blood to the ground as Mason laughed enjoying himself immensely.

"So Shadow how does this feel to know that after all of your running, You still find yourself here..." Mason taunted as he bruised his fist into Castle's already injured stomach, Who again grunted in pain he would not scream he would give the enforcer the satisfaction "...Got nothing to say huh?, Well no matter I'm going to have my fun with you then end your miserable existence"

Castle took a breathe pain coursing through his body almost too much to bare he opened his mouth as another punch landed in his midsection, Forcing his mind to think of something other than the pain he spoke "I hate to...break this to you...Mason" he said gaps between his words as hits struck his injured body.

The big enforcer stopped and gripped Castle by his hair looking him in the eyes "What? you got something to say Shadow"

Castle just to laughed almost hysterically "In my world...Lightning strikes even after the storm has passed" He said cryptically

The enforcer looked confused before suddenly being thrown off the platform and crashing through the many computer workstation below as large hole blown in his face, Castle's open palm was still smoking from his attack.

An attack that almost depleted his last remained ounce of energy his blurry vision saw the rushing door guard approach the platform stun batons in hand, With his immense physical strength his jaw clenched with exertion pulled his wrists apart the shackles broke.

He dropped down the floor his legs unsteady almost like jelly, Half turning his body avoiding the first stun strike from the guard.

Grabbing the wrists of the guard locking them in place before punching his attacker causing his head to snap to the side as he ripped the baton away, Before spinning striking the guard in the jaw the force of the hit sending him flying to the ground below again like Mason crashing through a desk snapping it in two.

The second guard rushed stun baton at the ready Castle anticipated the attack turning his body to the avoid the deadly hit, Swinging his left arm in a wide arc strong arming the guard right off his feet ripping the baton away. He plunged the electrified weapon into the mans chest, Forcing him the ground below convulsing with the electricity coursing through his body

Castle stood to his full height and tossed the baton away he wobbled his chest heaving forcing air into his lungs, Resting a hand in his stomach his sweat drenched tshirt clinging to his muscled body as his surveyed the silent and partially destroyed room. He needed to get out of here jumping down from the platform, He jogged towards the door and it opened with the mere swipe of an access card he had taken from the unconscious guard.

He stepped into the access tunnel his bare feet almost sticking the cold concrete beneath, No alarms sounded meaning his antics in the cube had gone unnoticed. He stated to jog down the access tunnel the sharp curve leading him in a circle as he followed the arrows pointing the main control room.

He slowly approached the door of the main control room as the doors slid open revealing a large room filled the brim with computers, A large display screen that almost consumed the entire wall at the head of the room as the lights cast the room in blue dim light. Entering cautiously he approached the centre console and started to furiously type on the keyboard, Quickly bringing up live video of a strike team driving through New York to an area he recognised as the Bronx.

'Dammit i've got to warn them' He thought clenching his fist, Suddenly and idea came to him as he opened and email application hurriedly typing a message.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_"On it Boss, I'm ten minutes out" _

Rick smiled his could always count on his most trusted assistant, Suddenly something caught his attention it was a large file marked 'Endgame'. He opened the file as numerous screens opened on the monitor and one the large screen above him. It contained elaborate details of the ACX-1 and then ships docked in Norfolk and the Presidents State of the Union Address in two days time.

"My God, He plans to wipe out the Government" He whispered eyes wide scanning the information.

In the sky above West Virginia seated in the passenger seat of a Eurocopter AS365 Dolphin, Senator Bracken relaxed his head against the plush leather seat beside him Alisa head deep in an open book he was awakened by a hand shaking him his assistant Tom had a phone pressed to his ear

"Senator, We've received word that the Endgame file had been accessed from the Ice Cube" Said Tom who looked worried

Bracken smiled before pulling his own phone from his suits breast pocket "Relax Tom, It's doesn't matter know he can't stop what is already in motion especially if he doesn't live to tell the tale" He said pressing his iphone's screen.

In the underground control room, Castle was suddenly alerted by the appearance of a large red timer that appeared on screen his eyes widened.

A countdown timer.

20...19...

Castle dropped everything as he bolted from the room, His legs pumping furiously his body surging with adrenaline as he raced around the curved access tunnel, Reaching the elevator and closing the door he pulled the lever as the red steel cage ascended up the shaft.

5...4...3...2...1

Above ground the horse's in the paddock galloped from the area almost sensing the impended doom, The ground shook violently as large cracks opened before large steams of fire jetted into the air, The ground bubbled up before sinking back down a bowl shape created by the underground implosion.

The house that once stood proudly had been swallowed by the upheaval along with the barn, Any investigator would conclude this was a result of a mine collapse exactly what Renadyne wanted.

The Chopper banked away from the area a smiling Bracken on board, The Ice Cube was no more it's secrets buried forever along with his prisoners.

Hundreds of miles away in New York a strike team in full tactical gear seated in the rear of a large box truck, The lumbering vehicle rounded a corner bouncing through the potholes of the alleyway directly outside the hide.

The rear slide shutter opened as the men climbed down all stood in a line weapons at the ready in front of the supposed door of The Hide, One stepped forward a digital thermal imaging camera in his hand it registered 5 heat signatures inside.

"Positive hit on five persons inside"

The Team leader nodded as the Tactical team raised their weapons and fired, empty casings pinged to the floor as round after round of ammunition pierced holes through the shutter door and masonry.

After five minutes of continuous firing the Tactical team advanced as one of them pulled up the shutter revealing the shadows within, Smoke billowing out of the recently created vent as a blood pool extended out across the concrete floor.

Meanwhile high above the Atlantic Ocean, Knight Industries Dassault Falcon 7X banked left heading for the Eastern seaboard of the United States. On board the flight a single passenger Kate Beckett sat with a MacBook Air hurriedly searching through the thumb drives provided by professor Maximov and her mother file open in front of her.

Suddenly her eyes widened she had discovered what Lazarus was, She only had two days to stop the worst attack ever planned against America in it's entire history.

She knew it couldn't be done alone.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry this took a bit longer to write, Stuff gets in the way sometimes.

Anyway I hope you all like this chapter I'm quite happy with as we know start to draw nearer to the final showdown.

But Please let me know what you all think, Even if you guys don't like the story I'm always happy to receive some constructive criticism.

We all try to be the best writers that we can be, So please guys let me know.

Until next time

Knight Rider Alpha


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys and Girls

Again my thanks for all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, It provides me show much to motivation to continue writing.

I am so sorry for this late update, I got completely sidetracked by some other projects. But i hope you all like this chapter.

_Notice: We are now down to the final three chapters of this story including this one, This chapter is a gear up to the final showdown_

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 23

The Green countryside of West Virginia was bathed in bright sunshine as the same cool breeze through through the area, Bare feet touching warm asphalt as Richard Castle walked along the edge of Interstate 70. Which travelled through the state towards the East Coast and the states of the Pennsylvania and Maryland.

The cool breeze made his already clammy skin cold, his sweat soaked t-shirt was now smeared with dirt and grass after having to dig his way out of the ground after the partial collapse of the elevator. Luckily he was quite close to the surface so he could here the chopper carrying the corrupt Senator bank away from the area, Then with quick lightning blast he climbed the short distance to the surface. The ranch was destroyed and no evidence of the Ice Cube would ever be recovered but at least he had his memory, The one driving force for him now was to get back to New York and Kate.

He smiled at the image of the brunette hazel eyed angel who had captured his heart, Her fierce determination, her drive, her hotness all very good and compelling reasons to love her.

He just wanted to see her again.

Suddenly an engine roared as a black Chevrolet Corvette Z06 pulled up as the passenger window lowered to reveal a woman with flame red hair and a short red dress and white coat, Her long legs covered in fishnet tights a devilish smile gracing her ruby red lips and light green eyes shining.

"Hey Cutie, need a ride?" She asked

Castle smirked lifted a leg over the guard rail as he leaned down to the window, He smiled immediately causing the woman to blush as colour rose through her cheeks.

"I do actually, Maybe you can give me a ride to the next service station?" Castle asked

The woman smirked and nodded as he climbed in and settled into the passenger seat, The woman gunned the accelerator setting off down the Interstate once more. Minutes later they arrived at a small diner along the route as the woman stepped inside for a cup of coffee, Castle used the nearest payphone.

Five minutes later the woman stepped outside coffee cup in hand she noticed that for one her car was gone, it had been replaced by a card with hand written note and a single yellow flower.

_I'm so sorry but I really need this car, Call the number below and someone will bring you a replacement within an hour._

_Thanking you in advance_

_RC x_

The women let loose a dreamy sigh as she looked into the distance "He was so hot!" she said, Meanwhile down the interstate Castle relaxed back into plush leather as he gunned the engine and was racing back towards New York.

It was time to prepare for Endgame.

Back in New York the tactical team all noticed the blood pool expand out across the floor, They all slowly advanced towards the door weapons at the ready. There thermal imaging read out still had sight of 5 persons inside as the final person stepped into the darkness, A noise could be heard as a single spot light turned on revealing a small small tracked vehicle rolling across the floor.

Armed with two forward facing camera's and radio antenna's it's box like shape hiding a more deadly cargo underneath.

One of the Tac Team members approached and tapped the small robot with the end of his gun, a hollow sound reverberated back the man shrugged his shoulders as the other team members laughed lowering their weapons.

Hidden in the darkness above the intruders, The shrouded outline of a person whispered to another shadowy outline next to him.

"Do it now Bro!"

With a simple button press all hell broke loose

The box like shape of the small tracked robot broke away to reveal two fully automatic M249 SAW machine guns, and two AA-12 auto shotguns, The Tac Team tried to retreat or ready their weapons to destroy the droid but it was too late as the robot opened fire.

Round after round of burning metal chased down and shredded the intruders as the droid shifted aim as bullets and shot gun rounds started to blast holes in the truck, The driver had no time to escape and after 5 minutes of continuous fire it stopped as the droid tracked backwards into it's hiding space the the lights of the hide turned off.

Dead bodies littered the floor and what was left of the van was smoking hulk of twisted metal, Ryan jumped down to the ground floor walked across and kneeled down as he checked over his creation.

"Good boy Rover" Said the young Irishman petting it like it was his dog, The robot responded by spinning around one way then spinning the other.

Esposito cocked an eyebrow at this behaviour but simply left it to the idea that his best friend, His partner was a complete weirdo. The Captain, Cora and Lanie then descended from the stairs and were joined by a new person David Worth who had arrived upon his Bosses instructions.

"Finally we found a reason for that trashcan Ryan" Replied the Captain causing Esposito to laugh at the statement

"Oh come on Captain, Rover has his uses"

Captain Gates just folded her arms choosing to leave the conversation their, She then turned Worth who was smiling at the scene.

"Mr Worth, Would you mind explaining why you are here"

Worth turned to face the surly Captain "My boss asked me to find you all, Now he has instructed me to bring you to ultra secure location, Kate is on her way their now"

This got Lanie's attention "Kate, Is she alright?"

Worth smiled "Yes! she is fine, But if you factor in the jet lag maybe nothing a power nap won't fix" Said the young man as the sassy doctor nodded and smiled as she accepted a hug from Esposito, The Captain who had been kept apprised of Castle and Beckett's travel through Europe was pleased to her she was safe. "...Now it's time we get you out of here, I have a car outside we need to leave"

The group nodded as they exited through the shutter door, The last was Worth who threw in three large canisters each with a pull-pin and spring timer as he slammed the shutter down before joining the others. After several seconds the canisters exploded as an immediate chemical reaction took place as the Thermite powder inside the canisters ignited as within a minute The Hide was raging firestorm completely destroying all evidence of their presence.

A Black Chevrolet Suburban drove away from the area It's destination

Knight Industries Headquarters

The building was a gleaming beacon in the centre of New York City, A central tower measuring 105 storeys high the tallest building in the city. Below and connected to each side were four smaller 75 storey structures of the same glass design, It had won many awards for it architectural brilliance and its atheistic design.

The building also extended below into 5 multi storey underground car parks, At this moment a brand new black Porsche 911 Carrera Targa 4 pulled into the very bottom level. As the car pulled to a stop the drivers door opened and out stepped a freshly showered, newly dressed Kate Beckett, Leaning against the vehicle and crossing her arm the red leather jacket she ware stretching at the elbows as she waited.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of Castle, Is he OK?, Is he even alive?, She asked herself that last fleeting glance in the stairwell of the Moscow Apartment building felt like a lifetime ago. She was broken from her revere as another car pulled up.

A Black Chevrolet Suburban

A high pitched squeal immediately alerted her to it's occupants, As the rear passenger door opened and Lanie came bounding towards her. The sassy Doctor jumped into woman's arms as they laughed together.

"Oh Girl, Its so good to see you" said Lanie

Kate smiled "It's good to see you Lanie"

Kate smiled as Esposito and Ryan approached giving their surrogate sister each a bear hug lifting her off the ground.

"Looking good Beckett, But where's your boy?" Asked Esposito

Beckett's face feel as guilt once again washed over her, Ryan elbowed his partner for putting a damper on the reunion. Beckett looked up to find the Captain smiled and nodding a hello, Her head turned to Worth who had just ended a phone call and smiled as he clicked his fingers.

A deafening rumble of a car engine blasted through the concrete structure as a black Chevrolet Corvette ZO6 skidded sideways to a stop, With a final rev of the engine the door opened as a sweaty, dirt covered and smiling Richard Castle stood tall.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to drive hundreds of miles with no shoes on" he joked

The assembled group smiled at the latest arrival, Kate was curious as to the new arrival until the drivers door opened and then curiosity turned into elation as she burst forward and ran towards him jumping into his arms no caring for his state of dress. The pair stood locked in each others arms for a moment blue eyes staring in to hazel ones before their lips touched in reaffirming kiss.

However it wasn't the need for oxygen then separated them, It was the dainty cough heard behind them as they both turned to see a smiling Lanie along with Cora and stern looking Esposito and Ryan.

"Have anything you would like to share with the glass Kate?" Asked the Doctor a hopeful smile on her face

Kate thought for a second "N...No...I'm good" came her nervous reply

Now it was the boys turn "Castle, Mind sharing with us" barked Esposito

Castle looked nervous as he looked between a blushing Beckett and her stern looking brothers, Who were still patiently waiting for an answer.

"Erm...No, I with Beckett on this one"

Lanie and Boys didn't look satisfied but suddenly mood shifted and they welcomed Castle back to the group, hugs and handshakes all given as he walked over to Worth as the pair shared a hug separating Castle turned and greeted the Captain.

With the pleasantries handled Castle stepped over to the far wall and placed his hand on a yellow ring painted onto the cool surface, Soon enough a large metal clunk was heard from behind the wall as a large section sunk inwards and the slide behind the remaining wall section. Castle ushered them all inside as the wall slid back into the place, Darkness soon turned to light revealing a cavernous space inside a metal gantry surrounded an open space below painted with yellow hazard arrows.

Castle led them down a set of metal stairs in front to the open space below, He then focused their attention forward revealing a much large open space stairs led up to bedrooms one for each of them a fully stocked kitchen and bathroom. On the ground floor at the far end tucked away in it's own alcove was Aria's central hub and workstation for Cora, The self proclaimed nerd immediately rushed forward.

Taking a seat in the soft leather chair as she booted up the monitors and systems the wallpapers for each screen even matched the ones she had in the penthouse.

Looking right was large workshop filled with tools and tech items, Ryan's eyes shined as he rushed forward and started rifling through the tool chests. One again Esposito shook his head at his partners antics causing the others to laugh.

Looking left as a large and full stocked medical suite on the same level as a Level One trauma centre, Lanie took the walk as she started examining everything contained inside.

Again to the left were row after row of Weapons racks every kind of weapons you could think it had it, Work bench's and tools assorted. Esposito smiled and patted Castle on the shoulder as he started to look over his new baby,

Castle smiled as she leaned down and whispered to the Captain "We have an office set up for you upstairs Sir, Just the way you like it"

Gates smiled "Thank you Mr Castle" was her only reply as she ascended the stairs immediately finding her new office to be a carbon copy of her penthouse.

Castle smiled as everyone had their place, He gripped Kate's hand and pulled her to the side as they walked through two sliding glass doors to the side of Ryan Workshop.

The interior was dimly lit but soft wood could be heard and felt underfoot as wooden pillars supported an upstairs area and incense burned the scent wafting through the air, It was a practice and meditation area.

Kate broke away from her partner and stood in awe of everything she had just seen, This man was something special. He was something that came along once in a lifetime.

"Castle I...I don't know what to say" She whispered

Castle smiled softly "You don't have to say anything, I created this place as a new home for the team seeing as your old one kind blew up"

Kate smiled and crashed herself into his chest but then pulled back "Hugging is fine Castle, When you don't smell like a goat"

The older man pouted "Well would you like to try and rectify that hmmm"

Kate just stepped away and extra sway in her hips "You coming Castle"

Mesmerised for a second by the sway of her hips, Before he bounded after her an extra spring to his step as the doors slid shut behind him.

That night a more intimate reunion was planned, starting in the private bathroom of their bedroom before moving after running out of hot water. The bed was next, Passion exploding between them an urgent reaffirmation that they were safe and together. Whisperers of 'Sorry' and 'Never Again' could be heard between then lovers, Before they feel asleep locked in each others arms snuggled down in the soft king-sized bed and plush cover over them.

The next morning, The partner showered separately much to Castle's annoyance before Kate reminded him they would get much done. Castle couldn't fault her logic as both got dressed and made their way to kitchen, The smell of coffee drifting through the air soon had the others joining them.

Now the assembled group stood in front of the Cora's workstation, The young computer whizz gulped down a huge can of Red Bull as her fingers typed furiously over the keyboard.

Castle then stepped forward "Aria are you up" he asked

_"Indeed Mr Castle, I must say that young Cora here is an exceptional young genius she has already thought a new processing feature for my hub matrix" Said the AI_

The young woman blushed nervously at the admiration being shown.

Castle smiled "Aria, Please display the file I forward to you marked 'EndGame'

_"Displaying file marked 'EndGame' _

Soon the room was filled with a holographic projection of Washington DC, It showed Capital Hill, The streets that would be closed for security reasons while the President made his 'State of the Union' address. The Trucks transporting Renadyne Cargo into the city and detailed written plans of the attack.

"Castle Bro, You've got to be joking" Exclaimed Esposito "He plans to attack the Government during the State of the Union address"

Castle nodded a serious look to his face "The address is unique in that all branch's and all levels of Government will be present during the address, An attack at this precise moment would take all everyone and cripple the nation"

"But how does he plan to attack the Capital during this time, Security will be locked up tight" Asked Kate

Another image displayed on the holograms, ACX-1 battle robot.

"This is an ACX-1 battle robot, According to these plans three ships are currently docked at Norfolk Navel Base and are off loading containers filled with these robots" Castle explained.

This shocked the group "But how do we deal with this many? There is no way we can sneak onto a US naval base and deal damage at the source" said Ryan a clear logic to his statement.

Esposito nodded agreeing with the young tech whizz "Ryan is right, Sneaking onto Norfolk would be suicide. So we deal damage to the trucks transporting them to Washington maybe..."

_"Mr Castle...Sorry to interrupt but my scans show the last truck left Norfolk eight hours ago, However i can find no trace of them entering Washington DC which means they maybe at a location between Norfolk and the Capital" Said Aria._

"Dammit...Right so it looks like we enter DC and deal with them on site, Our first priority would be to secure the President and high ranking members of Government first taking away Renadyne's first objective" Said Castle

"Once the President is secure, What then?" Asked the Captain

Castle tapped his chin with a single finger "We deal with the remaining forces, We will need help from the Military"

Kate then waded in "But Castle, For the Military's help we would need the Secretary of Defence, Plus she's going to need alot of proof"

"Leave that to me. So to sum up first we secure the President and any other high ranking members of Government, Once completed we then deal with the Renadyne forces outside. Hopefully this is when the Military should arrive"

"That's a big 'IF' Castle" exclaimed Kate

"It's all we have at the moment, Aria please send the message"

_"Do you mean the Party Invitations Sir" _

"Yes i mean those"

Aria then forwarded on thousands of coded and secure emails and codewords to every single Augment created by Renadyne that Castle had spent years compiling, Asking for there helping in bring down Renadyne once and for all.

In the next hour, Replies started filtering in as Castle stood shoulder to shoulder with Kate as they both looked ahead to the screen displaying the information and replies as they came in.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is even going to work?" Asked Kate

"It has too or we are all going to die at the hands of a tyrant who felt the need to play god, Besides I kinda like the way life is going at the moment" He said lacing his fingers through hers.

Kate smiled as she gripped his fingers tighter, Both preparing themselves for what was about to come there way.

* * *

Hi everyone

I hoped everyone liked the gear up.

As is said, This will be one of three chapters ending this story. For my fans I already know I'm doing a sequel so watch out for that in the future.

So i'm sure you all know the drill by know, Let me know what you think

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys and Girls

Again my thanks for all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, It provides me show much to motivation to continue writing.

Final Showdown time.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 24

Virginia on the outskirts of the district of Columbia, A gentle afternoon breeze blew through the tall grass that had enveloped an old abandoned civilian airfield.

A chopper flew overhead inside Senator William Bracken relaxed in the plush leather seat of his personnel Eurocopter AS365 Dolphin helicopter, Looking down out of the window he saw below him a fleet of 30 container trucks, Each parked but with the engine running ready to depart.

Across from him sat his daughter Alissa, Once again her head deep in a study book he smiled he was doing this for her. Every plan, Every experiment, Every action was done for her.

For her future.

He smiled once again and looked down at his phone, Pressing his thump to the screen and started a countdown timer.

_Lazarus Start - 7 Hours - 59 minutes - 59 Seconds_

Deep below Knight Industries inside 'The Cave' as Castle had dubbed it was a hive of activity, As the team busied themselves with their assigned tasks. In his area Ryan was busy putting together his own set of specially designed gadgets, EMP grenades able to disable everything with an electronic circuit. He had also retrofitted a batch Knight Industries Nine-Banger grenades, Designed to create and big flash and a repeated series of bangs to disorientate the enemy.

The last batch a series of magnetic grenades able to stick to any metal surface but he had customised them with an internal load of Thermite, The intense heat generating chemical reaction could melt through anything in seconds.

At the far wall Cora was busy compiling all of the invitation responses, It seemed that a lot of Renadyne's failed experiments wanted revenge. She was also monitoring all Net traffic for signs of Renadyne agents and had hacked into the DC Metro Camera system, She was now able to get an eyes on view across the city witch would be a great asset to the team.

Lanie was busy flitting around the trailer of a custom made big rig which would act as a Field hospital for the inevitable casualties that were expected, Custom fitted to standard of a level one trauma centre Lanie felt right at home.

Esposito was like a kid in a candy store, He was hard at work building custom made weapons for the team, For the heavy arsenal Castle and Beckett had requested a lot of stopping power and high level of accuracy. Esposito had just the thing for them two M4A2 Carbine rifles with EOTECH sights plus x4 magnification, long barrel with a flash suppressor. A M249 SAW light machine gun with extended 300 round capacity and EOTECH sight, Each would also carry two custom M1911 Colt's in black.

The Gun toting augment was also putting the finishing touches too a pair of Ford Expedition SUV's, Along with specially designed suspension and tyres to handle the extra weight. Both vehicles had brand new supercharged V8 engines installed.

This addition making the already fast SUV's even faster. There was a clear need for this new speed and stability each vehicle had been retrofitted with two .50 calibre Machine guns, Two mark 19 belt fed grenade launchers and two M134 Mini-guns.

Enough firepower to bring down an entire building,

Gates watching from the railing looking down at her team, She smiled a rare occurrence for the former NYPD Captain. This would be the culmination of her years of struggle since her departure and all it took was the arrival of a billionaire business leader and augment.

'It's time to rot in hell Bracken' She thought bitterly before heading back into her office.

Meanwhile Castle have sensed Kate's presence was climbing a single staircase the led to the roof of the East lower tower, The views of the East River were special. As he approached the door he found Kate wrapped in a red woollen coat helping her to fight against the chill of the air this high above the ground.

"Kate, What are you doing up here?" He asked as he approached making his presence known so as to not frighten her.

Kate looked over her shoulder and smiled "I thought I'd catch the views from up here"

The duo stood shoulder to shoulder silent just staring out into the distance, The morning sunshine reflecting off the river below as a single boat traversed the water way. Castle caught sight of the beautiful brunette her mind clearly filled with thoughts she had yet to share, Her expression clearly gave Castle that idea so he waited until she spoke.

Kate was drifting into a world of mindless thoughts her eyes locked on the view in front of her, She had waited for this day, Waited for the moment when she could watch the life leave the eyes of the monster that had stolen her Mother away. It was now all possible thanks to the man standing next to her, Who a couple of weeks ago she had never met but in the short space of time had found him to be the perfect partner.

He had become her Knight, Her protector, Her saviour from the endless path of revenge. Even if his childlike exuberance made her roll her eyes at every chance, She didn't even know where to began in her thanks to him.

"Rick..."

"Hmmm" His given name getting his attention

"Thank you...I know that doesn't even began to express how much you've done for me, The Team or even the memory of my mother since you dropped in so to speak" Said Kate turning to look him in the eyes.

Castle smiled as he raised a hand to her cheek his thump caressing under her left eye, "You don't need to thank me Kate, I made a promise to help you bring down Bracken and i always keep my promises"

Kate smiled before raising up on her tip-toes and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "Well when this is over maybe we can take that left turn and hit a beach in Thailand?" She said

Laughing at the statement Castle pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled back "It would be my honour Kate"

They settled into a happy silence as they continued to enjoy the view of New York City, Both gearing up the final climatic battle.

_Lazarus Start - 3 Hours - 34 minutes - 25 Seconds_

The Team was ready

Loading the last of the supplies into the rear of the first Expedition, He shut the trunk dressed in black combat pants and black combat boots. A simple black t-shirt straining over the muscles of his biceps, His upper body covered by a black zip-up Kevlar Vest with his Katana Sword strapped over his right shoulder.

His cast his eyes to the rest of the team, All dressed in a similar manner he couldn't help catch sight of Kate's backside clad in black combat pants as she laced up her boots.

Cora then walked towards the group a tablet computer in hand "Good luck guys, I'll keep you updated on anything new"

Kate hugged the younger girl "Thank you Cora, I don't know what we would do with out you"

"Order pizza a lot slower than usual, Javi had forgotten how to use the phone" joked Cora

Esposito just simply rolled his eyes at the comment much to the amusement of Ryan, Castle and Lanie "Hey shut up!" He exclaimed on her them to laugh harder.

The laughter soon died down as the Captain approached, "Well this is it, I will be running things from here i will keep you updated as things develop..." Said the Captain in an authoritative tone they were all used to, Her voice softened as she continued "...But please be careful I've gotten to used to have you all around"

Kate smiled at her Captains choice of words as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Expedition "We will Sir, We'll bring you back a souvenir"

"Any requests Captain?" Said Ryan

Gates tried in vain to hide the smile amused by there antics "However about you all just bring yourselves back, We'll go from there"

"I wouldn't worry Captain, With me on hand what could go wrong?" quipped Castle standing at the drivers door of the lead Expedition.

"That's what worries me Mr Castle" Deadpanned Gates before walking away back to her office as Cora took her seat at her workstation.

The V8 bellow shook the interior of 'The Cave' as the engines stated, Soon joined by the diesel chug of the Big Rig. David Worth at the wheel he'd even dressed the part Trucker hat and all.

Suddenly the yellow hazard painted sections of the floor began to rise up, lifted into the air by huge hydraulic rams. It soon reached the top of it's available travel as shallow ramp appeared behind another retracted wall section, The Vehicles set off up the ramp the space big enough to give the big rig enough clearance. Another concrete door opened as the three vehicle convoy appeared at street level

After an hour of navigating New York City streets and traffic, They set off towards their destination of Washington DC.

The clock was ticking.

An empty DC apartment building the top floor had been converted to be one single apartment, walls knocked through and now housing dozens of computers and techs monitoring systems. At the head of room stood Senator William Bracken kneeling in front of him were thirty members of the Renadyne assault teams, He clicked his fingers as a holographic image of Capital Hill and Washington DC.

"Gentlemen this is the culmination of years of planning. Years of blood, sweat and tears to get to this point, Now once the EMP strike has disabled power to the district Team One will assault the Hill accessing the building through the Sewer system..." Bracken explained

The holographic image focused to the network of tunnels under the city since the current and very real threat of terrorism, Many of the tunnels that once ran directly under 'The Hill' had been shut down and re-routes inserted just in case any would be terrorist got any bright ideas. The EMP or Electro-Magnetic Pulse device was just such a weapon discovered by accident as the result of nuclear explosions anything electronic with a 5 mile radius of the blast site was fried, A Most deadly weapon considering today's modern age of technology and it's reliance on the microchip.

"...Once Team One has gained access Team Two will assault the front of the building provided a distraction to the security present, providing Team One enough time to gain access the the chamber. Now once the power had gone out we know that Secret Service agents will secure the President, But many of the security exits beneath the building for just such an occurrence as this are electronic and will be disabled thanks to the EMP. Once the President has been captured it should be a mere formality until the government surrenders to our demands, Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" came the chorused response

Bracken smiled as he paced back and fourth, "Now Team Three you have One Hour to the place the EMP Device. As soon as the President takes the podium we kick this off, Good Luck Gentlemen and god speed"

The Tactical team members all stood to their feet and left the apartment taking the stairs down to waiting SUV's on the street, A white box truck departed in the opposite direction carrying the deadly EMP device.

Bracken turned to face the hologram and evil smirk gracing his face, He could almost sense this enemies approach hell bent on stopping his plan.

'Your too late, Nothing can stop me now' He thought

In a suburb of DC about a mile from 'The Hill' the white box truck pulled into a brick built lock up, The steel shutter was slammed shut as the Tac Team climbed out and soon started unloading there deadly cargo.

The 7ft tall black cylinder was covered in wires and pipes, A control panel was fitting about half way up the device. The Tac Team soon loaded the device onto a hydraulic lift that would raise it up through the ceiling exposing the blast to the open air.

"Sir the device is armed, Ready to deploy"

The Team leader nodded "Alright men, Secure the building we wait for the order"

"Yes Sir" Again came the chorus reply.

_Lazarus Start - 0 Hours - 10 minutes - 12 Seconds_

President of the United States Thomas Ellis stood in front of a mirror in a ornately decorated office inside 'The Hill' adjusting his tie for what must of been of the hundredth time, At age of 45 he had been elected by a landslide majority to become the youngest US president in it's history.

Now he was preparing for the most important address of his political career, The recent spate of terrorist attacks brought the message home to regular Americans that America was still at risk.

A knock at the door broke him from his revere

"Mr President, It's time" One of his Secret Service Agents announced stepping into the room

"Thank you Steve" Said Ellis as he took one final look in the mirror taking a deep breath and then striding out of the room he was followed closely by Steve and another agent as they walked towards the House Chamber.

He entered the cavernous chamber to rapturous applause he waved to the assembled politicians and delegates, As he walked towards the podium he was announced to the room getting a further round of applause.

"Mr Speaker, Mr Vice-President, Members of Congress, My fellow Americans..."

The suddenly all the lights in the chambers went out the room was plunged into darkness, As the assembled secret service agents rushed to move the President off the podium and away to safety. All standard procedure when the safety of the president was concerned.

Back in the apartment hideout, Bracken stood in front of a large screen displaying data from the EMP strike, The same strike he had authorised just minutes ago having witness President Ellis take the podium.

"Team One, Go for Strike"

"Roger, Breaching"

Bracken then looked at another section of the screen display CCTV footage of the second Tac Team pull up at the steps of 'The Hill'.

"Team Two, Keep Security busy"

"Roger, Striking now"

Bracken smirked it was all coming together perfectly.

On the outskirts of the District, Two Silver Ford Expeditions raced along a dark unlit Freeway, Behind them a large big rig truck followed.

In the lead Vehicle Castle weaved through traffic the modifications Esposito had made working perfectly, It was dream to drive he was soon interrupted by a beep in his ear a message.

"Rick, Kate Can you guys hear me?" Asked Cora

"Go ahead Cora" Replied Castle

"Aria has just alerted me to massive energy spike that has registered across the entire DC Metro area, Everything has gone dark" explained the tech savvy young woman.

Kate having heard the message she looked at her partner confused, An energy spike what could this mean "Cora what kind of energy spike?" She asked

_"Energy levels detected show signs of an EMP detonation" Explained Aria_

Castle blasted between two cars followed closely behind by Esposito and Ryan, His mind going over the information. An EMP strike would disable any defence network and leave any electronic items useless, Then almost as if a light bulb turned on inside his head it came to him. The EMP strike was designed to cut off every avenue of escape for the President as Secret Service would of rushed him away at the first sign of any trouble.

"Castle explain what your thinking right now" Said Kate knowing that look on his face

"The EMP Strike, It was detonated to cut of all avenues of escape for the President, It wouldn't be hard to simply send in a team and retrieve him with no power to any kind of electrical system"

Kate knowing her was right pushed a button on the centre console, The GPS system magnified and displayed there current distance from 'The Hill'.

"We are five minutes out" She said

Rick mashed his foot to the floor the vehicle lurching forwards from the speed increase, The boys trailed them as they turned off the Freeway drifting from the off ramp onto the district streets. With the Big Rig hanging back both vehicles crashed through a barrier gate leading to the steps of the famous white building, The bull-bars fitting to the front of each car absorbing the impact.

The occupants each saw several dead bodies littering the steps all members of the Capital Security forces, Screeching to a halt Castle jumped out followed by Kate as they grabbed weapons and gear from the backseat. The Four team members then crouched low behind the lead truck.

"Guys we're going to split into the two team, Beckett and I will find the president and ensure he is escorted to safety..." Castle explained pulling back the charging handle on his M4A2 "...You two are to escort any dignitaries to safety here take theses" Castle said handing the pair to leather like card holders. Inside were perfect replica's of FBI badges complete with pictures

"So if anyone asks we are FBI Agents" Questions Ryan

Castle nodded "That's right I know a guy, Here's one for you Kate"

The brunette smiled as she opened the card holder displaying an FBI agents credentials. Prefect this should unlock some doors literally.

The pairs ran up the flights of steps and entered the building, Splitting up at the lobby one heading towards the Chambers another heading towards the President.

On the opposite side of the Potomac River eight identical trucks were parked in a deserted car park at the edge of river, Now hidden by the darkness that had descend over the Capital City The rear tailgate slowly opened as dozens of single red lights appeared in the darkness.

The ACX-1's had been activated.

Inside the capital building Castle and Beckett quickly advanced down an empty corridor their weapons out front scanning for any targets, Gunshots could be heard in the distance.

"Aria I need you to locate The President, Can you get a bead on him?" Castle asked

_"I've have bypassed several firewalls and accessed the building security system Mr Castle, The President has been taken to the lowest level classified plans show a train is located there to use should the building ever come under attack_" Explained Aria.

"Aria direct us down to that level" Castle ordered as Kate advanced forward.

_"Route sent to your phones" _

In the subterranean levels of the building, Secret Service agents were rushing President Ellis down a grey coloured corridor, There feet pounding the polished concrete floor as two trailing agents returned fire Renadyne Tac Team members gave chase.

The group soon stopped at set of glass doors each etched with the Seal of the President of the United States, An agent rushed to a computer at the side of the door and hurriedly tried to enter the security codes.

"What is going on?" Ellis shouted over the noise

"I don't know Mr President, But we need to get you out of here" Replied one of the agents firing back down the corridor

The suddenly more gunshots were heard from behind the chasing Tac Team members, As Castle and Beckett rushed down the hallway rounds exploding from the end of their weapons two members of the Tac Team Immediately fell.

Kate then jumped her foot placed on the wall as an enhanced kick with her opposite leg, The strike impacted the face of a third Tac Team member his head bouncing off the hard surface and dropped to the ground.

Castle grabbed the shoulder the fourth and final member spinning him around, The shock evident his the mans eyes before an immense pain shot through his body courtesy of Castle and a punch to the stomach. With a forearm shot to the man's face before he was lifted up and thrown down the hall, His head impacting the floor as he slid across the surface no longer a threat.

The partners smiled as they slowly approached the secret service agents who still had their weapons trained on the new arrivals.

"Halt!" Agent Steve Haines shouted his service weapon pointed the pair "State your intentions or lethal force will be used"

Castle nodded as he raised his hands into the air as Kate did the same "Agent, We are not a threat were here to help"

Haines narrowed his eyes "How can we be sure?"

President Ellis listening intently to the conversation stepped out from behind cover his eyes falling on the new arrivals, The man he immediately recognised as someone who he had met once before.

"Richard Castle"

Castle recognised the Commander-In-Chief as he addressed him "Mr President Sir, I know this is going to sound crazy but me and my partner are here to help. We know what is going on and how to stop it, But we need your help sir"

"What is exactly going on Mr Castle" Asked Ellis

"Mr President, Renadyne Industries led by Senator William Bracken have set a plan in motion to eliminate the Government and take control by force. An EMP strike has killed the power to the district and at this very moment it is under attack" Kate explained

Ellis looked astonished "How can this be true?, How could this even happen without anyone knowing about it advance Ms..."

"Beckett Sir, Kate Beckett. I know it sounds incredible...But i think the evidence is clear to see Mr President that Washington DC is under attack"

Ellis looked unconvinced as the glass doors opened, The agent manning the computer finally able to get them open, Haines approached his boss and grabbed an arm "Sir, Please we need to get you to a secure location."

"Just a moment Steve..." Said Ellis looking at the agent before turning back to the pair stood in front "...OK to say i believe you, What do you plan to do about it"

"Sir we have a plan, But if you want to save the city we need the Militaries help we can't hope to succeed without them"

Ellis placed a hand under his chin he could not sense any kind of deception, If they had tried anything they would only die at the quick responses of the agents tasked with his safety.

"Alright Mr Castle, But when this is over you have so much explaining to do" Ellis said nodding "I will make the call and expect an immediate response"

Castle smiled "Thank you Mr President"

Ellis smiled and turned as the walked through the glass doors with his agents and before they closed his looked over his shoulder "Try not to get yourself killed both of you"

As the doors closed, President Ellis boarded the train as the silver vehicle set off taking the President to safety.

"Wow he actually believed us" Said Kate as they ran back in the direction they came from "...I'm surprised he didn't have us arrested"

Castle smirked "Well let's just say, The Presidents a smart man and recognises the truth when he sees it"

"Yeah well it's a good thing too, Because I've seen you pay poker you can't lie worth a damm any way" Kate joked

The only response Castle gave was an eye roll.

After ensuing the chamber was secure and having ushered the Government officials away as Secret Service handled the rest, Also having dealt with the second Tac Team that had entered the Capital Building. Esposito and Ryan stood at the doorway of the famous house looking out into the distance.

It was quiet almost too quiet. It surprised the pair that no sirens could be heard in the distance, No emergency services rushing to the aid of citizens in need of help.

"Dude, What is going on? Where's the response" asked Ryan

Esposito focused his vision into the distance his keen sight seeing an immediate danger, He flinched as he grabbed Ryan and they both dived to the floor as a missile streaked in and impacted the wall where they were just standing. Dust and masonry covered them and drifted into the air.

"What was that?" Ryan shouted

In the distance red lights could be seen marching across the open green space in front of the capital building, Esposito again focused his keen vision and widened in shock at what he saw ACX-1 Titan combat bots advancing towards them as more explosions could be heard in the distance.

Putting a hand to his radio earpiece he spoke "Castle Bro, We have got major problems up here, Please tell the cavalry is en-route"

"The Presidents secure, He's making the call as we speak and we are almost to your location can you hold out until then"

Esposito looked serious as the bots got closer firing indiscriminately into the surrounding area explosions and damage created all around.

"Consider it done Bro"

The duo ran down the steps and climbed into one of the expeditions, Esposito started the engine the V8 bellow could be heard over the almost deafening noise. He gunned the engine and raced towards the advancing enemy as the casing concealing the attached weaponry broke away, Ryan operating the fire control system opened up as .50 calibre rounds, 40mm grenades and and hundreds of rounds of 7.62mm fired downrange striking the advancing enemy.

Back in the apartment complex, Bracken stood observing the battle as it happen via a holographic screen. His temper tightly controlled after being informed that his Tac Teams had been unable to capture President Ellis, With many other Government officials having also escaped.

"Sir ACX-1's are now engaging targets across the city, Reinforcements are en-route how do you wish to proceed?" Asked one of the techs manning the computer system.

The Senator smiled clasping his hands behind his back "Call up the Typhoons, Have them engage targets from the air. I get the feeling we will be having company soon"

"Understood Sir" The tech typed furiously on the keyboard "Typhoon deployment activated, Time to target 12 minutes"

The scheming Senator then walked towards a window as more explosions could be heard and seen in the distance.

The Battle of Washington DC was truly underway.

* * *

Hi Everyone.

I know i said this will be wrapped up soon, So i have decided to split up this chapter due to length.

So just to clarify, Remaining chapters will consist of this, the next and an epilogue.

You all know the drill, Reviews are love Ladies and Gentlemen.

2nd half in progress as i post

Knight Rider Alpha


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys and Girls

Second Half of the Final Showdown.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: Some details contained in this half of the showdown contain real units of the United States Military, I in no way own these respective names or equipment used. I have the up most respect for men serving their country as my Grandfather fought for our freedom in World War Two. Just borrowing them for the purposes of this story. _

* * *

Chapter 25

The Pentagon, Headquarters of the United States Department of Defense. An immense concrete structure located in Arlington County, Virginia. Made of five distinct and decreasing pentagon shaped rings with over six million square feet of floor space, A workplace of thousands of federal employee's.

The click of heels could be heard over the hustle and bustle of the corridors, Janet O'Neill a middle aged woman with short blond hair and a smart black suit, A woman of considerable strength being a former United States Marine and the first female Secretary of Defense in the positions history.

She was speaking hurriedly into her phone having just arrived by chopper after being airlifted from the Capital ."Yes Mr President I understand, I'm entered the NMCC now" She said entering The National Military Command Centre the principal command and control centre of the Department of Defense. Filled with large screens, computers and dozens of military personnel.

"Madam Secretary, We are pleased to see you are safe" One of the Joint Chiefs of Staff said as the remainder of his colleagues were sat around a large table.

"Thank you General, Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on out their" O'Neill ordered taking a seat at the head of the table

A Naval Admiral stood up and pointed to one of the screens "We have a live Predator feed over the DC Metro area at this time, it shows numerous enemies engaged analysis shows they are combat robots ACX-1 titan's designed by Renadyne Industries, Further analysis shows the whole area has gone dark due to a deliberate EMP strike"

O'Neill's eyes widened "A Nuke?"

"No Ma'am, No detonation was recorded, But we need eyes on the ground to further assess the situation" Added the Admiral

O'Neill reached into her pocket and pulled out a scarp of paper, Something the President had relayed to her over the phone on her flight to Arlington. She handed the piece of paper to a Technician with the order to the patch them through on this radio channel.

The area in front of the Capital building was littered with bullet casings, machine parts and blood. The responders had finally arrived Metro PD SWAT teams along with dozens of uniformed officers as they fired on the attacking bots. In the centre of the melee four augments destroying bot after bot, Castle with the flick of his left wrist wrenched his Katana blade from the body of an ACX-1, Half turned his body and fired a .45 round exploded from his custom M1911 blasting a hole through the head of another bot.

"Mr Castle, I'm receiving a priority call from the Pentagon it appears your request went through, Would you like to patch them to your comms" Explained Aria

"Patch me through Aria" Grunted Castle cleaving another bot in half "Madam Secretary, I'm pleased to know your OK"

_"May i ask who this is" _Came the reply

"My name is Richard Castle Ma'am, I don't have a lot of time so i will get to the point as I'm sure you can see the Capital is under attack and we could really use some back up"

_"Mr Castle, The President has explained everything to me, But we need more information what is the current situation" _Asked O'Neill over the comm link

Castle turned firing another shot into the head of bot thinking it could sneak up on him, "Madam Secretary, The Capital is fully engaged fighting is going over across the area, Myself and my partners and doing as much as we can but we need help soon"

_"Alright Mr Castle, Keep me informed this channel will remain open" _

"Of course Madam Secretary"

Not far from Castle's location, Kate ducked under the bulky punch from one of the bots before throwing her own in return. Her augmented strength pushing her fist through the chest of the bot she wrenched her hand out as the metal creation dropped the ground. Avoiding another strike she jumped back as another combat bot raised it's arm mounted chain gun in her direction, Clawing her fingers as small particles of light gathered between her hands. She then thrust her hands forward as large concentrated beam of light energy cut a swathe through the advancing enemy ranks.

Breathing hard from exertion she didn't notice a bot sneak up from behind, Only for it to be cleaved in half as the parts separated revealing the image of Castle his sword drawn in an arc.

"Kate are you OK?" He asked

Taking a large gulp of air "Castle, We can't hold out much longer"

"We have to Kate, The Military are on there way"

"But Castle...They seem to just multiply we put down ten and twenty more appear"

Castle didn't know how to respond, She was right their seemed to be a never ending supply of these robots. Something had to be causing the rapid increase of enemies currently attacking, But before he voice his theory a beep in his ear alerted him to another message.

"Go ahead Aria"

_"Mr Castle, I have been informed that your party guests have arrived" _Explained the AI

Castle smiled as she looked around, Figures started to appear on every rooftop surrounding the area. They were augments all experiments of Renadyne all looking for a measure of revenge against their former masters.

A lone figure stopped forward his face obscured by a hood he simply raised a closed fist into the air, As the other augments follow suit before letting loose a war cry as they all jumped down from the roofs and began attacking the combat bots. Across the district Augments off all shapes, sizes and powers started to destroy the titan robots.

Tide turned.

"How's that for back-up" said Castle

Kate smiled as she reached behind her pulling her Katana blade from her back, "I think that will do"

The pair then jumped into the attack themselves.

A bot raised it's arm mounted chain gun and fired into the distance, the vibrations of the exploding rounds could be felt across the area the machine then turned sweeping it's weapons continuing to fire. Suddenly it raised his single red eye to the sky only catching a glimpse of a silver blade before it cleaved it's body in two, Dragging a cut directly down the middle as it separated and fell to the ground.

Castle landed on the ground witnessing the two halves of the robot he had just cut fall to the ground, Before he turned his blade swiftly dispatching another bot with a cut across the middle. He ducked under a punch that had been thrown as he moved his blade through the bots leg severing it, another cut to the chest sparks flying before spinning his blade removing the head as the machine dropped to the ground.

Using his keen vision he saw another bot charging to towards him, He jumped into the air back flipping avoiding another charging bot coming from behind. Touching back down his feet skidding in the dirt clenching his fist as lightning energy gathering around his palm, Before he thrust his fist into the ground. Lightning energy exploded out in all directions, the ground cracking and bowing with the force as large bolts of lightning blasted holes in numerous bots as up to thirty dropped to the ground.

Breathing hard the energy that blast took playing havoc with his body, He reached down to his right leg and unholstered his custom M1911 he turned and a .45 round blasted a hole in the head of another bot_. _

_"Mr Castle, I'm detecting numerous radar contacts in the air over the city" _Announced Aria through his earpiece.

"Friendly" replied Castle firing another round into the head a bot destroying it.

Before Aria could reply the sound of a jet engine caught his attention, His keen vision catching site of two white triangular shapes with diamond shaped air intake on the underside rails contained missiles and gun pods.

Unmanned Combat Ariel Vehicles

He dived to the ground as towers of dirt kicked into the air as the UCAV's zoomed overhead having completed their strafing run.

"Nope, Definitely not friendly" He murmured as he activated his com line "Esposito what's your location?"

_"Red Building, Black windows Top floor I've got you covered Bro" _Replied Esposito looking down the scope of a customised CheyTac Intervention sniper rifle his absolute vision easily tracking one of the UCAV as it banked around for another strafing run.

He fired

The .408 round rocketed from the barrel of the rifle at over 3.500 feet per second quickly covering the distance, The round struck the white unmanned drone blasting a seven inch hole in it's wing. The damage done inside caused the drone to roll over and smash into it's wing-mate both drones careened towards the ground before bursting into a large fireball

Castle smiled but the high pitched scream of more jet engines caused his head to snap skywards, eyes widened as he caught site of more drones over the city.

This was bad, Now they had air support.

The Pentagon as a buzz of activity, As the Secretary O'Neill sat observing the battle from the NMCC via live drone feeds, The Joint Chiefs were all speaking into phones trying to ascertain the situation.

"Madam Secretary, We have confirmation the enemy now has air support over the city, More Titan bots have been seen advancing from all directions" Informed a Marine General "We need to do something or we may loose the Capital Ma'am"

O'Neill nodded "What kind of assets do we have"

An Army General then stood from his seat "Ma'am we can have the 101st Airborne mobilised and on site in two hours, We currently have 1st Battalion 75th Rangers training in upstate New York. They can be re-tasked and on station again inside two hours"

O'Neill nodded before turned to the other side of the table as both an Air Force General and a Navel Admiral stood "F-22's from Andrews Air Force Base can scramble and be one site in 15 minutes ma'am" Said the Air Force General

"Ma'am currently have the USS Gerald R. Ford and her battle group in the Atlantic, We have have her air wing over the city inside one hour, Further the USS America has a full compliment of Marines the air-wing can then them on station in the same time frame" The Admiral informed

O'Neill sat digesting the information, This was the best they could do and it would have to be enough.

"Alright, Gentlemen make the calls I will not let Washington DC fall into the hands these damm robots"

The noise level increased as everyone set to work

Back in the District a group of Augments were running down a ruined suburban street close the capital building, Cars crushed, damaged or on fire strewn across the road as debris was littered everywhere. Suddenly an assembled group of titan bots opened fire. The group of Augments dived for cover, The firing stopped as the area was bathed in an intense light almost blinding to the naked eyes.

The light died away to be replaced with silence.

A young female augment stuck her head over the top of an upturned car, She caught sight of a woman her long brunette hair moving the the wind at her side a silver Katana sword. The woman raised his hand as more bots came charging through the smoke light energy gathered in her outstretched palm as another beam of light energy blasted a hole in the advancing group of bots.

Kate looked over the shoulder, "All of you get out of here, Get back to the Capital building" she shouted

The Augments soon took off running back to the capital leaving Kate alone on the destroyed street she looked around, The heat from the many fires dried her skin which was covered blood, sweat and dirt breathing hard her eyes scanning the area. Then out of nowhere a small Kunai dagger came flying towards her, Shifting her weight to the side moving her body out of the way as the sharp blade buried itself into door of an burning car.

She caught sight of a young woman stepped out of the smoke with a long brown leather jacket that moved in the wind, He brown hair tied in a neat bun she was laughing while picking her fingernails with the tip of another Kunai dagger. It was the woman from Paris Elena Markov

"Ah Kate Beckett, If my eyes don't deceive me" giggled Elena

"Didn't you mother teach you not play with knives" Kate shouted back

"Yeah she did, But only after I plunged my blade into her heart and watched the life leave her eyes" A maniacal look appeared in Elena's eyes "Senator Bracken has tasked me with ending your life"

Kate sheathed her blade and took a combat stance "Just try it" she said a deadly look in her eyes as Elena jumped towards her.

Back in New York City Aria was working her magic, With access to the military infrastructure she began uploaded targeting information for the ACX-1 Titan bots and Typhoon UCAVS.

_"Targeting information uploaded" _

Meanwhile high in the sky above the battle zone that Washington DC had become a United States Air Force E3 Sentry AWACS plane had just arrived on station, Having just received the uploaded targeting information and operational authority of the battle space.

_"Darkstar, Attention all aircraft this is a danger close fire mission, Targeting information has been uploaded proceed to Killbox One-Alpha once on station" _

_"Halo flight of four F/A-22 Raptors, Acknowledged and engaging" _

_"Eagle Flight of six F/A-18 Super Hornets, Acknowledged and engaging" _

Overhead the high pitched scream of Jet engines blasted through the air, As fighters of the United States Navy and Air force opened fire with strafing runs and missile strikes against advancing bots and began to engage the UCAV's buzzing around in the sky

Next to roll in were AH-64 Apache Longbow attack helicopters joined by there naval counterparts the AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopter engaging in close fire support, 30mm chain gun rounds shredding the advancing enemies as air to ground hellfire missiles and unguided rockets sent them up flames.

Overhead a group of C-17 Globemaster III transport aircraft appeared the rear jump doors open as the members of the 101st Airborne descended to the ground, One touching down they immediately engaged the enemy. As more paratroopers descended to the ground a group of LCAC's or Landing Craft Air Cushion transports of the US Navy raced up the Patomic River easily climbing the banks near the engagement site before offloading M1A1 Abrams main battle tanks.

Now that the Military had arrived the Augments cheered as they witnessed the bots getting pushed back, Castle smiled as he sheathed his blade and walked towards the capital building and climbed into the drivers seat of the Expedition and started the engine.

Amazingly the car had been untouched from the battle he raised a hand to his ear and spoke "Esposito, Ryan keep watch i need to find Kate" he said

Up on the red building rooftop, Esposito kept and eye down the scope of his rifle as Ryan joined him _"Understood Castle, Go and find our little sister" _

Castle smiled before setting off navigating through the ruined streets of Washington DC

Kate grunted as she was thrown into the side a car her back hitting the metal surface as she ducked under a swinging right hook, Blocking with her own right arm and punching with her left sending the knife welding assassin reeling. Grabbing the lapels of the woman leather jacket gave her a vicious headbutt causing a long trail of blood running down her face, Kate then lashed out with a heavy spin kick sending the assassin down the ground and sliding across its dirt covered surface.

Elena spat blood onto the floor as she pushed herself up to a standing base, Breathing hard her entire body ached the power the strikes she had received like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Is that the best you can do?" She goaded

Kate narrowed her eyes and wiped the line of blood running from the left side of her mouth and another line from her under her left eye "If you want some more you know where to find it" Sniped Kate

Elena screamed and ran towards Kate quickly drawing a Kunai and swing the blade in a vicious arc, Kate ducked under the blade strike as she blocked the attacking arm before she twisted it locking the joint then turning the woman's wrist causing the blade the fall from her grasp. Kate then sent Elena rocketing backwards with a heavy spin kick to the chest, The metal of car she had impacted buckling under the weight.

It was as if time slowed as Kate looked down the Kunai had yet to drop the floor, Catching the blade on the end of her foot she raised her head looking directly into the eyes of the dazed assassin.

"I'll tell Bracken you said Hi when i see him" she spat

Lifting her foot sending the dagger tumbling into the air one again, Before spinning and extending her leg as her toe caught the blade as it came back down sending it hurtling towards Elena who only caught a glimpse of the blade before it speared her in the throat with such force it pinned her head to the car behind her.

Elena Markov was dead.

Kate placed her hands on her knee taking big gulps of air, forcing much needed oxygen back into the lungs. Her entire body ached her energy levels were low and her eyes were starting to lose focus, she started to fall to the ground until she felt an arm come around her chest holding her up.

"Castle..." She whispered seeing the person that had caught her.

Castle smiled softly "I've got you Kate...I've got you" he said gently righting her but still keeping a firm grip on her tired body.

"Is it over?" Asked Kate in a low tired voice

Castle shook his head "No Kate, We haven't found Bracken he must of escaped"

Suddenly a beep in his ear piece alerted him "Go ahead!"

_"Mr Castle this is Captain Gates. Bracken is escaping the city via car, Traffic camera picked him up about a mile from your location" _

"Roger that, Moving now" Castle replied "Come one Kate lets finish this"

Climbing into the Expedition as Castle gunned the engine tyres screeching at the action, From the passenger seat Kate booted up the GPS system and thanks to information from Aria an intercept course was plotted.

It didn't take long as the silver SUV drifted around a corner as a black BMW 7 series raced by, Castle gunned the engine once more taking off in hot pursuit.

From the rear passenger window a gunmen leaned out bullet spraying out of FN P90 in his head, The armour Esposito had fitted easily absorbing the small calibre rounds. Kate now slightly more awake placed her hands on the fire control system as the protective casing popped away, exposing the heavy duty weapons fitted it only took a short burst from the M134 miniguns for both rear tyre to be blown out. The BMW careened out of control as it struck a destroyed car in the road, Flipping through the air and landing down hard before bursting into flames creating a large explosion.

Castle hit the brakes as they both opened the doors and slowly advanced towards the burning wreck, Weapons at the ready they could feel the heat against their skin.

Castle stood tall lowering his weapon "He's done, no body could of survived that"

Kate nodded before their both turned around walking back the expedition, They stopped when a voice boomed over the roaring flames.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THAT EASILY"

The two augments turned as saw the burned and charred body of Senator William Bracken walking towards them, His skin was quickly healing as his cloths fell away in the flames soon the healing was complete his skin slightly black and evil smirk on his face.

"Mr Castle, Ms Beckett how nice of you to join this party" sneered Bracken as the astonished looks on the partners faces could be photographed and framed for posterity.

"Your an Augment" Asked Kate eyes blinking rapidly

Bracken smirked "That's right, You two been thorn in my side for long enough and now it's time i show just how much that pisses me off"

Bracken then moved at an almost inhuman speed before connecting a solid punch to Castle jaw knocking him to the ground, Following with a vicious kick to the ribs lifted the male augment off the ground and into the air. Castle responded with a straight leg kick to the jaw in mid-air Bracken didn't move as she gave an almighty push sending Castle skidding across the dirt covering ground.

Bracken then focused his attention to Kate again moving at an almost inhuman speed before delivering a palm strike to the female augments chest, Kate was sent flying through the air crashing through the windscreen of a nearby car.

Bracken lowered his arms to his side "Humph I expected more from you two, Especially you Ms Beckett didn't you want me dead in revenge for your mother" he taunted

Beckett screamed as she jumped from the car and sailed through the air firing a rapid series of light energy bolts, The augmented Senator avoiding each deadly projectile and caught Kate in mid air before slamming her into the ground. The concrete cracking under the impact as the air was forced from her lungs, Bracken clamped a hand around her throat robbing her of yet more oxygen.

Beckett clawed at the vice like grip around her throat as her vision started to grey at the edges but the pressure around her throat just increased, Her eyes wide staring into the darkness of the Senators own.

Castle having shook off the effects of Bracken's attack completed a kip up to a vertical base and advanced towards man currently strangling Kate, With a vicious spin kick to the side of the head it sent the man rocketing towards a damaged car the sheer force sending his body through the door itself.

"Speak about her mother again and it will be last thing you ever do" Snarled Castle

Bracken pulled his half naked body out of the car door blood running down his face from numerous cuts marring his skin, He simply wiped the blood away flicking red droplets to the ground. Raising both arms palms facing outwards hands glowing an intense red as two large steams of flame exploded outwards, Castle raised his own palm as the forces of Fire and Lightning met head on. The two elemental forces collided gathering in a ball as a mighty explosion rocked the area blowing out window after window as the three combatants were thrown in different directions.

Castle slid to a stop propped up against a bright red fire hydrant, As the smoke cleared Bracken stood to his full height his entire body enveloped in flames almost as if he was wearing armour.

Bracken observed the two augments had not moved from their grounded pistons, Clearing both reaching there limits.

"All i wanted was a better world filled with perfection can't you understand that Mr Castle, I created you, i made you the man you are today"

"I'm the man i am today thanks to me, You made my life hell you sick twisted fuck" Castle snarled back his entire body aching.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Said Bracken as a large ball of flames gathering in his palm "But this ends now, Goodbye Mr Castle"

Castle closed his eyes, accepting his fate 'I'm Sorry Kate' He thought his death imminent at Bracken's hand

His ball of flame drawing closer to ending Castle life he failed to notice Kate standing off to the side, Thrusting her clawed hands forward as a large beam of light energy crashed into this body. Sending him rocketing down the street at tremendous speed Kate let loose a battle cry pouring more energy into the attack, Bracken impacted a building the sheer force and energy attack causing the brick built three storey house to crash down on top of him.

Kate ran over the fallen form of Castle "Castle come on! Get up!" She said trying to haul his muscular bulk to his feet which he struggled to the complete.

Suddenly a large tower of flame streaked into the sky, Bracken burst out of the destroyed building a jet of flame at his feet propelling himself towards the pair at a rapid pace.

"Kate, be ready when i give the signal"

The brunette looked confused "What do plan to do Castle"

"You will know when it happens" Castle pushed Kate back as Bracken drew ever closer 'I need to pick the right moment, Or we are both gonna die' He thought his counted the seconds until Bracken was just feet away, Before he kicked the top off the fire hydrant a large stream of water rising into the air. Planting a foot against the stream causing a high pressure stream of water to catch Bracken, Immediately putting out his flame as he stumbled backwards against the onslaught.

Castle then removed his foot "KATE NOW!" he screamed

Braken struggled to clear his vision of the water attack he had just been subjected too, He failed to notice Kate standing in front of him. His eyes opened to late as he caught a glimpse of the silver blade of her katana cut him across the throat he dropped to his knee's choking on his own blood building up in his mouth.

Kate glared at the man responsible for all the pain she had suffered over many years "For my mother" She whispered before thrusting the blade through the Senators forehead with a single swift motion seconds later wrenching the blade free from the now dead William H. Bracken as he body dropped to the ground.

It was over, It was all finally over.

Kate tossed her Katana away and fell to her knees as fat tears streamed from her hazel eyes choking back huge sobs head head buried into her knees, Purging all of the emotions that had built up over the years.

Castle took a breath before taking a knee at Kate's side rubbing circles into her back, Kate lifted her head and crashing into the solid wall of Castle chest. Wrapping his muscular arms around her slim frame the partners took a moment to savour, They had won the dragon had been slain.

After several moment Castle broke then silence that had descended between them "You OK Kate?" he asked

Kate looked up into his ocean blue eyes "I've never felt better Castle, I've never felt better" she said

Smiling he pulled them up standing still connected in a hug, "I say we head back, Check that Esposito and Ryan haven't got into too much trouble"

Kate smiled lacing her fingers with his as they walked back towards the expedition and driving back towards the Capital Building.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon signalling the arrival of dawns morning light bathing the area in a light yellow glow, On the front steps of the half destroyed Capital building. Sat four augments looking out into the distance as the military continued to mop-up the battle now over, The titans either destroyed or shut down thanks to the efforts of Ryan and Esposito having located the Control nodes that had been activated across the city.

Ranger Teams had raiding the Renadyne operations centre in the apartment building, arrested all occupants inside and shut down the systems running, Air Force Jets zoomed overhead as Army Tanks rolled through the area continuing the mop-up operation.

"I gotta say Bro, When you say battle you weren't kidding" Quipped Esposito rolling his shoulder on his lap his CheyTac sniper rifle his new second best friend.

"Well I've always been told i don't to things by halves" replied Castle

Kate smiled sandwiching her hand with his resting her head against his shoulder, Who knew that a chance meeting in dingy warehouse could lead to all of this. The culmination of their efforts bringing down a criminal corporation and saving a nation.

"Hell of a day huh" murmured Castle

"Hmmm, Hell of a day"

The drone a truck broke the reverie as the Big Rig arrived, Lanie jumped out of the cab soon joined by Worth as they rushed towards the four hugs exchanged and handshakes given.

"So girl does this mean you two are going steady" Lanie asked noticing the hand holding between the partners.

Kate smiled before looking into Castle blue eyes as she pulled his head into the soul scorching kiss, Wolf whistles and cat-calls courtesy of Esposito and Ryan just made the kiss last longer. Finally breaking for some much needed oxygen.

"I think it means we are just getting started" Said Kate her eyes never leaving Castle's

Lanie just pouted "A simple yes would of sufficed, But i guess this means i get all the juicy details" quipped the sassy Doctor.

The group laughed happy to all be together once again. Today they had joined the annuals of US history, A day immortalised where normal citizens and extraordinary heroes emerged to end the rule of a tyrant.

A new dawn indeed

* * *

Hi everyone

Showdown done, Bracken's dead Hooray!

I hope you all liked this, A short epilogue to follow.

A sequel will follow too, I've really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad you have all enjoyed too it means so much to me, Also massive thank you to all that have followed me on this journey.

Until next time

Knight Rider Alpha


	26. Epilogue

Ladies and Gentlemen

We have reached the end of this journey and it's epilogue time

For those who have followed me this journey, I hope you will follow me on the sequel i have planned which should be out in the next few days.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Epilogue

Camera's flash as the throng of news reporters jockey for position in the White House Press room, The blue curtain bearing the symbol of The White House behind the wooden podium dotted with various microphones baring the logo's of dozens of news agencies.

A young woman in finely tailor suit stepped out and stood in front of the podium, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, The President of the United States"

Thomas Ellis then stepped into the light almost blinding him thanks to the camera flashes, His hands resting on the edges of the podium he spoke clearly into the microphones.

_"My fellow Americans, I come to you all today grateful for my life and to those the saved our great nation and answered the call in it's greatest hour of need. Two days ago the world drew witness to an unprecedented attack here on Washington DC, It's aim to eliminate key members of the Government and take control by force" _Explained Ellis as photographers continued to snap photo's.

_"But i stand here humbled by the efforts of four key individuals who i will not name, Through their efforts saved not only myself but many others, The perpetrators Renadyne Industries have been liquidated and it's operations shut down. As we speak teams of FBI agents are serving warrants across the country, Taking into custody Renadyne's board of directors including two Senators and a Congressmen." _

The press bundled forward hoping to catch every word the President was saying, The groups of photographers rapidly snapped photo's the flashes of light increasing.

"Mr President, What can you tell us about the four individuals you mentioned" Asked a female reporter from The Washington Post.

Ellis smiled _"Unfortunately Susan, I have been sworn to withhold their identities. But i give thanks on behalf of a grateful nation for their courage and sacrifice and i hope that should we need their help again. They will answer the call and become Champions of Justice once again" _

The President stepped back from the podium as the noise level increased, Ellis smiled and nodded before walking away behind the curtain joining his staff.

Elsewhere an ocean of turquoise blue stretched for miles as far as the eye could see, A warm tropical breeze blew over Darby Knight Island in The Bahamas. A 554 acre island covered in tropical forests and white sandy beaches, A custom built airstrip in it's interior that serviced a large open air mansion clad in dark woods with wrap around decks a large swimming pool complete with hot tub. The views from the railing of the wooden deck were spectacular as the sun dipped low on the horizon, Bathing the entire island in warm orange glow.

Bare feet padded across the wood dressed a pale yellow dress about knee length criss crossed over her chest and tied securely around her neck, Her long brunette hair tied in a messy bun as she stepped to the railing and leaned against it. Kate Beckett sighed looking out across the island paradise a big smile adorning her face.

"It may not be Thailand, But i think it's a little better" Said a voice whispering into her ear, As a pair of strong arms came around her slim waist.

Kate leaned back into the muscular chest her hands sliding over the larger ones connected at her stomach, "It's amazing Castle, Anything else you've got hidden away"

Castle smiled as he laid a soft kiss against the hollow of her neck at her shoulder, Kate felt a shudder travel through her body as she reached up a hand rubbing against Castle stubbly cheek.

"I might cave under interrogation Ms Beckett"

Kate smiled turning in his arms and placing a chaste kiss against his mouth "Of that Mr Castle, I have no doubt" She walked away laughing at the astonished look on his face.

Kate walked over the to a nearby table, Joining Espostio, Ryan, Lanie, Cora and Captain Gates seated under the shade of a giant parasol all enjoying a round of cocktails and all had definitely had one too many. Castle joined them pouring his own drink and raising his glass, The others quietened down as as raised their glasses into the air.

"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast. We've certainly come a long way from that alley in New York were Esposito tranquilised me..."

Esposito laughed and raised his glass "I'd do again too..." he joked

Castle just shook his head and continued "...But i have found friends, family something worth protecting" He said looking directly at Kate who smiled in return "... So i hope that we stay together and what ever comes our way in the future we'll be ready, Salut!"

"Salut!" chorused the group raising their glasses.

Castle sat in his chair as Kate came over taking seat on his knee an arm around his neck, As they watched Espostio and Ryan make and very uncoordinated dance around the fire pit. Castle laughed as a happy air descended over the group, He had never felt so happy he had found love with a mysterious and extraordinary brunette, two rambunctious boys who couldn't hold their drink as self described computer nerd and a hard-nosed leader.

But he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"Penny for your thoughts Castle" asked Kate

Castle smiled "Might need more than a penny Kate"

Kate giggled as she fused her mouth to his connecting a languid kiss after several minutes they separated for much needed oxygen, resting her forehead against his both smiling like idiots.

"I've got nothing but time"

Castle's senses were assaulted by her cheery scent "I love you Kate" he whispered

Her eyes shining she placed another kiss at the corner of his mouth "I love you too Castle"

Connecting in a another soul searing kiss, enjoying a much needed vacation in an Island Paradise.

They all needed it.

* * *

Epilogue done!

I hope you all have enjoyed this tale, As is said a sequel will be with you all soon. I hope you all like it as much you do did this.

Until Next time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
